


Lessons

by amycoolz, SylviaW1991



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Keith can't swim, Korean Keith, Lifeguard Lance, M/M, Sexting, There will be sex, bilingual boyfriends, lance is surprisingly sweet, spanish lance, the fucking korean place on 4th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991
Summary: Keith has been nothing but a thorn in Lance's side since the mullet-haired ass first walked into the classroom. But when he decides to get himself shoved into the deep end and, wow, can't even swim, Lance has to save his pretty self and then Pidge volunteers him to teach Keith how to swim. Great. Just great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been like three weeks since we were gonna post this and we've had it completely finished for at _least_ five weeks... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Translations for this chapter can be found [ here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SK1uIUNINU44hyRNQ9yQDXh-5m85iJDhszUvfAaxzsE/edit?usp=drive_web)! We recommend you open it in a new tab so you can flip to it when needed. :D

It was too hot.

It was too hot, it was summer, and Pidge was not about to take no for an answer. “There’s a shallow end and your A/C is broken,” she argued. Could she fix it? Absolutely. Was she going to? Maybe after she dragged his ass to the pool if he didn’t whine too much. So far, he’d been whining a lot. She’d get Hunk to do it after his shift at the snack bar. He was nicer than she was.

She tapped her foot against his wooden porch, hands on her hips as she stared impatiently at the door of his cabin. Sweat rolled down her back, unimpeded by her green one-piece, and her hair was a puffed mess. Screw it. “Keith, if you don’t get your butt out here in five _seconds_ , I’m going in to drag you out!”

“Shallow end or not, I’m _not_ going, Pidge!” He remained in his chair despite his clothes being drenched in sweat, arms crossed stubbornly across his chest and glaring at the door as if he could will Pidge away by magic. “You know how I feel about that place…”

“You’re going to die of heatstroke.” She pounded her fist on the door, scowling. “Let’s go! Don’t be a baby!”

At the insult, he got up and flung his door open. “I’m not a baby!” Pouting, he turned away and walked back in, allowing Pidge to let herself inside. “Why are you making me do this?”

“Because, again, you’re going to die of heatstroke. I even bought you a pair of swim trunks.” She chucked a shopping bag at his head, unsurprised when he snagged it easily. “And it’s a place we can get into for free because we know the owners. _And_ Hunk’ll give us free hot dogs, and I’m starving and you’re broke. And - I’m really starting to get tired of saying and, so you just need to agree with me - your AC isn’t getting fixed until I get some cooldown time. Lions’ Pool is the best cooldown place.”

Sighing, he opened the bag and peered inside, seeing a flash of red amongst a mass of black; well, at least she had gotten the colors right. “Fine. Let me go change.” He trudged out of the room, taking the trunks out of the bag and leaving the plastic on the coffee table. “I hope you brought sunscreen, too. You know I burn easily.”

“You know I do too, loser.” Pleased to have gotten her way, she wandered to the single fan he had uselessly blowing hot air around and stood in front of it to wait. “Just hurry up. This place is suffocating and really not healthy for you, y’know. We’re taking your motorcycle, by the way. I only have my bike.”

“Okay, okay.” Shutting the door to his bathroom, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, his pants following suit; he’d need to throw them in the wash later, but they could stay there for now. He ripped the tags off of the [swim trunks](https://goo.gl/5DSWK0) and unfolded them warily. They were pretty plain, mostly black with a block of red at the waistband that got progressively skinnier on the left. He stepped into them, slipping the fabric up his legs until he reached his hips, securing the tie in front.

Then he looked into the mirror. _What the hell_. “ _Pidge_!”

She smothered a laugh, but couldn’t hide the grin. “What?”

He threw the door open and marched out. “ _Look at them_!” The trunks barely covered the tops of his thighs and were so tight they looked like they were about to rip at the seams at any moment. “Did you forget what size to get?”

“What, they were the only red ones left on the shelf! It’s not my fault you’re color-picky.” And he wasn’t the only one out of their group who was, so she understood his desire to adhere to it. “Besides, you look fine and if you get into the shallow end, no one’s going to care. At least it’s not a speedo.”

“I-” That was true, but still. “Fine. Let’s go, then.” He grabbed a towel from a closet in the hallway; he threw her one, too. “Hopefully there won’t be too many people there this time of day.”

It was boiling hot outside and Lions’ Pool was one of the most popular in their town, but Pidge decided it would be smarter not to remind him of that and swung the towel across her shoulders. “Hopefully.”

\----

The pool was hopping. Families took up poolside chairs, the few picnic tables set up by the snack bar were full, and all lifeguards were on duty. Their high chairs dotted the three pools that actually made up the space, one of which just being a basin for the three twisting slides. She lifted her gaze to Keith, amused by his nonplussed face. “Do you want to go in the kiddie pool?” she teased. It was the only one actually shaped like a lion, the depth not exceeding five feet at any point.

“No, I do not want to go in the _kiddie pool_ , Pidge.” He crossed his arms over his bare chest, already beginning to feel his skin burning in the sun. “I might not know how to swim, but I’m not a child.” His gaze flitted to the main pool, packed almost to capacity with people eager to beat the heat. “Let’s just get in the water. As long as I stay in the shallow end I should be fine.”

“Okay. I don’t think we’re going to be able to find any empty chairs, but Lance is working today. We can use his seat. He won’t care.” She jerked her head in the direction of one of the lifeguard towers, and started towards it. “Come on.”

Keith followed her, staring at the top of the tower. Lance was one of their mutual friends, but one that Keith had never hung out with; he was pretty sure they shared a math class at the local college, but he tended to not pay attention to his classmates. Falling into step next to Pidge, away from the edge of the pool, he commented, “I didn’t know he was a lifeguard.”

“Yeah, well, one of the guys who normally handles it is doing courses abroad, so Shiro asked him to fill in. Lance is basically always here anyway.” He taught swim classes and had for a few years, but it wasn’t any sort of surprise that Keith wasn’t aware. He barely talked to anyone and, really, if Shiro hadn’t introduced her to Keith, she doubted he’d talk to her or let her drag him around to places. “He’s a little bit insufferable about it, though, so get ready.”

“Great.” When they got up to the chair, Keith took shelter in the sliver of shadow it created on the pool deck. He angled his head up and was immediately blinded by the bright smile Lance threw their way - though the sun gleaming off of his aviators didn’t help, either.

“Hey, Pidge,” he greeted, though thanked every god he’d ever heard of for the dark shades since his gaze was all on Keith. Had he bought his freaking trunks from the kids’ section by accident? It was already absurdly unfair that he had to stare at the back of his head in every single one of his classes and wonder if that distracting mullet was as soft as it looked. Did he really have to show up where he worked too and look even _more_ distracting? All that pale, soft-looking skin was leanly muscled in ways his clothes normally hid, and the thought of him getting wet and dripping in the pool was going to make Lance’s shorts tent.

Asshole probably knew it, too. Always fucking ignoring him.

He swung his gaze to Pidge. She shared only a handful of his classes and was pretty enough, sure, but she was a _kid_ and only in those classes because she happened to be a genius kid. Much, much safer to look at than mullet boy. He couldn’t go around popping boners in his chair, for crying out loud, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to start popping them for _Keith_. Lance swung out of the chair, his landing practiced. “Heat bring you out?”

“Yeah. We want to use your chair for our crap. You’re not going on break anytime soon, are you?”

His gaze was on Keith again, perusing him from a much closer angle. He was absurdly attractive, mullet curling in the mid-May heat. What an asshole. “Nah. Just got back.”

“Explains why you’re all wet. Normally lifeguards take their breaks _away_ from the pool,” Pidge pointed out.

Lance’s grin brightened, gaze steering away from Keith again. “C’mon, Pidge, it’s too hot and boring in the breakroom. But, sure, you can use the tower. I’ll keep an eye on your stuff. Guess I can watch Keith’s too.”

Keith was trying not to stare at Lance. Trying, and failing miserably. His eyes kept drifting down to his toned chest, following the water droplets rolling across the expanse of tan skin until they were absorbed into the waistband of his blue lifeguard shorts. And Lance’s legs went on for _miles_ , smooth-shaven to lessen his resistance in the water. When he realized he’d been doing it too long, he snapped his gaze back up, annoyed that he couldn’t see Lance’s eyes behind the dumb sunglasses. “Thanks, Lance.” He walked over and draped his towel on the wooden crossbeam of the chair so he wouldn’t embarrass himself further.

Lance folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the tower legs. “You’ve got sunscreen, right?” he asked, gaze on Pidge and not Keith’s back. Nope. “I’d hate to see Keith here turn into a lobster.”

“Ha _ha_ ,” Keith deadpanned, unsure what to make of his tone. They'd never even talked before. What the hell? “Of course we have sunscreen. Pidge brought it from her house.” He rifled around in the bag they’d brought with them and held it out for Lance to see.

Well, la dee da. Lance’s lips curved into a smirk. “Need help covering your back, _chico lindo_?”

“I- huh?” Not used to being thrown off guard like that, Keith couldn’t think of anything to say. Well, there were _some_ things he wanted to say, but none that he would voice out loud, the most prominent thing being “Yes, please.”

“Sunscreen, Keith.” Lance tipped the shades down, blue eyes nothing but amused challenge and a brow quirking. “Keep up, buddy. You want me to get your back?”

“Uh…” He glanced at Pidge, who was laughing behind her hand and waggling her eyebrows; she was the only one who knew he was gay, and he could tell what she was trying to do. Damn her. Keith extended his arm and dropped the bottle into Lance’s hand. “S-sure.”

Oh, hell frickin’ yes. Not that he, like, really wanted to touch all that smooth, pale skin. How the hell did a guy avoid tanning so completely in the _desert_? Lance poured sunscreen into his palm and tossed the bottle to Pidge so she could handle herself. He moved his index finger in a little circle to get Keith to turn around, and stepped closer when he did. He did try not to give a damn if the asshole got himself sunburned, but the minute his fingers found skin he found himself rubbing the sunscreen in with enough care to not miss a spot. From shoulders to the waistband of those deliciously tiny shorts, his fingers explored. Keith probably continued not to be aware of him, so he couldn’t help mouthing off. “You’re seriously tense there, bud. A good swim should loosen you up.”

“Y-yeah…?” Keith pointedly ignored Pidge’s snickering as Lance’s hands worked the lotion into his back. It was a wonder he wasn’t getting goosebumps along his skin, even in the heat. “Well, that’s what we’re here for, right?”

Pidge couldn’t help the scoff when Lance took the bottle back to add more sunscreen to his hands. Keith’s back was going to be protected for the next year at this rate, but she wasn’t going to comment. Lance was a huge flirt and a bigger loser, but he wasn’t a bad guy despite his completely incorrect assessment of Keith and the complex attached to it. And, wow, did Keith need something to do besides practice his martial arts in his garage and study. “That’s what I’m here for. Keith’s more here to frown at things in the shallow end.”

Lance laughed, taking a chance in sliding his hands down Keith’s arms. Why were they so firm? Muscles lean but so obviously _there_. What the hell? “What, not a fan of crowds? Or just not that great a swimmer?”

Keith shrugged one shoulder, unwilling to admit he couldn’t actually swim at all. At least not to Lance. “Little of both.” The look he shot Pidge was silently pleading for her to keep her mouth shut.

Both of her brows lifted, but she shrugged in acceptance. If he wanted to fib, that was on him, but she wasn’t going to let Lance’s over-application go unmentioned anymore. “Lance, you planning on doing his chest too? He could fall back onto the sun and not get burned at this rate. Come on.”

Lance’s hands slid away, lifting when he shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind. All part of the job, right? Keeping pool-goers safe and all.”

It was tempting to turn around and just let Lance do his front, too, but carefully kept that invitation under wraps. Pidge would never let him hear the end of it. “I think I can manage,” he said instead, taking the bottle back from Lance. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Really, really, _really_ anytime. It was a genuine disappointment that he wasn’t going to be able to get his hands on those _abs_. Fuck. No. He was supposed to hate him, but Keith wasn't taking a single thing he said the way it was intended. When another lifeguard blew his whistle, Lance glanced over his shoulder and sighed at the roughhousing going on in the section he was supposed to be watching. “And now I get to go back to work. Pidge, when you get a chance, can you get Hunk to bring a popsicle or something my way? Heat’s gonna kill me.”

“No problem.”

“Thanks.” He looked to Keith again, lifting his chin. “Hope you find something to not frown at, _chico lindo_.” Asshole, asshole, asshole- “ _Me gusta tu sonrisa_.”

Keith knew there was at least one thing he wouldn’t be frowning at, and that was Lance. He only wished he could understand what he was saying to him. “I’ll try.”

Lance grinned and climbed back up to his seat to sprawl beneath the umbrella affixed to the tower. It was a shame, honestly, that they were going to head across to the shallow end. He definitely wouldn’t mind spending the last hour of his shift checking Keith out. It wouldn’t be much different from his normal work activity. Honestly, though he didn't know why his eyes wanted to linger so long on the biggest prick in the aeronautical program at their school. It may have had something to do with the fact that Lance was weak for pretty things. Or it could be that Keith wasn’t ignoring him right then, that was for sure.

Lance chanced a look downwards, trying not to squirm when he found dark eyes on him.“Come on, Keith,” Pidge was saying. “I'm good if you are.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” They took off to the other side of the pool and were in the water no time. It was barely cooler than the air around them, the addition of too many bodies hiking the temperature up to an uncomfortable level. “This feels more like a jacuzzi than a pool.” But he couldn’t complain much because it still felt better than being trapped in his cabin with no AC; he’d have to thank Pidge later, maybe buy her something nice when he had the money for it. She certainly deserved it after everything she’s put up with, anyway.

“It’s not your hellfire house, so it’ll do.” She smirked. “Besides, you’re just hot and bothered because Lance wouldn’t stop touching you.”

“That’s not-” His eyes slid back over to the lifeguard tower, staring up at Lance. He thought that he might have been looking right at Keith, but couldn’t tell because of those dumb sunglasses that made him even more attractive. Dragging a hand through his hair he turned back to Pidge. “Yeah, okay, but he was absolutely flirting with me, wasn’t he? Is he… gay?”

“Lance is very, very pan.” Her brows lifted at his bewildered look. “Pansexual?” He shrugged, and she gave up. “Yeah, Keith, he’s gay.”

“Cool.”

They swam around for a bit - well, Pidge swam circles around Keith as he stood almost unmoving in the water. He ended up leaning against the side of the pool, knees bent so his torso was just submerged, and staring up at Lance on his perch. “Oh!” Grabbing Pidge on her next lap, he said, “Weren’t we supposed to get Hunk to bring Lance something?”

“Yeah, that’s true.” She sighed gustily, skipping the stairs and boosting herself up over the wall. “I’m gonna get a hot dog.”

“I’ll get one, too.” Truthfully he hadn’t eaten anything yet that day, but Pidge would yell at him if she knew, so he kept quiet. He followed her lead out of the pool, vaulting himself up gracefully onto the concrete. “Let’s go.”

She pushed her hands into the pockets of the boy’s swim trunks she wore over her one piece, not entirely comfortable in the girl’s suit alone and didn’t see the Galra kid until they’d nearly run him over. He sneered at her, already annoyed because he and his brothers had been made to put their water guns away after becoming a little too... enthusiastic with them. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going, you oddity.”

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that.” Keith stepped in, shielding Pidge’s smaller form with his body.

“Oh, is it a _her_ today? I wonder what it’ll be tomorrow.”

Pidge bristled, ready to step out from behind Keith and handle him herself. She wasn’t an _it_! Yeah, he was older and a hell of a lot bigger, but Sendak was just another smarmy asshole from school. Most of the Galra family was like that. But Keith very clearly wasn’t having that.

“That’s none of your damn concern.” Keith growled; he really, _really_ wanted to dole out some kicks, but was not going to initiate the physical fight himself. “So how about you walk away before things get ugly.”

Sendak’s lips curled into a sneer. “With you and that thing behind you in my line of sight, things have already gotten ugly.”

Keith leaned in closer, getting right up into his face. “Watch yourself, Sendak. I can kick your ass without even breaking a sweat.”

“You’d have to actually be able to land a blow first,” Sendak taunted and moved quickly. A hard shove at the edge of the pool sent Keith hurtling into the deep end. One of the lifeguards blew their whistle, Sendak beating a hasty retreat for his family, but Pidge didn’t pay attention to the snarl he sent her.

Her gaze was on the water. The very crowded eight-foot-deep water that Keith had fallen into, that he wasn’t coming back up from. “Keith!”

Fear immediately engulfed him, his muscles locking up and not allowing him to move. His eyes had still been open when he went under, the chlorine burning them, and the only thing he could see was a throng of legs above him as he sunk lower and lower until his back hit the floor of the pool. Stupidly, he opened his mouth to try to shout, but all that came out was a muffled cry and a giant air bubble which floated rapidly to the surface. He couldn’t help but take a breath in, the nasty pool water flooding his lungs. It felt like he had swallowed liquid fire.

There was no way to tell how long he was under, but his vision had blacked out and he had no choice but to accept that he was probably going to die.

Above the surface was a flurry of activity, Pidge having bolted to the lifeguard she actually knew and trusted when shit went south. This was so south it was traveling north again. “Lance!”

He was already jumping down. He’d seen the little interaction and had been ready to jump down and push Sendak away from both Pidge and Keith. The little shove into the water had made his eyes roll. It was a dick move, pretty cowardly too, but he’d expected Keith to just pop back up. Maybe the deep end was a little crowded, but not so bad that someone couldn’t resurface. But then Pidge was running for him and, oh shit, something was wrong. Maybe he’d hit his head or-

“Keith can’t swim!” Pidge exclaimed.

Or maybe he couldn’t swim. Okay. “Fuck.” Lance barely gave anyone a chance to react to his whistle before he was diving in to get him. It had only been a minute, maybe two, but that was enough if someone wasn’t used to the water or panicked. It was obviously enough for Keith, looking weightless under the water with his limbs reaching surreally for the surface and hair floating about his face. His chest wasn’t moving, eyes closed, and lips parted.

That was not okay.

Lance got his arms under him and kicked up from the pool floor and broke the surface near the wall. The head lifeguard was on scene, thankfully, and whatever instructions Shiro had barked to the pool-goers had given Lance enough room to push Keith onto the concrete and heave himself up right after.

“Lance-”

“I got it, Shiro.” Pulse, pulse- yes, there was a pulse. Just no breathing. He’d only had to perform CPR a handful of times, but he kept current on his certifications so it was all muscle memory as he pushed aside the fact that this was _Keith Kogane_ and they shared all the same friends. And maybe Lance didn’t know him that well, but he still wasn’t going to _not_ fix this. No water immediately visible, oh boy. He tilted Keith’s head back, opening his airway, and pinched his nose shut before lowering his mouth to cover Keith’s and breathed out until Keith’s chest rose.

He kept the cycle of two breaths per five seconds, checking his pulse between puffs, until Keith finally coughed. Lance turned him onto his side carefully, holding him steady while he heaved the water he’d sucked in, and rubbed his back. “You’re okay, Keith. You’re good. I’ve got you.”

Keith continued until he was dry-heaving, lungs and stomach still burning. Confused - he was _so_ confused - he looked around, noticing the giant crowd of people. Pidge was standing right in front of him, biting her nails. There was a hand on his back, still steadily rubbing up and down, and he turned to try to find the source of the warmth.

Of course it was Lance’s face that stared back at him. “Wha-” And oh god, his throat hurt like hell, but he got the question out in a quiet rasp. “What happened?”

Lance brushed wet hair off his brow, lips quirked in relief. “You did your best impression of a drowning victim. You hit your head on the way down, _chico lindo_?”

“N-no, I- oh god.” This was so embarrassing. That Sendak kid was _dead_ the next time he showed his face. Panting, he licked his lips, tasting something past the chlorine though he couldn’t put his finger on it. Some sort of chapstick, maybe. Strawberry? “Did _you_ give me CPR?”

“The PR part, yeah.” His chest would be hurting a hell of a lot more if the C third had been involved. “And I’ve had better first kisses, lemme tell you. Maybe you can make it up to me sometime.”

“Lance,” Shiro said, tone all warning, “keep your flirting in check for five minutes.”

“What, starting now?”

“Lance.”

He grinned down at Keith, shoulders lifting in a small shrug. “If you’re game, let me help you up. We can get you in an actual chair while we wait for paramedics.”

Keith only nodded, his throat still on fire, and shifted to try to get his feet underneath him. His limbs still felt a little numb so he held a hand out to Lance, a silent request for assistance.

Lance took his hand, hauling him up and keeping him close with a secure arm wrapped around his waist. “There we go, _chico lindo_. Shiro?”

“Go ahead and take him to the breakroom. Allura’s called the paramedics and they’ll be here soon.”

“Gotcha.” It was a little surreal, honestly, to feel Keith leaning so heavily against him even though he was clearly trying to stand on his own, so he held a little tighter and took the choice away from him. Keith was going to use him for support and that was that. “Come on, Pidge.”

“I am already so far ahead of you, I am basically holding the door open.”

Lance grinned when she surged by and looked at Keith. “Just let me know if you need to stop or whatever.”

Keith didn’t want to stop, he wanted to get out of view of the public eye. And he was so grateful for Lance at that moment, even if he was still terribly mortified over what happened. “Okay.” He took a deep breath that burned his lungs and tried to make his legs work, not wanting Lance to do all the work. It made him feel weak and that was one thing that he was not.

Lance guided him to the breakroom, Pidge indeed holding the door open for them. He helped settle Keith into a chair. “You want some water? I’ve got a cold bottle in here and some gum if you want to help your throat, Cinnamon or spearmint.”

“Both, please. I mean- Water, yes, cinnamon.” God he was a mess. He slumped down further in the chair, working on controlling his breathing, and watched Lance as he made his way around the room. His hair was dripping water down his back and onto the floor as he made his way back over to Keith. “Thanks,” he said, taking the items from Lance’s hands. Popping the gum in his mouth, he almost immediately regretted his decision on flavor when it did nothing but burn his throat even more. He quickly took a large swig of water to try to calm it down.

Pidge rolled her eyes behind her glasses. Why would the big dumb choose cinnamon? Why would the bigger dumb _give him_ cinnamon? Too late now. “Are you okay? I can’t believe that- that _jerk_ just shoved you in the water like that!”

Coughing again, Keith turned to her. “I’m fine now, thanks to Lance.” Honestly he owed Lance his life now, and, remembering their brief conversation after he regained consciousness, he hoped Lance wasn’t kidding about the kissing thing; he would definitely like to “make it up to him.” “We can deal with Sendak another time; he’ll get what’s coming to him.”

“I know he won’t be coming back here again. Allura’s been looking for a way to ban them from the place, and there you go.” Lance draped a towel across Keith’s shoulders. “They just think they can do what they want because their dad owns, like, half the town.”

The door swung open, Hunk busting in with Keith and Pidge’s things, and pushed the door shut behind him. “Whoa, guys, it’s clearing out like crazy right now. Not gonna lie, it’s a little bit like a stampede in that it is sudden, big, and scary. Hey, Keith, you okay, man?”

“Yeah, Hunk. I’ll be fine.” Keith smiled up at Lance and tugged the towel more securely around his shoulders, shivering now that he was in a room with actual AC blowing on his still damp skin. “I’m just kinda tired now.”

“It’s not like you can just go home,” Pidge pointed out. “Your house is still way too hot.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Lance wondered, resisting the urge to trace a finger along the curve of his smile. That was just adorable and shouldn’t be allowed.

“AC’s broken,” Pidge supplied. “I was gonna get Hunk to fix it, but it should get done sooner rather than later.”

“Well, I can still fix it. I mean, we’re not technically closed but you know how Allura gets when one of us gets hurt.”

“And Shiro,” Lance pointed out. “He’s Pool Dad for a reason.”

“You guys seriously call him Pool Dad?” Keith tried to laugh but ended up choking on it, gulping down more water and taking a deep, steadying breath. “That’s great.”

“And if he finds out we call him that, we’ll know who to blame, _chico lindo_.”

Hunk laughed, knowing exactly what he was saying. “Lance, seriously?”

He shrugged, cheeks going pink. It was an accurate petname, but he didn’t get a chance to defend it. When the door next swung open, Coran was showing in the paramedics and Lance had to leave to help the other lifeguards clear the pool. Had it been anyone else, business would’ve returned to normal almost immediately. But Hunk had been right about the situation when it was one of them. They were done until Allura and Shiro had both decided for themselves that Keith was alright, especially since Lance was pretty sure Keith lived on his own. He wasn’t exactly an expert on the guy since, well, this had been the longest they’d actually talked in one go. Their second longest conversation had happened a few weeks before in math when Lance had offered a pencil and Keith had walked out with it like an asshole. Still, he sent Keith a wave and a thumbs-up before he slipped out of the breakroom and was extremely relieved that he was fine.

Keith was actually pretty sad to see him leave, but also knew that he he had a job to do. A job that saved his life. When the paramedics were finished checking over him, he was able to leave with Pidge and Hunk, albeit on wobbly legs. He wanted to ask Hunk what Lance had said earlier, since he seemed to understand the Spanish babble coming from the lifeguard, but figured he would wait until they were alone. “I don’t think I’ll be able to safely ride my bike home like this. Hunk, would you mind dropping me off?”

“Yeah, my bike’s still at your house,” Pidge reminded him. “And we’re fixing your AC, so Hunk’s definitely driving.”

“Uh. Okay, sure. I drove Lance in this morning, so I’ll have to text him.”

Pidge scoffed, hopping into the backseat of Hunk’s gold SUV when they reached it. “Like he won’t mind having the pool to himself for a while. He’s got a class tonight anyway, doesn’t he?”

“Oh. Right.” Hunk’s brow furrowed, waiting for her in the back and Keith in the passenger seat to buckle up before he put the car in reverse. “I don’t know how you remember everyone’s schedule, Pidge.”

“It’s a gift.”

“Class?” Keith put the visor down and looked at Pidge through the mirror. “For what? It’s Saturday.”

“He holds swimming lessons at Lions’ for a couple of groups Saturdays and Wednesdays,” she explained. “It’s mostly kids, but he teaches privately, too.” Her lips curved slowly. “Maybe he could teach you.”

Keith blushed; he wanted to be annoyed at her, but now that the idea was planted in his brain he couldn’t _not_ think about it. He pictured himself with Lance in the pool, both of them in just their swim trunks, Lance’s hands all over him as he showed him how to position his body… possibly with some kissing involved. The red on his face intensified and he quickly snapped the visor back up. “Yeah, maybe. Uh. I’ll ask him.” Definitely.

She dug Keith’s phone out of his bag, guessing the password in two quick attempts. “I’m plugging his number into your phone so you can text him when we get to your place.”

“Oh. Okay.” Damn, now he’d actually have to do that. And Pidge would absolutely not let him chicken out. “Thanks.”

\---

From Keith [14:32] _hey lance, its keith._

From Keith [14:33] _pidge told me u do private swim lessons?_

From Keith [14:33] _...can u teach me?_

From Lance [15:01] _:)))) Free tomorrow afternoon, chico lindo. 1 good?_

Holy crap, that was so soon. But as he stared down at his phone, at those _stupid emojis_ , he couldn’t help but smile.

From Keith [15:04] _thats fine_

From Lance [15:11] _Its a date_

From Lance [15:14] _and Shiro’s bringing your motorcycle home so you don’t have to worry about it._

From Lance [15:16] _See you tomorrow~_

“Tomorrow.” He clutched his phone in his hand, hard enough that he thought he would crack the screen. And he totally didn’t miss Lance’s “it’s a date” text, hope filling him to the brim.

From Keith [15:18] _wait, how will shiro get home?_

From Lance [15:21] _Eres dulce. Pool mom, duh, she’s following him_

Duh was right. Keith dropped his face into his hand and threw his phone onto the bed next to him. He laid back on his pillow, the AC now blowing blissfully cold air thanks to Hunk and Pidge, and stared at the ceiling. A couple minutes passed, his eyelids starting to droop, before his phone buzzing jerked him back; he picked it up and unlocked it, looking at the text message that had just come through.

From Lance [15:28] _¿Puedo llevarte a cenar? 7?_

From Lance [15:29] _Look it up, lemme know. I have a class :))))_

Frowning, he copied the text and opened up a translator app, pasting it in and waiting for it to spit out the English version. When it did, he choked and dropped his phone on his chest. He picked it back up carefully, as if it would burn him, the words “ _Can I take you to dinner?_ ” still illuminated on the screen.

“Oh my god.” He typed back a quick reply and hit send before he could back out. Knowing that Lance probably wouldn't get it until his class was over did nothing to help his nerves.

From Keith [15:33] _yeah… yeah, 7 is fine_

He then had the idea to copy the other Spanish words Lance had sent him, plugging those in and blushing even further. God, what was he getting himself into?

He tossed his phone down again and pushed himself up from the bed. If he was going to be having dinner tonight with _Lance McClain_ , he was going to need to shower. And also nap, because he was still really exhausted after everything that had happened. Shower first.

And it was a miracle in and of itself that he hadn't jerked off like he wanted to, instead focusing on making sure his hair was washed and that the chlorine smell was gone from his skin. When he got out he felt rejuvenated and fell onto his bed again in just his towel. Checking the time - just past 4 - he set an alarm on his phone to wake him up in an hour and a half, hoping that would give him enough time to get ready.

\---

Just after five, with six five-eight year olds bundled off with their parents, Lance made a break for the breakroom. He still had to lock up equipment and re-organize the floating noodles since those had just been tossed haphazardly back into the shed his equipment was kept in. But he had to check first to know if he was going to be very disappointed and very thorough in his cleaning or giddy and quick.

He threw his hands up in the air after reading the response, his phone nearly flying right out of his grip. It wouldn’t have been the first phone he’d lost that way, so was glad when he managed to make a bobbled save. Still, though, he had a date!

Holy crap, he had no idea where he was going to actually take Keith because he hadn’t actually been expecting a yes. But that was a yes!

From Lance [17:13] _:))))))))))))))) <3333333_

Oh, but he also didn’t want to be an asshole. So he plucked his phone back up after tugging on a pair of jean shorts and sent off another two messages.

From Lance [17:20] _If you need to cancel after what went down today, i totally get it btw_

From Lance [17:22] _otherwise, I’ll see you at 7. Shoot me your address :) <3_

He started to put the phone down, but realized he still didn’t know where to take him. And he kind of needed to get home, so two more messages were sent.

From Lance [17:25] _PIDGE V IMPORTANT 911. WHAT FOOD DOES KEITH EAT._

From Lance [17:27] _yo i need a ride home T_T friend, save me_

He threw on a t-shirt and sprinted to the shed with his phone in his pocket. He only had an hour and a half to clean up, get home, ready, and drive to Keith’s place. He didn’t even know how long of a drive that was! Obviously a problem.

Cleaning was a flurry of activity, life vests hung a little haphazardly and two or three noodles still on the floor. But at least they were near the bucket, and he could get there early the following day to fix everything before his lesson with Keith. Hopefully they still had a lesson after this. Which, you know, why wouldn't they? Lance was a catch and he knew it.

His hair was still dripping water down the back of his shirt when he jumped into the passenger seat of Hunk’s SUV. “Shotgun!”

“Lance, you’re the only one in the-”

“Yup, and I called shotgun.” Lance grinned at him before checking his phone.

From Pidge [17:38] _The Korean place on 4th?_

From Lance [17:57] _I AM NOT TAKING KEITH_ KOGANE _TO THE KOREAN PLACE, PIDGE_

From Pidge [18:00] _But he likes the Korean place on 4th._

From Lance [18:01] _Piiiiiiiiiiidge, I'm not coming off as racist on date #1_

From Pidge [18:05] _But you’re a Cuban mutt_

From Lance [18:07] _Being brown doesn't separate me from being racist? Or coming off as racist? #GetWoke_

From Pidge [18:10] _..._

Lance groaned, Hunk lifting a brow as they pulled into Lance’s driveway. “What's going on?”

“I'm trying to find out what food Keith eats and Pidge is useless.”

“So you didn't ask the friend who's in culinary?”

Lance opened his mouth, only to close it and actually think. “Um. So, hey, Hunk. What food does Keith like?”

“I know he likes the Korean place on 4th.” Lance threw his hands up in unimpressed shock, but Hunk ignored him. “But there's that Polynesian place on the 10th too. And-”

“That'll work, Hunk! Thanks, buddy! My man! My bro! Homie G sliced skillets!” Lance bounced out of the car, almost forgetting his seatbelt in his haste. He liked the Polynesian place and it wasn’t bad. He googled their phone number, throwing a wave over his shoulder and tumbled over his youngest sister's shoes, rapping his chin on the floor. “ _Shit_!” he yelped just as the restaurant answered and there was a small click when they hung up on him. “No, damn it.”

Lance kicked Stefani’s shoes under the shoe rack, hardly noticing that he left his flip-flops in the same inconvenient spot as she'd left hers. He snagged the car keys off the hook, knowing someone in the house would inevitably steal them if he didn’t make the first move, and sprinted up the stairs. He yanked his shirt off before redialing, bouncing on his heels with the phone caught between his ear and shoulder. He made the 7:30 reservation, and tossed his phone to his bed only to have it buzz as he was kicking off his shorts.

From Keith [18:30] _lance, i just saw ur txt_

From Keith [18:30] _not canceling_

From Keith [18:31] _c u @7_

The next message had his address, Lance throwing it onto his phone's GPS. Fifteen minute drive. Shit.

From Lance [18:35] _Might be a smidge late??? My class ran over a few minutes and a mom was late for pick-up._

He snagged his robe and threw it on before sailing into the bathroom just ahead of one of his older sisters. She threw her hands up. “What the _hell_ , Lance?”

“Got a date! Deal with it!”

She gasped, leaning against the door. “Her, him, or they?”

“Tell you later.” Lance laughed, shooting off another text before climbing into the shower.

From Lance [18:37] _Quiero un tiempo contigo, chico lindo. Hasta pronto :))))_

He was out in five minutes, hairdryer in hand as he darted to his room. “Her, him, or they?” his sister demanded again.

“Him and he’s gorgeous!”

“Pics or it didn’t happen!”

He swung his door shut on a laugh, practically diving into his closet to find something that wouldn’t look as last minute as it was. He mostly had shorts, a few pairs of slacks he considered to be church clothes for the few times a year his parents dragged the family to church, and a grand total of... two pairs of skinny jeans. Hooray for casual, broke as fuck dates. He snagged a pair of jeans and his favorite raglan shirt with the blue sleeves, searching high and low for his heelys.

Ten to seven, he tripped over his own stupid flip-flops and had to kick them under the shoe rack before running out to jump behind the wheel of the family’s old hatchback. He was only four minutes late thanks to some creativity with the speed limit signs, and almost wasn’t sure he was at the right place until he saw the motorcycle out front. He'd never dated someone with a bike before, so wondered if Keith would take him for a ride sometime if this went well. Holy mcfrick, did he want this to go well.

Lance rapped on the door of the secluded cabin, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Keith to appear.

Keith was still scrambling to get dressed. He had snoozed his alarm three times before he remembered what he had even set it for, launching himself out of bed once he did.

When he had checked his phone at 6:30, it showed he had three text messages from Lance and two from Shiro. Shiro’s were asking if he was up, and then three minutes later telling him that his motorcycle was parked in the yard. Or what passed as a yard.

Lance’s messages were a bit more enthusiastic, what with the dumb emojis. But he couldn't complain when his stomach had fluttered looking at the one that was all smiley faces and hearts. He had tapped out a few replies, sending him his address, and then set his phone on the dresser. It buzzed again a couple minutes later with two more messages from Lance; the Spanish one had him blushing down at the translation, but he didn't bother replying.

He was just pulling on his shoes when the knock had sounded on his door. Checking to make sure his hair didn't reflect the fact that he'd basically just woke up, he walked the short distance through his cabin to the front door.

Nervous, but with a small smile on his face, he opened it to find Lance standing on his porch. “H-hi.” His voice sounded like someone had rubbed his throat with sandpaper, but he was too damn excited to care, especially when he eyed Lance up and down, the skinny jeans leaving nothing to his imagination.

“Hi.” Wow, he sounded like crap. Lance held up his phone and snapped a picture of his smile anyway to send to his sister because his voice didn't affect his looks one bit. Plus, “Now I have a contact pic for you. My phone feels complete.” He swapped his phone for a pack of gum, one or two packs always handy since one never knew when they'd get a chance to kiss a person. “It's not cinnamon this time since that messed you up more than helped you earlier. How you feeling?”

Keith blinked, still surprised by the sudden picture Lance snapped, but took the gum he was being offered. “Thanks. I'm fine.” The mint gum felt much better than the cinnamon had, cooling the fire still raging in his esophagus. “It still hurts a little to breathe, but the nap helped.”

“Naps always help. I never understood why they stopped being required after kindergarten.” He stepped back to give Keith room to step onto the porch, arms folded behind his head as he locked the door behind him. “You sure you're up to coming out? I totally get if you need more time. I just, y'know, really wanted to see you and make sure you were okay? Nobody was giving me details beyond 'he's fine, stop worrying.'”

“I _am_ fine,” he insisted, “But yeah, I need to get out.” Shrugging, he shoved his hands in his pockets when he got the sudden urge to reach out and wrap Lance in a hug. “I'm, uh, glad it's you.”

Lance, of course, had no concept of personal space. He leaned in and gave him a quick, friendly kiss. His thumbs stayed safely hooked in the belt loops of his jeans even though the light contact sent electricity zinging down his spine. Keith's lips were soft now that Lance could actually appreciate them, warm under his. It would've been nice to just push him back inside and find out what else would be nice and warm beneath his lips. “Come on. I don't know about you, but I'm starving.”

Stunned into silence, all Keith could do was nod dumbly. Emboldened by Lance's forwardness, he took his hands out of his jeans and surged towards him, wrapping his arms around Lance's middle and burying his face in his neck. He inhaled deeply, smelling Lance's soap and the scent of chlorine from the pool that was probably always clinging to his skin.

Lance blinked in surprise, but was quick to return the embrace. He held as tightly as he dared, not wanting to make it even harder for him to breathe, but rubbed his back and was happy enough to bury his face in the soft mullet. His heart hadn't skipped about this much when he'd just thought of Keith as the hot guy in class who did nothing but ignore him. Distressingly attractive guy that he'd had to drag out of the water was a totally different story, and his heart was hopscotching all over the place. “Your hair’s stupid soft.”

Keith huffed a short laugh into Lance's neck and pulled back; he wouldn't admit that he'd done that on purpose. “Let's go. I still haven't eaten…”

“What, like, at all?” Lance grabbed his hand, enjoying the feel of his fingerless gloves more than he thought he would. The odd mix of intimacy and modesty made him wonder what those hands would feel like on his skin, but he tugged Keith off the porch to bundle him into the passenger seat in full mother hen mode. His friends sucked at taking care of themselves and he added Keith to the pile with a little question mark after “friend” since he wasn’t completely sure what they were. “Hunk said you like the Polynesian place on 10th, so I snagged us a reservation. That cool?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” He settled into the seat and buckled in, glancing out the window and messing with the hem of his shirt. “So how, uh, how long have you been giving swim lessons?”

“Forever.” Lance grinned, shrugging as he switched into reverse and pulled out of the dusty path that could loosely be called a driveway. “To be more accurate, right around five years. I was there opening day of Lions and it started with just my two younger sibs since they couldn't swim at all. So that kind of expanded to their friends, so then it started to expand even more. And then I hit sixteen and Allura tugged me aside one day, and I thought, like, I was about to get the biggest smackdown. I mean, she's gorgeous and sweet, but she'll fuck you up.” She was basically the embodiment of all of his life goals. “Turned out, she'd been watching me basically start my own company for two years and now that I was actually sixteen, she was able to give me an actual job. So I guess the really short answer is, yeah, five years.”

He tapped his brakes at a stop sign, deeming that good enough before whipping around a corner. “Your turn. Why the aeronautical program?”

Keith shrugged. “My childhood was… complicated. I lost my parents at a young age and bounced around to a lot of different foster homes and schools. There was one family that actually kept me for an entire school year before they sent me back. Sixth grade…” He had to swallow around a lump in his throat. “My sixth grade science teacher was the only one who really inspired and encouraged me to do better, and she was really into aviation and space travel and stuff like that.”

He looked over at Lance then. “That kind of stuck with me, you know? Made me have something to really strive for, and I guess I just latched onto the idea of being a pilot.”

He'd known about the orphan thing. Pidge had told him one afternoon when he'd been complaining about the jerk not giving him the time of day, like, how are you even friends with that asshole, Pidge? And then he'd cooled down some because, wow, he couldn't even imagine losing his family. He couldn't very well look at him while driving, but he glanced over long enough to be able to take his hand.

Lance had seven siblings, both parents, and a set of grandparents who'd lived in their house longer than he'd been alive. So there was no way for him to relate to that, but he was always willing to offer genuine comfort. “So you probably have no idea unless Pidge or Hunk said something, buuuut I used to think you were the biggest asshole.” He used a red light as an opportunity to lift their hands, pressing a kiss to the skin showing through the opening of Keith’s glove. “And I'm sorry about that.”

He blushed at the romantic gesture, contemplating taking his hand back; he'd never done this before and didn't know how to react other than becoming embarrassed. “Thanks? But they never said anything to me. You just outed yourself, pal.” But he couldn't bring himself to be mad at him, especially since that apparently was in the past, and Lance didn't seem to think that about him now.

Lance snickered. “Outing myself has never been a problem, _chico lindo_.”

Keith frowned slightly. “Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not pretty.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Excuse me? _¡Eres muy lindo_! You're gorgeous, Keith.” Lance shook his head, releasing his hand to turn, but took it again to lace their fingers. “'Not pretty.' Pssh. It's like you don't own a mirror.”

“Lance, I…” He didn't know what to say. He'd never been told he was pretty before, let alone _gorgeous_. The fact that it was Lance, who actually _was_ fucking beautiful, had his blush deepening. He squeezed Lance's hand, muttering, “You are too.”

He knew that. Lance grinned. He knew that very, very well, and worked to ensure it. Chlorine and sun were brutal on the skin, and he dealt with both daily, which meant he had a very strict skin care routine. After all, he had to make sure he stayed flawless for his own vanity first. Keith was probably an effortless blessing. No one else could rock a mullet and somehow still look put-together. It was another check in the 'Reasons to Hate Keith' list that had gotten shuffled into the 'Reasons To Do Keith' list. He wondered how soon Keith would let him, zipping into a parking spot. He obviously needed some appreciation if he didn’t think he was pretty, and Lance knew how to appreciate.

He unclicked his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Keith’s cheek. “ _Quiero hacerte el amor, chico lindo. Te haré sentir bien_ ,” he promised and shut off the car. “Let's eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates... sometimes. idk  
> Tentative schedule:  
>  ~~Ch 1: 10/4~~  
>  ~~Ch 2: 10/12~~  
>  ~~Ch 3: 10/25~~  
>  ~~Ch 4: 11/5~~  
>  ~~Ch 5: 11/8~~  
>  ~~Ch 6: 11/20~~  
>  ~~Ch 7: 11/21~~  
>  ~~Ch 8: 11/21~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact: both of us live on the east coast of Florida (we're like 5 miles from the beach) and Hurricane Matthew was a thing that happened last Friday. We just got power & internet back a couple days ago (Syl's internet is _still_ out). So that's why this is a day late.
> 
>  **Translations for this chapter can be found[here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KQwPIuwPTwUmSchxD5oaSvEYOyMhOl-PfX6d2kkBFgQ/edit?usp=sharing)!** We recommend you open it in a new tab so you can flip to it when needed. :D
> 
> Korean Keith <3  
> Also, if anyone actually knows Korean and you see any problems, please let me (Amy) know. I tried desperately not to use Google Translate, but I had to find a Hangul-to-Romanization converter online and idk how reliable it is.

Lance loved dating. He didn’t get to go on as many as he would've liked because, well, he tended to meet people at clubs where quick lines and dancing were the favored methods of interaction. Quick hands and fast feet - it was just fun.

Dating was slower. Not any less fun, but slower. It had some of the same components - Lance had too many lines stored in his brain to _not_ scatter them into casual conversation - but it mattered more. The one-on-one attempt to actually get to know another person and maybe build into something more. And he figured, ten minutes in with Keith rolling his eyes at him over his ice water, that dating Keith was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.

But he was taking this dork to a club as soon as possible because he was just _adorable_. He'd have no idea how it worked, probably get flustered the first time someone hit on him, and Lance just had to see it. He'd have to make it a priority the next weekend. It was so happening.

“You’re cute when you're trying to be annoyed, but the blush gives you away, _chico lindo_.”

“Shut up,” Keith said, trying to hide behind his glass. Lance was an embarrassment, but he was cute, so it was really hard to actually stay annoyed at him.

Lance laid his hand on the table, palm up in silent invitation, and waited through Keith’s seriously adorable hesitation. It was starting to seem like Keith had either never gone on a date or could count the number of them on one hand. Either way would be a tragedy. Lance grinned when Keith finally laid his hand over his. A-freaking-dorable. Why had he thought this guy was an asshole? Maybe he'd remember come class Monday, but he was happy to fawn over him for the time being. “I have another one.”

Keith groaned. “Please, no.” His hand felt tingly where it was touching Lance’s and he lightly squeezed it.

“No, it's a classic. Even you'll know this one.” Lance rested a finger against his wrist, lips curving. “I think I'll say it in Spanish so I can feel your pulse skip.”

Blushing again, he ducked his head. His fingers itched to grab his phone and open his translator app; the voice recognition would be able to tell him what Lance was about to say, but he was already opening his mouth, the smooth Spanish slipping out effortlessly.

“ _Si te digo que tienes un cuerpo precioso, ¿me lo restregaràs por la cara?_ ” Lance laughed, rubbing small circles above Keith’s unsteady pulse. “I'm not translating it. All the magic’ll be gone.”

“I hate you.” But he was smiling and couldn’t look away from Lance’s face, those damn blue eyes of his twinkling in the stupid dimmed lighting of the restaurant. The weight of his fingers on his wrist was comforting and he was able to finally relax.

Lance’s brows wiggled. “Aw, Keith, don’t hurt my feelings.” He took his other hand, chilled by his drink. “Tell me what music you like. Inquiring minds need to know.”

“Okay, uh…” God, this was embarrassing. “I like, like, punk rock, I guess. And classical, Mozart and Beethoven and stuff. And…” He didn’t want to say it, but, “K-pop.”

“Okay, so same, same, and you do _not_. Cripes, Keith.” Lance laced their fingers, beyond amused and maybe a little flattered that Keith would let the embarrassing fact slip. “So are you old-school with Seo Taiji and Boys or into the newer stuff like BTS or Girls Generation? If you say _Gangnam Style_ I'll probably laugh myself literally to death, so try not to.”

“No!” He laughed. “God, no, not that song. I like a mix of both, mostly the new, though.”

It was Lance’s pulse that skipped that time, pink dusting his cheeks. That laugh was the cutest, most unexpected thing he'd ever seen. Why hadn’t anyone warned him that Keith could laugh like that? “ _La luna controla las mareas, y tu mi corazón_ ,” he murmured. “You’re seriously lethal. Got a favorite song?”

“Well, it’s hard to pick just one, but I really like, um…” His face felt like it was literally engulfed in flames. “[LOVE ME RIGHT](https://open.spotify.com/track/3F76FuWseLvGkcgatzTD9q) by EXO…”

Lance had to flip through his mental list of music, his musical knowledge vast, but he knew that song. He didn’t know half the lyrics, but the important bits were in English. And he couldn’t help himself, giving Keith’s hands light squeezes. “Gladly.”

“Oh my god.” That was absolutely a mistake to tell Lance that. He wished his hands were free so he could bury his face in them and never come back out. “You can’t just _say_ shit like that.”

“Okay, but what if...” Lance released one of his hands and turned one of Keith’s palms up, index finger tracing the lines of his glove. “I mean it?”

“I-” Keith was trapped. He’d never even been kissed before Lance did so on his porch less than an hour ago - and oh, the reality of that just sunk in. Now Lance was talking about sex and Keith just _didn’t know what to say_. “Lance, I-”

“Holy crow, Keith, I don’t mean tonight.” Lance lifted his hand, pressing a laughing kiss to the palm. “The first time I get to put my hands on you, I want you awake to enjoy every minute. But you should seriously get some sleep tonight after everything that happened.”

“Y-yeah.” He just wanted to floor to open up and swallow him. “I will.”

“Okay.” Lance quirked a brow, not sure what to make of his face or tight tone. “You know if you're not interested, you just have to say so.”

“No! I mean. I am, uh, very interested. I just,” _here it goes_ “I’ve never done anything before. With anyone.”

Lance almost fell off the chair, hold on Keith’s hand tightening. “Oh,” he breathed. That was _not_ a possibility he'd considered. Who the hell would look at him and _pass_? “Okay, wow.” He had to shift in the seat, the thought of getting to be Keith’s first arousing all by itself. Lance wanted to bundle him up in the nearest bed and just take him over. “Then, uh, yeah. I'm-” He swallowed. “I'm definitely gonna need you wide awake. I want to spend hours loving on you. Holy crow.”

“ _Lance_!” Keith hissed, this time actually dropping his head to the table. He wanted to die but he also really, _really_ wanted what Lance was suggesting. His voice was muffled when he mumbled, “Oh my god.”

“You can’t just drop a bomb like that and expect to go unaffected.” Lance poked the toe of his shoe to Keith’s shin beneath the table, offering a smile. “Dork.”

“I, uh, do, though. Want that with you.” Keith lifted his head with a sheepish smile on his face. “At some point.”

“Anytime you want, _chico lindo_.” Lance poked his leg again, grinning when Keith kicked back. He was going to take such good care of this prickly marshmallow. “Okay, so ask me something if you want, or my mind’s just going to keep traveling this route. I think you won tonight’s oversharing award, so anything goes.”

“Um, okay. Aside from the lifeguard thing, what else do you do? I think-” He was still fairly certain that they had math together, but wasn’t positive. “You’re in school, right?”

Lance arched a brow, head tilting to the side. “Okay. Now try a question you don’t already know the answer to.” When Keith looked quietly, genuinely perplexed, Lance tilted his head back to stare blandly at the ceiling. “We. Are in. The same. Classes.”

“What? All of them?” No, that couldn’t be accurate. Math, maybe, but not all of them. Then again, he’d never actually known who Lance was outside of the guy Pidge and Hunk talked about. The swimmer who dragged them clubbing. “Since when?” 

“Are you-?” And now he remembered why he'd thought Keith was an asshole. “Keith! You borrowed a pencil from me in College Mathematics for Aviation _three days ago_ and walked out with it.”

It was Keith’s turn to tilt his head, seriously confused. Yeah, he had asked one of his classmates for a pencil, but he was sure he’d remember if it was Lance that he’d asked. Or maybe that's how he'd recognized him? He shook his head. Well, hell. “I honestly don’t remember that.”

Lance threw his hands up, unimpressed and displeased. What. The fuck. “ _¿Bromeas?_ I sit literally right behind you in Meteorology with your dumb hair _literally_ torturing me from how badly I want to get my hands in it, and you don’t even know I'm _there_?!”

“Well, I don’t have any reason to look behind me in class. The board is generally at the front of the room.” He was trying _not_ to sound like an asshole, but knew that’s exactly how he sounded, and he felt bad. “Sorry, I just usually keep to myself a lot.”

“You seriously suck, oh my god.” So much fucking time had been spent complaining about being ignored to Pidge and Hunk. He hadn’t been ignored, so much as Keith was just flat oblivious. “It's _May_ and we've had classes since _August_. That’s a whole new level of keeping to yourself, Keith, holy crow.” He shook his head, annoyance turning to bafflement on a dime, and his hand covered Keith’s on the table. “ _Ay,cariño_ , isn’t that lonely?”

He shrugged. “I got pretty used to it after a while. Nobody ever wanted to hang out with me until Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro came along.” He didn’t want to play the orphan card, but, “I’m an orphan; nobody wants to associate themselves with me.”

Lance sighed, slumping in his chair. Keith had the social skills of a fucking plant. “You come off like you don’t want to be talked to. Like if anybody tries, you kind of just give this ‘how dare you speak to me’ face. Like that. Right now.” Understanding dawned. “Oh my god, you're _confused_. That's- that's not what confused is supposed to look like, Keith! You are so mcfreaking _cute_!”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Keith sunk lower in his seat, shifting his gaze to somewhere past Lance’s shoulder. When was their waitress coming back? It felt like it had been an hour since she’d brought them their drinks. “Not cute. And what the hell is _mcfreaking_? What are you, twelve?”

“On a scale of one to ten... yes.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

“I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.” Lance couldn’t help but laugh either, leaning forward and offering his hands again. “I want to associate myself with you. Very much so, actually.”

Keith slowly sat back up, hesitantly putting his hands back in Lance’s. It should have felt silly, holding hands across the table, but it just felt comforting. “Thanks. I want to do the same with you.”

Squeezing his hands, Lance grinned. “I'm glad you're not a total asshole after all. But Monday's gonna be fun.”

Lance’s smile was so bright and wide all the time, Keith couldn’t _not_ grin back. “Please don’t embarrass me in class. It’s bad enough I didn’t even really know you were _there_.”

“Monday you'll know.” And he was going to play with his hair in Meteorology, and kick whatsername out of her seat beside him in math and steal his pencil. And he'd have to figure out what else he was going to do, make a game plan. Fluster the hell out of his...

Their hands broke apart when their food finally arrived, the waitress promising to return with refills on their drinks soon. She was friendly, pretty enough that Lance would normally flirt with her, but he was studying Keith. Were they...? Could they actually be considered boyfriends halfway through one date? Sure, he was thinking about the next and definitely thinking about getting Keith in bed - which went vice versa, hell yeah - but was that actually label-worthy?

Lance kind of wanted it to be. “What if I just followed you around blasting romantic K-pop on my phone all day? Would that count as embarrassing?”

“ _Yes_ , very much so.” Keith kicked him under the table. “Now eat your food.”

Lance’s lashes fluttered, smile just a little too sweet as he cut into his chicken. “Want to know what I’d rather eat?”

Keith just barely stopped himself from choking around his bite of poke, throwing Lance a glare over the table. “ _Stop_.”

“But you’re so cute, why?” Lance stretched his legs out, catching one of Keith’s between his shins. He knew why, another glare brightening his smile. “So why’d you ask me to teach you how to swim?”

“Besides it being something that everyone should learn how to do?” Keith thought about that for a moment. It’s not like he had a valid reason for asking him, other than it being an opportunity to get close to him. But it looked like he was going to be able to do that anyway, since Lance seemed more than enthusiastic about doing more. He chose the safest answer. “Pidge mentioned it and suggested I ask you.”

“That makes sense. Don’t, like, spread this because it embarrasses the hell out of him, but I taught her brother how to swim. You’ve met Matt, right?” Lance grinned at Keith’s nod. “It was dumb. He could barely doggy paddle and he was talking about joining the Navy. Like, what?”

“Heh, wow. That _is_ pretty dumb.” He took another bite of his fish. “Well, I can’t even doggy paddle. You’re probably gonna have your work cut out for you with me.”

“My Wednesday night classes are five kids, aged five to eight. Saturday midday I’ve got six three to fours - which I had to cancel today to pull extra lifeguard shift, you’re welcome - and Saturday afternoons I’ve got another group of four five to eights who can’t come Wednesday, thank god. _Those_ are work.” Lance pointed a forkful of noodles at him. “Sunday one on one’s are my saving grace, okay?”

“Oh. Okay.” He used his chopsticks to grab the noodles on Lance's fork and slurped them into his mouth. “Maybe it won't be so bad after all.”

“Or you could’ve asked, food thief.” Lance stuck his tongue out even though he was genuinely impressed. He could bullshit his way through using chopsticks in a pinch, but not with noodles. “I can’t even steal some of yours in retaliation because they forgot to actually cook the fish.”

“It's poke, Lance. It's supposed to be served raw.” Keith grinned at him, popping another piece. “You don't want to at least try it? Since, yeah, I did take yours without asking.” Really it was his way of trying to deal with nerves, but he was way more relaxed now that he was getting some actual food in his system.

“Poke? I’m sorry, but you mispronounced ‘nasty,’” he teased. “And I’m totally cool with not trying it. Raw food isn’t food.”

“Sure it is.” Trying not to feel unnecessarily upset, Keith took a sip of his water. He was actually starting to like Lance, now that he was fully aware of him. “Hey, I have a question, though. Uh, earlier at the pool Pidge said that you’re pan. What exactly does that mean?”

He shrugged. The question wasn’t exactly an unusual one. “Basically? One to two genders is boring, so I off-road. In a way that doesn’t make you look at me like I’m speaking Latin, it’s that I’m attracted to people regardless of gender identities or physical gender and whatnot. And I kind of always have? Like everybody’s got these crazy coming out stories, but I’ve been able to talk guys with my sisters and girls with my brothers my whole life. It’s boring.”

“So, you what? Get bored with people easily?” Was Lance going to get bored with him? 

“Uh. No. That’s called being flighty.” Keith was definitely at least a little bit of an asshole, Lance decided. But he chalked this one up to ignorance. “You’re just gay, right? Yeah. You date a guy, it’s normal and fine, it’s permanent or it’s not. If it’s not, you go to the next guy. I don’t necessarily go to the next guy. Could be, could not be. The next relationship could be with a girl, maybe someone who’s genderfluid.” He waved a hand. “It doesn’t matter. If the personality’s there and they’re interested too, I’m in. But I’m not, like, a slut and I know how to be monogamous.”

Keith tried not to look relieved but was afraid it showed through anyway. “Okay, that- that makes sense.”

Lance frowned, the toe of his shoe prodding Keith’s shin. Maybe he just needed things spelled out for him. Nuance didn’t seem to be his style. “You’re not just... I don’t really know what you’re thinking, but you’re not just another person in a line. I like you even though you’re a little bit of an asshole and have the social skills of a plant. You’re a really pretty plant, and I want to keep you.” Permanent or not was impossible to say, but Lance liked going into relationships with the possibility of strings, however entangled they may end up if there was an end. “If you’re on board for that too.”

“Yeah. Yes, I am.” He decided to overlook the insults and just focus on the positivity in Lance's statements. “I've never dated anyone before. I don't exactly know what to do.” Or say apparently, since he just seemed to be coming off as a jerk.

Lance was very, very, _very_ proud of himself for not wheezing. Day one and they were _buried_ in strings. He was so not supposed to actually be the more experienced member in the relationship, holy crow. And what was wrong with people that no one else had gotten to this gorgeous guy first? Most importantly, “What the hell did I do that’s worth your time? Wow.”

Keith blinked at him. “You mean besides being beautiful and, I don't know, _saving my fucking life_?”

“Well, one, can confirm that there are plenty of beautiful people out there. But I am definitely among them, so good catch. Two, please do not tell me you’re here out of a sense of obligation or something. I asked you out because I legit want to spend time with you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s... that’s the only reason you should’ve said yes.”

Sighing, Keith put his chopsticks down and covered his face in his hands. “I do want to spend time with you,” he insisted, talking through the space between the heels of his palms. “I'm sorry. You already think I'm an asshole, but I'm trying not to be.” He dropped his hands back down to the table. “I'm already starting to really like you, and I just don't want to screw anything up, like I probably will.”

Lance reached out, taking one of his hands. He was really starting to like holding them, blaming it on the gloves that were just so uniquely Keith. “Friendly relationship advice, buddy, rom coms have it all wrong. It takes two to screw up, or three-plus if you’re into polyamory.” Smiling, he squeezed his hand. “But it’s only date one. Don’t stress over it. You’ll have to let me take you out again tomorrow after your lesson.”

“Okay, yeah, I'd like that.”

So would Lance. “I’ll even let you pick the place this time.”

Keith grinned. “Cool. I like the Korean place on 4th. Do you know that one?”

Of course he knew about the fucking Korean place on 4th. Lance tipped back, staring into one of the security cameras in the corner as though he were on The Office. Of fucking course. He looked back down, waving his free hand quickly because Keith’s smile had died and he was giving him that confused face that looked vaguely threatening. “I’m having a mental breakdown, but it’s Pidge’s and Hunk’s fault. Not yours. The Korean place is fine. It’s awesome. Just fuck me up.” 

“What are you talking about?” He laughed at Lance's melodramatics.

“Absolutely nothing. I’m not outing myself this time.” Not with that laugh filling his ears. “But, yeah, bring a change of clothes with you if you weren’t already planning on doing that, and I’ll take you for a late lunch thing.”

“Okay. We can take my motorcycle. If you're comfortable with that.”

“What, I get to cling to you and press all close on a bike? Oh, yeah, so uncomfortable.” Lance relaxed into a laugh and decided that he wouldn’t live forever. He nabbed a piece of fish with his fork. “Okay,” he conceded, “it’s not the _worst_ thing I’ve ever had, but I’m not stealing any more of it.”

“That's fair.” Keith smiled widely at him. There were only a few pieces left in the bowl, so he quickly polished those off. “I'm glad you at least tried it.”

“You liked it, so it couldn’t be that bad.” He nudged his own empty plate closer to the table’s edge. “Are you going to let me kiss you when I take you home?”

His stomach fluttered wildly. “Y-yeah. You'll be my first. Well… again.” Did the first one really count? And did it really matter if it did or didn't? 

His first, right. It was almost as terrifying as it was exciting. “You know, I’ve never actually been anyone’s first at... at anything, so you’ll have to let me know how I’m doing. I don’t want to accidentally push you where you don’t want to go, okay?”

“Okay, Lance. It should be fine.”

Of course it would be. Probably. Lance wasn’t actually going to say that out loud.

He nabbed the check before Keith could when it was set down, throwing his card into the slot. “We’re not going halfsies on a date, and I asked you out. I’ve got it.” He didn’t show him the receipt either, shoving his copy into his pocket and tugging him away from the table with an arm slung casually around his waist.

In the car, he plugged his phone into the AUX port and slanted Keith an amused look, lips curving into a smirk before “Love Me Right” flowed from the speakers.

“...You _cannot_ be serious right now.” He groaned and looked out the window for the entirety of the song, but couldn't help singing along to it under his breath, lyrics too catchy to ignore.

Laughing, Lance leaned over to catch his lips in another light kiss. He'd give him a real one when they reached his cabin. “Here. I'm gonna put my life in your hands and let you be in charge of music.”

Blushing, Keith took Lance’s phone from him and busied himself with scrolling through his selection of songs until he came across something he recognized. Lance had a _ton_ of music, some of it Keith had never even heard of before. But he found some Twenty One Pilots and tapped on the song “Hometown.” “These guys are my favorite,” he told Lance, giving him a small smile.

“I'll keep that in mind, _chico lindo_.” Lance cruised out of the parking lot, actually going the speed limit to make their time together stretch out just a little longer. He wanted to know as much about Keith's likes and dislikes as he was willing to share. Whether this thing was permanent or not, he wanted it to be special. He already tended to casually spoil his friends. Keith wouldn't be an exception to that, especially since it had been a while since Lance had had an actual boyfriend. His last relationship had... well, it hadn’t ended well and he'd been avoiding the dating pool. No wonder his sister had been shocked that he had a date. “I don't really have a favorite? It's hard for me to find music I don't like, so picking favs is impossible. My favorites playlist basically ended up being my whole library, so I deleted it.”

“I can tell.” He took the chance to look through his library while they drove, making a mental note to look up some of the artists. “Do you have a favorite genre? Like one you listen to more than the others, I guess.”

“Mm... Technically, the instrumental playlist since that's what I sleep and do homework to. For fun, my three dance lists. Those kind of range anywhere from EDM to pop punk.” He looked over, grin flashing. “You should let me take you dancing.”

“I can't dance,” he admitted, “but if you'd teach me…” He smirked at Lance. “I'd be willing to learn.”

“First swimming, now dancing?” Lance patted his heart, sigh dramatic. “Those are two of my three favorite precursors.”

Keith was afraid to ask what the third one was, but, “What's the third one?”

It was cute how he thought he knew the punchline when he hadn't fully paid attention to the setup. Lance tried and failed not to smirk. “Kissing, obviously.”

“Oh!” He felt his face heat up again. “You're talking about sex…”

Lance took a hand off the wheel to aim a finger gun at him, laughing. “Only because you blush like that when I do.”

“Shut up.”

Lance grabbed his hand again. “I'm pretty much incapable of that, _chico lindo_. And you must be tired if that's the best comeback you've got for me.”

Keith yawned in response. The nap he took earlier had helped, but he was still exhausted. “Yeah…”

Lance smiled, lacing their fingers. He was still pretty hot when he was tired and relaxed in the passenger seat, scrolling through the massive song list. And surprisingly soft under that coolly packaged, hot-tempered exterior. It made him want to protect him from the entire world... but Lance also just wanted to wreck him. His almost constant teasing aside, he wanted to make sure Keith knew he was special. It was just that being awful at verbal sincerity left Lance with absolutely no way to convey that outside of cheap one-liners and said teasing. And actions. He had plenty of ways to use his actions.

The hatchback pulled into Keith's driveway, headlights cutting into the darkness. Lance pushed the gearshift into park and cut the engine. “Come on. I'll walk you to your door like a good date and you can get some sleep.”

Keith unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, nerves flaring back up again. If the two short, chaste kisses from earlier had made his stomach flip like it did, he could only imagine what it would do when Lance gave him a proper kiss. He met Lance at the front of the car and slipped a hand his, ducking his head as they walked up to the porch.

“Uh, thank you,” he muttered when they got to his front door. “For everything.” He stared at a spot past Lance's head, feeling stupid that he was finding it hard to make eye contact.

“Anytime.” Lance cupped his hips, nudging him close enough so that he could rest their brows together. Anticipation tingled along his skin, lips curving instead of meeting Keith's. “I'll see you at one tomorrow, okay?”

Keith nodded, their foreheads bumping together. “Yeah.” The hands on his hips were burning holes into his skin through his clothes, Lance's eyes so bright and blue in front of him. His own arms dangled uselessly next to him even though his fingers were itching to reach up and wrap around Lance's biceps. “I'll be there.”

“ _Eres muy bonito_ ,” Lance murmured, watching cautious want travel across Keith’s features. How exactly had this guy ended up being so sweet? He hadn't been ready at all for Keith to be sweet. “I think it's your turn to kiss me. Unless you're scared.”

“Not scared…” Just the most nervous he'd ever been in his life. His eyes dropped to Lance's lips, still curved in a grin, and decided to go for it, closing the distance between them and carefully pressing their mouths together. Lance's lips were soft against his, smelling faintly of his dinner and the chapstick Keith had tasted earlier. He let his eyelids droop and finally lifted his hands to grab Lance's upper arms.

Lance’s arms wrapped more securely around him, pressing him closer. He angled his head enough for it to deepen, Keith’s lips parting easily for his questing tongue. Lance explored his mouth languidly, soaking in his taste while his brain drowned. It felt different. He wasn’t sure if it was Keith’s inexperience or something else, but he had to get more. A hand slid up his back to tangle in his mullet, and a soft moan Lance didn’t recognize as his own spilled into the kiss.

Keith gasped, grip tightening on Lance's arms. The fingers in his hair were scratching softly at his scalp, causing him to shiver while Lance’s tongue did deliciously sinful things inside of his mouth. He didn’t know how to process what was happening and pulled away on another gasp.

Lance kept him close, cupping the back of his neck and kneading gently. What the hell, what the hell, what the-? “ _Tu boca_... _¿Qué pinga es esto?_ ” English, right. He had to shuffle his thoughts. “Your mouth is literally impossible.”

Keith opened his eyes to stare at Lance’s face, cheeks dusted a light pink that Keith thought made him even more gorgeous. “ _My_ mouth? How do you think I feel about yours?”

Laugh breathless, Lance had to kiss him again. “Obviously pretty great.”

“You’re the worst.” But Keith was smiling.

“That’s not what your pretty face says, _chico lindo_.” And it really wasn’t fair just how pretty it was. His hands slid down his back in a slow, careful stroke before settling at his hips. “ _Tienes tantas cosas bonitos que no se en cual enfocar mi atención_.”

“Lance…” he breathed, and, finding another burst of courage, kissed him again.

Grip tightening on his hips, Lance hummed into it. He sucked on Keith’s bottom lip, hooded gaze seeking every reaction. If he was this responsive in bed, Lance was probably just going to die. 

When they broke away again, Keith was panting. He’d never known kissing another person would feel this good, but his skin was tingling and Lance was really warm and clingy. He loved it. “I- That felt really good.”

“Yeah, it did.” Lance let his fingers slip beneath his shirt, unable to resist stroking the smooth skin just above the hem of his pants. “I could probably waste hours on your mouth alone.”

The noise that Keith made could only be described as a whimper, escaping his throat before he had the chance to hold it in. He dropped his forehead to Lance’s shoulder, once again thoroughly embarrassed, more so because he _wanted_ to let Lance do that. “Y-yeah, Lance. Want it.”

“ _Ay, me vuelves loco_. You’re going to kill me.” Lance’s fingers inched higher, massaging his sides in gentle circles.

Keith jerked away from Lance, a laugh tumbling from his lips. “St-stop!”

Lance’s confused protest died before it could even fully form. He had siblings. He understood. “Oh my god. Are you _ticklish_? You’re ticklish.” Smile wicked, he backed Keith into the door in spite of his protests, and stole quick, devilish fingers beneath his shirt again.

“ _N-no! Stop!_ ” Fuck, but he couldn’t stop the laughs from coming no matter how hard he tried, Lance’s fingers seeming to find every single ticklish area of skin. “제발!” Lance was a _bastard_.

Lance gasped, stopping only to grab his hips. “Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What the hell was that?”

“W-what was what?” Keith gave Lance a confused look, still trying to catch his breath.

“That! Whatever that was!” Lance pressed him against the door, lips going to his throat. “What _language_ was that?”

“Uh…” He tried to think past Lance’s mouth on his skin, but it was _hard_. Had he really let it slip like that? Shit. “…I speak Korean?”

Lance bounced excitedly, arms wrapping tight enough around his waist to lift him to his toes and seal their lips together in a firm kiss. “Are you fluent? Is it a thing? Will you say something else?”

“아, 완전 안습이야…” he murmured, ducking his head. “‘This is embarrassing’… 전 간지럼을 잘 타요.”

Lance cocked his head to the side, loving the way unfamiliar words cascaded from him. He'd never actually been on the other side of foreign language shenanigans. So it was fun! Didn't quite seem that way for the person speaking, though. “Why is it embarrassing? This is really cool, Keith.”

“I don’t know, I’ve just never had anyone to share it with. I used to only use it with my parents…”

 _Oh_. Lance’s grip gentled into a hug, his brow nuzzling against Keith’s. “Okay, well, it's not very cool if it makes you sad.”

“It doesn’t, really? It’s hard to explain.” He snuggled closer to Lance. “It does feel good to use it again. I guess I could speak it around you. 당신을 좋아해요.”

“Do I also get to know what it means?”

Keith buried his face in Lance’s neck, speaking against his skin, “‘I like you.’”

This adorable asshole was going to ruin his life. Charmed, Lance’s cheeks pinkened. “Say it again?”

Lifting his head, Keith met Lance’s eyes. “당신을 좋아해요.”

“ _Me gustas tambien, chico lindo._ ” Lance let their lips brush together. “I like you too.”

Keith let his head fall back against his door, unable to stop the smile. “대박.”

“ _Eres dulce_.” It was fun to not be the only bilingual one, but it was also really weird not knowing what was being said. But Keith’s dark eyes were sparkling too brightly beneath the stars and a dull porch lamp for him to mind. He would’ve been happy to stay out there with him the rest of the night and trade phrases, but when Keith ducked his head to cover a yawn, Lance pressed a kiss to his hair and stepped back. “Okay, so, we are absolutely picking this up tomorrow. Pool at one, _chico lindo_. I’ll be there in the morning if you want to come earlier, but definitely by one.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Meaning he was absolutely going to go in the morning and watch him. He leaned forward and kissed Lance’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“ _Que tengas dulces sueños, chico lindo_. _Buenas noches._ ” Lance brushed his thumb against Keith’s bottom lip, reluctant to actually leave. But he made himself spin, arms folded behind his head as he trotted down the porch steps. “See you later, Keith.”

“잘 자,” he called after him, “내 꿈꿔.”

Lance laughed, keys jingling as he opened the driver’s door. “Do I get to know what that one means?”

Keith smiled back at him. “You first!”

He considered it for a moment, but he would absolutely never leave at this rate and it was bad enough he’d taken Keith out hours after he’d nearly mcfreaking drowned. He ultimately stuck his tongue out. “Go inside and get some sleep, mullet.”

“당근이지.” He turned around and unlocked his door, slipping inside and watching through the window as Lance pulled out of the driveway. His forehead met the glass as he closed his eyes and smiled again, waiting until he couldn’t see the taillights of the hatchback any longer.

Walking farther into his cabin, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Pidge, only to find that he had 16 unread texts from her.

From Pidge [19:34] _Lance wants to know what you like to eat. WHY does LANCE need this information? What did you do?_  
From Pidge [19:45] _SO HUNK TOLD ME LANCE HAD HIS “I HAVE A DATE FACE” WHAT HAVE YOU DONE._  
From Pidge [19:47] _Okay, but. I’m not saying that Lance is a bad guy or totally undateable and, hello, I saw you checking him out at the pool today (shallow, Keith, I’m so shocked), so this isn’t entirely unsurprising. BUT WHY???_  
From Pidge [20:20] _My “why?” remains unanswered and even Lance is ignoring his phone. Lance literally never ignores his phone ever. Are you guys actually having a good time? Do you have any idea how anomalous that would be?_  
From Pidge [20:30] _You are STILL not answering! You ignore your phone all the time, so this isn’t quite as surprising. But I am still offended. How good a time are you having that you’re not even saying anything to me?_  
From Pidge [20:32] _You know what, I don’t need this unanswering stress in my life. I’m going to go solve world hunger._  
From Pidge [20:40] _My plan is to send Hunk to a third world country and watch him make magic with sand or something. #ProblemSolved_  
From Pidge [20:41] _AND YET YOU ARE STILL NOT ANSWERING ME._  
From Pidge [20:42] _I’m going to go ahead and assume one of two possibilities here:_  
From Pidge [20:50] _1) You’ve murdered him and aren’t answering because you’re intelligent enough to turn your cell phone off to avoid the pinging of cell phone towers whilst burying the body lest it be discovered later. Kudos, but Lance is a blabbermouth and everyone will know that you were the last to see him alive. I’m sorry, Keith. I’ll help you flee the country if necessary because you’ve done the world a service._  
From Pidge [20:58] _2) You’re actually genuinely enjoying his company. Which would not be too terribly surprising because Lance’s attempts to come off as cool fail miserably because he’s not-so-secretly a complete dweeb who has a music obsession, a GIFT with children, more brains than I think he gives himself (or anyone else gives him) credit for, and a goofy sense of humor that’s all shameless all the time. He’s kind of a sweetheart?_  
From Pidge [21:02] _If you ever tell him I rattled off some of his good qualities, I’ll die from embarrassment and shame and take you with me. Do not test me, mullet man._  
From Pidge [21:05] _Wow, you still haven’t answered. You STILL! Haven’t! Answered!_  
From Pidge [21:12] _I don’t know what to make of a world where you and Lance actually get along. Everytime Hunk or I bring you up he mutters about you being a rude asshole (with infuriatingly perfect hair, though he says this in Spanish) for not acknowledging his existence in your classes. Which isn’t surprising because classes are for studying and Lance... was not designed for silent study. So I ignore him too._  
From Pidge [21:21] _But you have to get back to me on this because it is very important that Lance is actually taking you out and not just hitting on you for a quickie. He takes dating Very Seriously because relationships are different from hook-ups and you have to understand this before he says or does something INCREDIBLY stupid that you take offense to because he honestly probably won’t mean whatever it was. He is a very sensitive loser that tries to be cool. Please remember this Very Important Fact (VIF)._  
From Pidge [21:48] _Lance just sent me ten thousand heart emojis and a handful of winky faces. I know you’re home now. ANSWER ME, I NEED DETAILS THAT AREN’T FULL OF BRAGGING AND EMOTICONS._  


It took Keith a good 15 minutes of sitting on his bed staring at the screen to read, reread, and then try to comprehend all of her blabbering.

From Keith [22:16] _we went on a date?_

From Pidge [22:18] _OBVIOUSLY. How was it? Where did he end up taking you?_ From Pidge [22:19] _Are you going to go on a SECOND date? I asked Lance and got back a jumble of exclamation points._

From Keith [22:21] _polynesian place 10th. and yeah it was nice. im going out w/ him again_

From Pidge [22:25] _Okay. I got this from Hunk, who got it from Lance. And I’m sending it to you because he’s insulting me with his non-answers._  
From Pidge [22:26] “ _no but, Hunk, he’s??? so??? Cute??? It’s unfair having to try and actually have a conversation when i just want to stare at him and smile! Mcfrick WHY IS KEITH SO FUCKING PRETTY.”_  
From Pidge [22:28] _Also learned from Hunk that he’s taking you to the Korean place on 4th tomorrow >:) I told him to take you there, but he’s a shithead._  
From Pidge [22:29] _Seriously, please. You had a good time?_  


From Keith [22:32] _yes! i did_  
From Keith [22:33] _i stole his food_  
From Keith [22:33] _we held hands_  
From Keith [22:34] _we kissed_  


From Pidge [22:35] _LIKE HE KISSED YOU ON THE MOUTH? AND YOU KISSED BACK?_

From Keith [22:36] _yes?_  
From Keith [22:36] _it was nice_  
From Keith [22:37] _but i don’t have anything to compare it to_  
From Keith [22:37] _so ????_  


From Pidge [22:41] _You want Lance’s opinion? Because I have it straight from Hunk._

From Keith [22:42] _yeah_

It kind of felt like an invasion of privacy, asking her to share that information with him, but he was genuinely curious about what Lance had to say.

From Pidge [22:44] _“Real talk tho? Best. Best kisses in my entire mcfreaking life, and I don’t even know why??? or how? But he just feels so different yknow? Like i could basically spend forever holding onto him as long as he lets me kiss him??? This thing could be serious. S. E. R. I. O. U. S. thats kind of fucking awesome. And fucking terrifying holy shit”_

He stared down at his phone, rereading the text until his screen dimmed, tapping it to bring it back to life and reading it again. His heart felt like it was in his throat and he could not. Stop. _Smiling_.

From Keith [22:50] _holy shit pidge_  
From Keith [22:51] _but i feel the same?_  
From Keith [22:52] _i think? i really like him_  
From Keith [22:52] _more than i thought i would_  


From Pidge [22:55] _To be fair, most people don’t think they’ll like Lance right away. He’s a lot to take in. But he’d take a bullet for anyone he calls a friend. And he gives really good hugs? I think it’s part of being in his giant family. They ALL give hugs._  
From Pidge [22:57] _If this is a serious thing, he’ll want to introduce you to them. I have a chart I can send you if you need it. Which you will. He has seven siblings. SE. VEN._  


From Keith [22:59] _1 step @ a time pidge_

That… was a lot of family members. But if they _were_ to become something serious, he would absolutely love to meet them.

From Pidge [23:02] _You stole his food. I think it’s safe to say taht we’ve skipped many steps. ;p_  
From Pidge [23:02] _that*_  
From Pidge [23:04] _Are you still doing the swimming lessons?_  


From Keith [23:06] _yeah tmw @ 1_

From Pidge [23:08] _Good! What happened today was something I’d rather not have a repeat of, okay? Ever. And he taught Matt how to swim (that’s a secret, btw) so he can absolutely teach you. You’re at least coordinated._  
From Pidge [23:10] _Plus, he’s really fair with his rates for the private lessons. I’m pretty sure the classes are standard, but he’ll go up and down if it’s solo._  


From Keith [23:12] _???_  
From Keith [23:13] _he didn’t say anything abt $$?_  


From Pidge [23:16] _OH._  
From Pidge [23:17] _MY._  
From Pidge [23:17] _GOD._  
From Pidge [23:19] _NEVER MIND._  
From Pidge [23:20] _“PIDGE FUCK. I’m not gonna fucking make him pay me for fucking any fucking thing fuck pidge wtfffffff fuck why would you even mention that to hiM PIDGE WHAT THE FUCK NO.”_  


From Keith [23:25] _idk what 2 say_  
From Keith [23:26] _????_  


From Pidge [23:28] _Well, he’s freaking out. I’m now getting that angry face emoji? I’m about to block his number if he doesn’t stop. But, yeah, he only charged Matt $5 an hour and his standard is $15. You, apparently..._  
From Pidge [23:29] _“1) i’m mcfreaking dating his cute self so that’s no bueno. 2) he almost mcfreaking drowned and i’m not a giant prick? mc3) this is more pleasure than work because I want to spend time with my boyfriend??? I’m not making cash off that, jfc”_  


_Boyfriend_? There goes his heart in his throat again.

From Keith [23:32] _!!!!!_  
From Keith [23:33] _I’M HIS_ _BOYFRIEND_  
From Keith [23:34] _?????!!!!!!_  


From Pidge [23:35] _You went on a date, kissed him for some strange reason, and are going on another date TOMORROW. I think boyfriend is a safe definition._  
From Pidge [23:36] _Unless you don’t want to be his boyfriend?_  


From Lance [23:36] _KEITH_  
From Lance [23:37] _I KNOW PIDGE IS BLABBING B/C SHE’S SENDING ME >:) AND SHE ONLY DOES THAT WHEN SHE’S BEING EVIL_  
From Lance [23:37] _Also she told me she sent why im not asking you to pay for the lessons, and Pidge is The WORST. So_  
From Lance [23:38] _uh_  
From Lance [23:39] _¿Quieres ser mi novio?_  
From Lance [23:40] _¿por favor?_  


Keith had a feeling he knew what that meant, but took a minute to look it up anyway. When he got confirmation, he opened up his Korean keyboard, typing back a quick response.

From Keith [23:42] _ㅇㅇ!_  
From Keith [23:44] _남친!_  


From Lance [23:46] _< 3333333333_  
From Lance [23:47] _GUESS WHO HAS A MCFREAKING BOYFRIEND_  
From Lance [23:47] _wait shit meant to send that to hunk. I’m telling Hunk_  
From Lance [23:49] _HUNK SAID CONGRATS_  
From Lance [23:50] _Also, it’s almost midnight. You were yawning like crazy an hour ago, chico lindo. Go to sleep and im trying really hard not to think about you in bed but its impossible :))))eres muy bonito y quiero hacerte el amor __(◡‿◡✿)_  


He had no idea how he was going to survive being with Lance; surely he'd be dead within a week, especially if he kept saying shit like that. But Keith found himself wanting it more and more, wanted to be with Lance, so he told him.

From Keith [23:53] _같이 있고 싶어요_

From Lance [23:54] _(◕∇◕✿)_  
From Lance [23:56] _Dejame estar contigo, te haré sentir bien, Keith_  


From Keith [23:59] _제발!_

From Lance [00:04] _If you honestly think that I won’t get in the car right now and come over, you are seriously underestimating my want for you,_ _quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche_  
From Lance [00:05] _todo sobre ti me calienta_  


_Fuck._ He was actually getting hard. Lance wasn't even _there_ and he was getting hard.

From Keith [00:07] _lance_  
From Keith [00:07] _omg_  


From Lance [00:09] _i want to know what my name sounds like when you moan it <3_  
From Lance [00:10] _since you’re not asleep anyway, you should find out so at least one of us knows_  
From Lance [00:11] _you should think of me like i’m thinking of you, chico lindo. Pretend it’s my touch b/c it will be one day soon <3_  


Keith blushed, wriggling on top of his sheets. He wanted to touch himself so badly, was already reaching a hand down to do so when he stopped himself.

From Keith [00:14] _lance_  
From Keith [00:14] _yea_  
From Keith [00:14] _i want it w/ u_  
From Keith [00:15] _just_  
From Keith [00:15] _gimme time_  


From Lance [00:18] _< 3_  
From Lance [00:19] _I’ll give you all the time you need, chico lindo, my hands won’t go near you until you’re ready and want them there_  
From Lance [00:21] _but i’m also very not shy_  
From Lance [00:23] _so if you dont wanna know that im texting one handed b/c the others in my jeans, youll have to let me know_  


_Fuck it._ He dropped his phone to his chest for a second, using both hands to push his pants and boxers down. What the hell were they doing? It was literally only their first date, but there was the promise of more, and Keith? He wanted more.

The first touch of his hand on his dick made him jump, needing to close his eyes for a moment as he imagined that it was Lance's long fingers wrapping around him. He picked his phone back up and fired off a few texts.

From Keith [00:28] _what if i wanna know_  
From Keith [00:31] _i wanna know what ur hand feels like_  
From Keith [00:35] _already thinkin abt it_  
From Keith [00:36] _thinkin abt u_  


From Lance [00:39] _chico lindo, wish i could see you. still wearing your gloves? ♡_  
From Lance [00:41] _i keep thinking about them. Thinking about you_  
From Lance [00:43] _I'll take such good care of you, make you feel so good. You’re special_  


Keith groaned, starting to stroke himself while swiping a thumb over his tip to collect the pre and spread it down his shaft. It wasn’t enough to make it comfortable, especially since yeah, he did still have his gloves on, but he wasn't going to last long anyway. It would do.

From Keith [00:47] _yea_  
From Keith [00:48] _gloves on_  
From Keith [00:50] _feels good_  
From Keith [00:52] _wish it was u tho_  


From Lance [00:54] _soon. When youre ready_  
From Lance [00:55] _wanna feel your gloves on me. Wanna see how dark your sparkling eyes get._  
From Lance [00:55] _wanna hear my name spill from your pretty lips and make us both forget that theres a world outside of us_  
From Lance [00:57] _fuck gonna cum_  


So was Keith. He was close, so close, the thought of Lance doing this to him driving him crazy. He reached down to cup his balls, rolling them gently as he picked up speed. After a couple minutes he had to let go to text Lance back.

From Keith [01:05] _LANCE_  
From Keith [01:10] _close_  
From Keith [01:12] _wanna cum_  


From Lance [01:13] _then cum chico lindo. When i’m there I'm gonna suck you clean like i just did my own hand_

 _Fuuuuck_. On a gasp of Lance's name, he came, his release spilling over his fingers and the fabric of his gloves.

From Keith [01:19] _lance omg_

From Lance [01:20] _:))) i bet youre beautiful rn. You usually are._  
From Lance [01:22] _Though now i'm a lil bummed b/c I cant hold you after_  
From Lance [01:22] _Next time <3333 _  
From Lance [01:24] _But you should clean yourself up if you haven't already and actually go to bed? cant even believe you're still awake. self care is important_  
From Lance [01:25] _p.s. i've never actually done that over text before, 10/10 but would rather see/hear/feel you_  


Yeah, he wanted that, wanted Lance to get him off and hold him afterwards. He was a little overwhelmed by how much he actually wanted it. But as much as he did want it, he didn't think he was ready for it just yet… 

From Keith [01:30] _yea, next time_  
From Keith [01:31] _gonna sleep now_  
From Keith [01:32] _you should 2_  


From Lance [1:33] _I am :)_  
From Lance [1:34] _you okay tho?? Not too much????_  


From Keith [01:36] _yes & no_  
From Keith [01:37] _still trying to process_  
From Keith [01:37] _not a bad thing tho_  


From Lance [1:39] _Okay. Night, Keith ♡_

From Keith [01:40] _night lance_  
From Keith [01:40] _♡_  


Adding the heart emoji made him feel silly, but he was still smiling as he got out of bed to clean up and change. He climbed back under the sheets, curling up on his side and closing his eyes. It took him longer than normal to fall asleep, but when he finally did it was to thoughts of Lance and a tingling beneath his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates... sometimes. idk  
> Tentative schedule:  
>  ~~Ch 1: 10/4~~  
>  ~~Ch 2: 10/12~~  
>  ~~Ch 3: 10/25~~  
>  ~~Ch 4: 11/5~~  
>  ~~Ch 5: 11/8~~  
>  ~~Ch 6: 11/20~~  
>  ~~Ch 7: 11/21~~  
>  ~~Ch 8: 11/21~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........................................................................................................  
>  sorry
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations for the chapter can be found[here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ApPEPRvnCO6BzJjH-6YNq8yTh8BPFnR78PEmx3_sKoU/edit?usp=sharing)!**

The water was so much cooler in the mornings before the crowds came and when the sun was still low in the sky. It wasn't quite so low as noon approached, but it had been fine when he'd first gotten into the pool two hours before. But Lance hardly noticed the rise in temperature when he was in his own world, shooting back and forth across the length of the cool waters. He swam the same way he did anything else - with everything he had. But this was like dancing; this had rhythm. He knew exactly what he was doing when he got to splash beneath the surface, his strokes clean and his breaths few. He could go two and a half lengths without surfacing, longer on a dare. Water was his element, the pool his home.

And it was almost as relaxing as the night before had been. He may not have been able to laugh underwater, but he could smile. Holy crow, he hadn't _stopped_ smiling! But when a seriously hot guy agreed to be your boyfriend and then got long-distance personal, he figured he had a good reason to smile.

He'd been absolutely giddy at breakfast with his family that morning, showing one of his sisters the picture he'd taken of Keith the night before. His proud “this is my boyfriend” had been met with squeals that had only made his smile wider. Damn right, he had a cute boyfriend, and it had been such a long time since he'd actually had one at all. Since he'd had a real, solid relationship. He'd wondered if that was why being with Keith felt so different and awesome, but then he'd reread their texts and had gotten hot and bothered all over again. What had started as teasing had turned into something entirely different. Different and awesome. Yeah.

He wanted it to stay different and awesome. He wanted Keith to think it was different and awesome. He wanted Keith to actually like dating him. And maybe, very quietly and only to himself, he could admit that not everyone he'd dated in the past had liked dating him. He was an explosive goofball who very rarely took anything seriously and honestly wasn't that comfortable in serious situations? He didn't always know how to be calm unless he was bored, and that was another monster entirely. Plus, he was clingy. Eager to show affection in hugs and touches, kisses and cuddles. He liked to brag about the person he was with and was just really not very subtle. In certain situations, especially when he was in a relationship with another guy, being a little subtle was sometimes called for. Lance could never quite seem to grasp when to heed that call.

Then again, his ass was fine. His skin was flawless and his eyes were just a pretty stunning blue, if he did say so himself. Which he did and would without provocation. He was nice, fucking hilarious, a godsend in bed - except for maybe one or two instances when he hadn't really been feeling it, but had gone along anyway because he was a giver first. Which was another perfect quality, come to think of it. He was a pretty generous guy. Time and things went freely to family and friends, which had maybe been taken advantage of once or twice, but he knew better than to let himself get taken advantage of too seriously. Maybe. Never again. He'd already do anything for Keith and was giving him free lessons, but okay. That adorable bean needed someone to spoil him, and Lance was all on board to do it. 

Anything to get that smile, that laugh, those sparkling purple-ish eyes. Lance may not have been likely to drown in water, but he was absolutely sunk for Keith mcfreaking Kogane. And maybe he was a little more okay with that than he should've been. Maybe he liked hearing “oh my god, Lance!” a little too much when it came from his blushing, pretty face.

Instead of whirling underwater and kicking off from the wall on the next lap, he surfaced with a laugh. He was whimsical enough, vain enough, to feel a little like a mermaid when he did. Grinning, he hefted himself onto the edge of the pool and stretched his arms up, back arching as his senses tuned into more than just the water. The music pumping from the speakers was his own, mostly useless with him spending so much of his time unable to hear it, but he liked to have it anyway. Especially since it was playing his peppy, maybe-falling-in-love-definitely-in-like list.

He rose, shaking out the legs of his short electric blue trunks. He needed some water in his body rather than surrounding it, so turned towards the picnic table that had his things and nearly tumbled right back into the pool. “Keith!”

Keith gave him a small smile from his spot sitting at the table. “Hi, Lance. I, uh, didn't mean to sneak up on you. I was gonna say something earlier, but you were concentrating pretty hard.”

“Just swimming and thinking about you pretty much on loop.” Lance had far too little shame not to admit to it, grin bright as he strode across the concrete to lean down for a tight hug and firm kiss. “What the hell time is it?”

“Just past noon. You said I could come out earlier than one.”

“I wasn't sure if you actually would,” he admitted. He dropped down next to him on the bench, immediately snuggling close with his arms wrapped loosely around Keith's waist. Like a wet puppy - clingy, full of affection, and a little nippy. Lance nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. “You're the prettiest thing I've seen all day.”

“You're not so bad either. 훈남,” he said, cheeks turning a light pink.

“What is that? You can't say that and look seriously adorable and not tell me what it means, _mi novio lindo_.”

“It's basically the Korean version of your… _ch-chico lindo_.” The Spanish sounded weird, and he knew he was botching the pronunciation, but it was worth it to see the look on Lance's face.

He laughed, giving Keith a squeeze and wiggling excitedly. It was awful! Another check in the adorable column, but awful nonetheless. “Petname thief,” Lance accused, fingers curling into the dark t-shirt he wore. “But you are pretty, so I'll let it slide. Pretty enough to be my boyfriend, actually.”

“Lance, 뽀뽀해 줘.” Keith leaned in closer. “‘Kiss me, please.’”

Happily. Lance let their lips brush together once, then again, waiting for Keith's yielding sigh before sinking into something firmer. Anytime he wanted a kiss, Lance would be happy to oblige. Anytime, anywhere.

Keith lifted his hand to wrap around Lance's upper arm like he had the night before, the muscles flexing under his touch, imperceptibly powerful. He tentatively brushed his tongue along Lance's bottom lip, licking the chlorine water from his skin.

Parting his lips, Lance carefully coaxed Keith’s tongue into his mouth with little kitten licks. A hand lifted to his mullet, tangling in the dark strands to keep him in place as the kiss deepened.

Keith whimpered, fingernails digging into Lance's arm. He pressed his face even closer, their noses crushed uncomfortably against each other, but he didn't _care_ , it just felt so amazing.

Lance groaned, angling his head to save their noses, and pressed the hand not gripping his hair against the small of his back to press him closer. He broke it to steal a breath. “Your taste, fuck.” And then he fell back into it, sinking into sensation.

Keith could say the same about Lance, his own unskilled tongue trying to map out every inch of his mouth. He realized after a moment that he was moaning and he could feel his swim trunks becoming even tighter than they already were. He had to pull away to catch his breath, closing his eyes and panting against Lance’s lips.

“ _Besarte es como ver las estrellas_ ,” Lance breathed. “The sounds you make, holy crow.”

“Lance… 대단해요.”

Lance shuddered, lips falling to Keith’s throat. He sucked on a patch of skin above his pulsepoint, teeth nipping. “ _Te deseo_.” Waiting for him to be ready was going to be torture. “ _Eres muy bonito_.”

Keith loosened his grip on Lance’s arm and tilted his head to the side. “We sh-” He cut himself off when Lance moved his lips further down his neck. “We should get in the pool now.”

Lance opened his mouth to make a crack about being able to get him wet without a pool, but bit it back. It was so not going to help him calm down. “Yeah, okay. Yeah.” He leaned back, tugging at the sleeve of Keith’s shirt with a smile. “You need sunscreen, _chico lindo_. You'd probably be a cute lobster, but I don’t think you'd be a happy one.”

“No, I wouldn’t be.” He laughed and sat back far enough to pull his shirt off over his head, dropping it on the table next to Lance’s stuff. “Do you have any? I, uh, forgot to bring mine.”

Lance blinked slowly, gaze skimming up the expanse of newly bared skin. He'd seen it the day before, sure, but that was before he actually had a chance at getting his mouth on it. And his lips did absolutely want to explore every inch. He wet his lips, meeting Keith's gaze with another blink. “I think you said something, but I have no idea.”

“헐…” Keith shook his head at him, laughing again. “Sunscreen, Lance, do you have any?”

“Uh... oh! Yeah.” Lance grinned, reaching for his bag and digging through. “I've always got some in my swim bag. Parents are always forgetting that the sun exists.”

“Good thing you’re here, then.” Taking an elastic off of his wrist, Keith tied his hair up in a ponytail to get it off his neck and then turned around. He looked at Lance over his shoulder, asking, “Will you get my back again?”

Lance wheezed. A fucking ponytail. It was short, barely even worth it with his bangs still framing his face, and he was the most beautiful person had ever seen in his life. “ _Me estás matando_. _Joder_.” Dazed, Lance squeezed some of the sunscreen into his palms to absolutely rub onto Keith's back. He was dying, but he wasn’t _stupid_. “Holy crow, Keith.”

“What?” Lance’s string of Spanish sounded pained, and Keith was afraid he might have done or said something wrong at some point. “Are you okay?”

“No, and the ME’s gonna have to shrug and put your name next to cause of death.” Lance shook his head, fingers kneading his shoulders and steadily working their way down. “You’re so mcfreaking _gorgeous_.”

“Oh…” He blushed, even though Lance couldn’t see it with his back to him. Keith still wasn’t used to getting complimented, not like that, and not from somebody who was actually light years out of his league.

Lance leaned closer, pressing a warm kiss to the back of Keith’s neck. “There are much worse ways to die, though. At least I'll go with my hands on you.”

Groaning, Keith dropped his head forward. “How are you even real?”

“That's what I've been wondering about you.” Lance added more sunscreen to his hands, biting his lip at the way Keith arched under his touch. Just a little, but enough for him to notice, enough to make him throb. He wanted so badly to slide his arms around him, get his fingers beneath that tight as hell swimsuit, and turn Keith into a pleading mess.

Keith shuddered when Lance’s fingers started caressing his upper back with the sunscreen. It was turning into more of a massage than anything, but Keith couldn’t care less. “Your hands feel really good,” he told him, muttering under his breath.

Lance bit his lip, holding back most of the groan. He was seriously going to die! “So does your skin, _chico lindo._ ”

Keith hummed and sat back up a little straighter. “Are you almost done? I still have to get my chest and arms. I burn easily…”

He would rather never be done. He wanted to touch him forever. “Yeah, yup. Definitely done.”

“Good.” He turned himself around, sitting cross-legged on the bench. Leaning forward, he pressed a short kiss to Lance’s lips, still a little awkward with the gesture. “Could you get my shoulders? I can never tell how much I’ve put on and they’ve always been the first to burn.”

“ _¿Cómo no?_ ” he gave in. And this was indeed the place he would die. “YOLO.” Lance squeezed more sunscreen out, and rubbed his palms together before bringing his hands to Keith’s shoulders. He rubbed carefully, fingers steadily gliding down his arms because if he was going to die, it was going to be a well-deserved end.

“O-oh.” Lance’s hands on his back was one thing, but his arms appeared to be even more sensitive. His fingers left goosebumps in their path, Keith shuddering slightly. “That… that feels good.”

Lance shifted on the bench, crossing one leg over the seat rather than straddling it to try and hide his growing arousal. He just wanted to touch Keith for hours, find out everything that made him quiver and do it all again. The sunscreen was more of an afterthought when his hands lifted to Keith’s chest. “ _Si el agua fuera belleza tú serías el mar entero_.”

Keith blushed, and he finally realized what was going on when Lance changed positions. He hadn’t meant for any of it to come out the way it did, he was just trying to be open with him. And the Spanish still caught him off guard; it just sounded too beautiful to be anything other than super sappy and romantic. “What does that mean?”

Normally, Lance would throw out a quip or brush it off. He'd even claimed to be insulting more than once just to break a mood. But he leaned forward, brushing their lips together. “‘If beauty were water, you’d be the entire ocean.’”

Well, he was right about it being sappy and romantic as hell. Keith couldn’t think of a response, so leaned in again and accidentally smashed their lips together a little too enthusiastically.

It didn’t even matter. Lance cupped his cheek, easing back enough to smooth out the eager inexperience. Maybe he'd translate more of his embarrassing lines in the future if they got Keith to kiss him.

“God, Lance,” he breathed when he pulled back. “네꺼야.”

Lance laid his brow against Keith’s, breaths mingling. “Again in English, maybe.”

“‘I’m yours.’”

Lance sucked in a sharp breath and kissed him again, holding him tight and close. There was no way. There was absolutely no way that this stunning, sweet guy was his. How was that even possible? Keith was using the strings on their relationship to tie him into knots, and there was just no escaping. “ _Y soy tuyo._ ‘And I'm yours.’ Keith, you're just- You're so special.”

Ducking his head, Keith smiled. “I just, it feels right. I don’t know why, or how to explain it, but it does.”

It had been one solid day of actual communication, and Lance’s volume of experience held nothing that related to this. There was nothing to compare this to, and he was starting to feel as relationship-savvy as Keith. As he'd told Hunk the day before, seeking advice, this thing had serious written all over it, and was equal parts exciting and terrifying. “ _Novio dulce, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti_...” And that was something he had no idea how to actually deal with.

Lance leaned back, giving Keith’s stubby ponytail a teasing tug. “I need to go dunk my head so I can actually focus on swimming lessons. Finish putting your sunscreen on, okay? If I keep touching you, I'm literally not going to be able to stop.”

“ _Oh_ , okay.” Keith watched Lance get up and grabbed the bottle from the table, pouring some into his hand and continuing where Lance had left off. He barely heard a splash when Lance dived back into the pool, turning and watching him again, admiring the way his body sliced through the water.

When he was done he made his way to the shallow end, but stopped right at the edge, suddenly terrified. That feeling of drowning yesterday came back with a vengeance, forcing him to have to sit down before he had a panic attack, gripping onto the handrail.

Lance waded towards him, the handful of laps cooling his head and certain other parts of him. He recognized the fear, Keith far from his first post-drowning client. But he was definitely the first boyfriend he'd ever taught, so his urge to reassure him and put the lesson off entirely had to be pushed aside. The sooner he got back into the water, the better he'd be. Lance laid a hand over his on the rail, thumb rubbing the back in soothing circles. “Come on, _chico lindo_. We're going to take it a step at a time. Your head’s not going under today.”

It took him a few moments to calm down enough to turn his hand, gripping Lance's instead of the bar. “O- okay…” He got up on shaky legs, letting Lance help him into the water and into his arms.

“There, see? Even though you’re little,” just barely a head shorter than Lance, “the water’s not deep here.” He grinned, giving his ponytail another tug because it was going to kill him and the hair tie was even red and- _fuck_. “You’re fine.”

Keith nodded but turned his face into Lance's neck. “Okay,” he said, trying to ground himself. “I think I'm ready.”

Lance drew back slowly, hands slipping into Keith’s, and carefully edged him down to sit on the steps. “Wanna know how I learned?”

“How?”

Chatter would help. Distractions usually did. “My grandpa. _Abuelo_ , since he was my dad’s dad and that's where I get all my Spanish flair from.” His grin flashed at Keith’s little eyebrow quirk. “So when I was little, we used to spend our entire summer in Cuba. My grandparents owned this little store on the water and they'd sell little trinkets to tourists, so we were always on the beach.”

Lance cajoled Keith down a step, kissing him lightly. “And I was almost six, but hadn’t ever actually been in the water except to chase it. The way the waves roll in and out is like a dance, and I wanted to learn the moves. None of my siblings would teach me, though Raquel tried by hauling me up and throwing me at the waves. She was ten, so it's not like I went far, but I _flipped_ and so did my parents when they found out. My brother Teo rescued me and tattled on her, and she still doesn’t forgive him.”

Smiling, Lance sank onto his knees at the bottom step and eased Keith down to the second to last. “So _abuelo_ comes storming out, and I'm just sitting on the sand just out of the water’s reach. Because it was scary. It was, like, really freaking terrifying to be under the surface and not know how to get back out. It hurt to open my eyes because salt water’s a _bitch_ and my chest felt so tight from holding my breath. I didn’t ever want to get back in there. I didn't want to learn the dance anymore, which is pretty heavy stuff when you're five.”

He made it to the pool floor, Keith on the bottom step with the water lapping at his chest. “So _abuelo_ sees me staring at the water, and hands me this boogie board from their shop and pushed these water wings onto my arms. He took the whole day off and that never happened, like, _ever_. But he did it to get me back in. Water’s a gift, and it's tameable if you don’t let it get in control.” Lance brought Keith’s hands to his lips. “I'll be your water wings if you'll trust me.”

“당근이지,” he replied, “‘of course’. It sounds like your grandpa was a great man.”

“He was great for me, and that's what counts.” Lance squeezed his hands. “How do you feel about floating?”

“I, uh, can't?” He shrugged his shoulders, sending ripples away from his body.

“What, you never practiced floating in the bathtub when you were a kid?” The blank stare had him laughing. “Okay. Everyone can float, _chico lindo_. Well, most everyone. If you can't, it’s not the end of the world. We'll give it a try anyway because sprawling in the water’s just the most relaxing thing ever.”

“Yeah, okay.” He slowly stood from the step, getting his feet flat underneath him. Once he’d calmed down, it didn't feel quite as daunting to be back in the water. Not since Lance was there. “Will you show me?”

“That's what I'm here for.” Lance gave him a friendly kiss and tugged him towards the wall. He didn’t have plans to teach him any actual swimming moves for the first lesson. Just the easy things to get him accustomed to being in the water. Floating, kicking, _maybe_ treading water if Keith was up to getting closer to the deep end. He wasn’t going to push it. “Lay on your back. I'll support you, okay? We'll see if we can find you some buoyancy.”

Keith followed Lance’s instructions, leaning until his shoulders were in the water and his toes broke the surface. Lance’s hand on the small of his back helped keep him from going under, a firm, reassuring pressure that he arched into slightly. “Like this?” 

“Yeah, you're fine. Relax your head. Like that, yeah.” Lance gently eased the pressure against his back, returning it quickly when Keith started to tense. “No, stay loose. I know it's weird, _chico lindo_. Go boneless. Let the water cradle you.”

Boneless, okay. He could definitely do that, especially if Lance kept putting his hands on him. Closing his eyes against the sun, he relaxed his muscles, letting the water hold him up. It rushed into his ears when he put his head down, still surprising him even though he expected it, so flailed his arms a bit. “Lance!”

“It's okay, it's okay. I've got you, Keith. You're okay.” Lance took his hand, the hand at his back firming to steady him, fingers splayed. “You're not going under today. I won't let you.”

Lance's voice was muffled but encouraging above him, and Keith tried to remain still. Once he'd gotten used to the feeling, he squinted open his eyes. “Okay. I- I think I've got it.”

“Yeah?” Distractions were good and came as more than just chatter. He knew Keith was a hothead. The only time he'd seen him actually do anything in their classes were the few times where he had to explain in angry, pointed detail exactly how and why they were wrong. So he'd just use that temper to his advantage now and make up for it later on their date. So Lance nodded, grin wicked. “Okay, good. I mean, I teach five year olds who catch on in a snap.”

“좆까. ‘Shut up,’ oh my god.” But the teasing was actually helping him relax further and he felt that he was ready for Lance to let him float on his own. “Alright, let go, 젠장.”

Lance wasn’t positive, but the twist of his lips made him pretty sure that he was being sweared at. Okay. His hand lowered away as he teased, ready to return if he floundered. “Are you sure? It's hard to just lay there, I guess. Don’t tense up your stomach.” 

“I'm not!” Except he totally was. He concentrated on releasing that tension, seeking Lance's gaze. “This is weird,” he said, not used to the feeling of weightlessness.

“Don’t be a baby.” Lance poked his cheek, laughing. “It's the best kind of cooldown. Just letting the water hold you up, listening to music if you're smart enough to have some. I'm saving up for these waterproof headphones that Pidge swears she can make on her own, but if they're going in my ears and underwater, I'd rather shell out the cash. She can use somebody else as a guinea pig.”

“Yeah.” Keith swallowed his retort to the insult, instead focusing on Lance's voice comforting him. “Pidge could probably do it, though. She's the smartest person I've ever met.” He found that talking was helpful, so kept it up. “Tell me more about your family.”

“You'll have to be more specific or I'll go on for hours.” Lance grinned, leaning against the wall. “They’re big, loud, and the most depressing thing about them is that all my siblings don't live at home anymore. I've only got Hector and Raquel left on the older scale, then Michael and Stefani are younger and it's _weird_ being in the middle when I spent a decade being the baby.”

Keith didn't have anything to compare. The foster families he had lived with obviously didn't have kids of their own, but there was one family who had adopted him and another girl, though he doesn't know what happened to her after they shipped him back. He told this to Lance, closing his eyes again.

Lance’s shoulders fell, a hand reaching out to stroke fingers over the curve of his cheek. “Anybody who’d push you back is crazy.”

He couldn't think of anything to say to that, but wanted to hear Lance keep talking. “What about your parents? What are they like?”

“My dad’s very Cuban for having an Irish grandpa, but he was raised there. I was the first one in the family born Stateside. Then my mom's Irish and Japanese, but spent half her life in Cuba. They met, hooked up, and spit out seven kids. I think they're probably crazy.” Lance shrugged, adjusting himself to float, chest near Keith’s head so he could grab him if need be. “They'd like you.”

“I'd like to meet them one day.” Hopefully he wouldn't make an ass out of himself when that day came. “And the rest of your family.”

“We try and get together once a week. It's usually Sunday nights since that's the only day we're all off.” Lance watched him carefully, heart picking up speed. “Um... I was maybe wondering what you were doing next Sunday.”

Keith's stomach fluttered and tensed again and he felt himself starting to sink. He reached out to grab onto Lance as his head went under.

Lance cupped the base of his neck quickly, lifting him out. “ _Okay_. Cripes, Keith!”

He took a gasping breath, letting himself be cradled by Lance's hands. “I'm sorry,” he said, shifting his eyes up to meet Lance's concerned face. “I, uh, didn't mean that I don't want to come over, if that's what you meant. I'd love to. It just surprised me…”

“Well, yeah, that’s... that's what I meant.” Lance rubbed the small of his back gently. “You'd really want to?”

Keith blushed. “Y-yeah, of course.”

“Yes!” Lance threw his hands up, but gasped when Keith did and quickly grabbed him before he could slip beneath the surface again. “Uh. Sorry? I wasn't really sure if you'd say yes. My family's kind of... did I mention that I've got seven sibs?”

“Well, I'm sure I can handle it. Unless they're anything like you.” He returned Lance's smile, feeling like he was floating on air rather than the water. “Now, 뽀뽀해 줘. ‘Kiss me.’”

Grinning, Lance swung Keith up and settled him on the edge of the pool. He wasn't entirely sure how safe it would be to kiss with him in the water, so settled in the space between his legs and cupped his cheeks to draw him down. When their lips met, his hands slid down his chest, circling to his sides to settle at his waist. He didn't trust himself enough to let them wander beyond that point, already lapping his way into Keith's mouth to get away from the chlorine taste and to something much better.

Keith moaned into it, burying his fingers in Lance's wet hair, grasping tightly. His legs parted wider, scooting closer so he was just perched on the curve of concrete that turned into the wall, brain no longer able to control his body's reactions when it came to Lance's kisses. He broke the kiss briefly to breathe, “씨발, Lance, 날 만져요.”

Groaning, Lance let his lips trail wet kisses down his neck. He nipped lightly at the mark he'd already left, Keith's shiver going straight through him. “You can't say things I don't understand when my head's already swimming.” Never mind that he did the exact same thing often enough. But he ached for how much he wanted to touch him, take him, be whatever kind of lover he needed. It completely sucked that the kind he needed waited, Lance's fingers flexing against his hips. “You’re gonna kill me.”

Keith dropped his hands to Lance's shoulders, pushing him away before he did something stupid, like provide him with a translation to what he just said. “I, uh, sorry. I just need some space.”

Lance swallowed. “No, that’s... I get it. I’m not gonna... like. Not _here_. Not your first time, geez.” No matter how much he wanted to.

“I know. It’s… it felt really good. 대단해요, ‘you're incredible.’” And he wanted to be ready for Lance, but he was right. Not here.

His grin was immediate, not one to handle tension for long. “I know. You’re not so bad either.”

“Shut up,” Keith muttered, a small smile on his face. “Are we done in the pool or…?”

“You literally floated five seconds and then we made out.” He banded his arms around Keith, picking him up to tug him back into the water. “We are not even close to being done, _chico lindo_.”

\----

An hour later found Keith in the men’s room, thankfully cleaner than the day before now that there weren’t any people at the pool. A change of clothes was waiting for him on the bench in the corner. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, fingers lifting to brush over the mark Lance had left on his neck, and shivered. He’d almost gotten carried away, had _actually_ asked Lance to touch him. And though he was lucky it had spilled out in Korean, it was still too close a call.

But he'd wanted it, still wanted it, could feel it prickling under his skin. He eyed the mark again, blushing at the statement he knew it made: Keith belonged to Lance. And as he continued to stare, he realized that that was exactly what he wanted. To belong to Lance, and to have Lance belonging to him in return. Hopefully forever.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he grabbed his towel from the counter, drying his chest and back off so he could pull on his shirt. His ponytail had come loose, the elastic barely hanging on, hair still dripping water down his back and making his shirt stick to his skin uncomfortably. He tugged his boxers and pants on after slipping out of his trunks and drying his legs, collecting his things and going back outside to find Lance.

After a few minutes of searching, Keith found him in the equipment shed, organizing the pool toys and supplies. He tapped him on the shoulder, laughing when Lance jumped, leaning in to press a short kiss to his lips. “Have you always been this twitchy?”

“I’m not twitchy. I’m...” He couldn’t think of a comeback. “Whatever, I’m not twitchy. Just fixing this stuff before Coran or Allura see it tomorrow. I was in too much of a hurry to do it last night.”

Right, Lance had been late to pick him up for their date. He smiled. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t do it last night, then. We would have missed dinner.”

Lance tugged out his keys, satisfied that the noodles were in the proper barrel and all child-sized goggles and equipment was neatly and easily accessible to his next class, and aimed a finger gun at Keith with his free hand. “Exactly. But now I’m starving all over again, so let’s go.”

Keith grabbed that hand, holding onto him awkwardly. “Yeah, I could eat.” He tugged Lance out of the gate, letting him lock up and then taking his hand again, dragging him towards his bike. He patted one-handed for his own keys before noticing that Lance had actually gotten quiet. He glanced up to find him pink-cheeked and _staring_ at their joined hands. “Uh... You okay?”

Gloves, gloves, gloves- “What?” Keith had been wearing them the night before, jerked off with them, and was now touching Lance with them. Ho. Ly. Crow. “Oh, yeah! Yeah, totally okay. Fine. Great.” 

“You don’t _look_ great, or any of those other things you said.” He shifted his hold, lacing their fingers together. “Are you getting sick or something?”

Or something. “I think I’m just gonna remind you lowkey that you’re dating what some people might consider to be at least a little bit of a pervert and also remind you that I really like your gloves. And we’ll leave it at that. That cool?”

“Um, sure.” Keith still wasn’t sure what was going on, so just pulled out his keys when he finally found them and stuffed his wet clothes in the saddlebag. “You sure you’re okay with riding on the bike? Hunk hates it.”

“Okay, but Hunk also drives five miles _under_ the speed limit like a grandmother because he makes himself carsick,” Lance pointed out, spreading his hands in a “duh” sort of shrug. “Show me what you got, Keith. I’m game.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Keith smirked at him while swinging a leg over, parking himself on the seat. “Well, get on then.”

He very literally had to bite his tongue to hold back a comment on Keith’s straddling abilities and maybe offering a crude suggestion of what else he could straddle. It was _hard_ dating a clueless, adorable virgin. Lance climbed on behind him, blowing out a slow breath that did nothing to help settle his jumping heart rate. He knew it had once been Shiro’s, had not so subtly admired the man on it more than once because, damn, he wasn’t blind. And then when Keith had gotten a hold of it, he’d been infuriated to find himself admiring Keith on the fucking thing in exactly the same way.

It was nice to know that he had good taste. Nicer still to discover just how little room there was for two people - how the hell had Hunk fit on this thing? Lance banded his arms around Keith’s waist, taking a minute to figure out exactly how to situate his long legs. “Okay. Think I’m good. Total hypothetical question, though. If I put my hands under your shirt while you’re driving - is it riding or driving? Anyway, if I put my hands under your shirt, will you crash?”

“Lance, 헐.” Probably. Nobody had ever done that to him before, so he couldn’t say. But Lance’s hands felt amazing on his skin and he was willing to see if he could keep them upright. “I- As long as you don’t tickle me…”

“Okay, see, I _was_ just teasing and now I’m tempted to actually do it.” Lance pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, a tremor running down his back when Keith started the bike up. The engine was purring beneath them, Lance’s kiss turning into a nip. “This is way hotter than it has any right to be, cripes. Maybe you can take the long way to 4th, huh?”

“Y-yeah…” He lifted the kickstand and revved it a few times to get the engine warm before shooting out of the parking lot and into traffic. Lance’s arms held a little tighter to him as he started to weave between cars, gaining speed.

Lance forgot to slide his hands beneath the black shirt, fingers curling into the fabric instead as he laughed against Keith’s neck. It was so different from being in a car, the wind whipping through their hair because they were both just flat irresponsible risk-takers. He wished they could go faster, wondered how easy it would be to get Keith to take him on another ride, somewhere far and fast. The only thing that really caught him off guard were the turns, but he just tuned his body to Keith’s and leaned with him, trusting him not to spin out even though he was at least ninety percent sure that bikes couldn’t seriously stay on their tires at some of these angles. “ _¡Dale, está volao!_ Keith, this is so cool!”

Keith laughed along with Lance, pushing the engine a bit harder and flying down the road. It was a shame they were almost at the restaurant; Keith just wanted more of this, Lance holding onto him tightly and smiling against his neck. They’d have to take the bike out to the desert one day where he’d have free rein of the road and could fully ignore everything else around them. Then he would absolutely let Lance slide his hands up his shirt.

A couple minutes later they pulled up to the restaurant, Keith stealing a parking space up front. He cut the engine and dropped the kickstand, turning around to face Lance. “You still okay back there?”

“ _¿Bromeas? ¡Qué hombre!_ ” Lance gave him a smacking kiss, laugh spilling into it. “ _¡Cuán feliz me haces!_ That was awesome! Way too short, but totally awesome. Holy crow, Keith!”

Lance’s happiness was contagious and Keith gave him a wide smile. “Next time we'll go somewhere we can ride for a while. Red loves the open road.”

“You named it Red? You're the most amazing dork.” Lance pressed a firm kiss to his smile, hair wild and windblown and mussed even more when Lance tangled his fingers in it. “But hell yeah.”

“Cool. Now come on, let's go get some food.” He waited until Lance was off the bike before sliding off, pocketing his keys again. “Have you ever actually eaten here before?”

“Yeah, a couple times. One of my sisters - Mary? She loves it, and it's literally impossible to say no to her.” Lance reached for his hand, lacing their fingers easily. “Are you going to order more uncooked food?”

“No, because Korean barbecue is basically the best thing on the planet.” He squeezed Lance's hand slightly, enjoying the weight and warmth of it in his own. “I'll let you try mine.”

“What makes you think I’m not getting something similar because, yeah, it’s amazing.” Lance bumped their hips together and tugged him towards the door. “We should get, like, a combo thing and share.”

Keith nodded, and, since he was closer, opened the door and held it for Lance, who kissed him on the cheek as he passed. Blushing, Keith followed him inside, immediately greeted by shouts of garbled Korean that even he couldn't understand.

Lance banded an arm around Keith’s waist, hand stealing into his back pocket as they waited to be seated, not even noticing the other two occupants until a familiar groan reached him. “Are you seriously copping a feel, you loser?”

He nearly jumped a foot, relieved to find Keith right there with him. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was twitchy. “Pidge!”

Hunk waved at them, Pidge snickering to herself. “Hey, guys! What are you doing here?”

“Uh, we're here for a date, Hunk,” Keith replied, and immediately regretted it as they both burst out laughing. “...But you knew that already.”

Hunk grinned. “Yeah, Lance said something about it last night. And Pidge wanted to make sure you weren’t making things up since you both dropped off the grid last night.”

“We started talking again.” Lance kissed Keith’s cheek, smiling at the warmth of his blush. “So have you guys been waiting here?”

“Only five minutes.” Pidge shrugged. “We knew when you were meeting at the pool and how long Lance’s lessons usually take, then just had to factor in how eager Keith would be to get started and how fast he'd drive his bike over. It was easy.”

“You're here to crash our date?”

“Obviously.” Pidge smirked. “Don't ignore me next time.”

Keith turned bright red, remembering why, exactly, he had been ignoring Pidge. “I wasn't ignoring you,” he lied. “I, uh…” He looked to Lance for help, but the idiot just had a shit-eating grin splitting his face. “I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, Pidge. Cut my boyfriend some slack. He had a busy day.” Unable to fully hide the giggle, Lance shifted his hold to give Keith a fond squeeze. “Can you really blame him?”

“Since I'm pretty sure he's lying through his teeth, you bet I can.”

Lance shrugged. “Alright, well, I tried.”

“You both suck.”

“But you like me anyway, _chico lindo_.”

“Hm. I've been thinking that he may have hit his head falling into the pool.”

Hunk laughed, rising when the hostess called for a table for four. “Or Lance hit his.”

Pidge hummed. “No, Lance is always stupid.”

“Hey, that's not true,” Keith retorted. It absolutely was true, but he had to at least try to defend him.

“Nope, yeah, you're right. Keith hit his head.” Hunk shrugged. “Sorry, Lance.”

“He should get a brain scan done.”

“ _Eres dulce_ ,” Lance murmured, pressing a kiss to Keith's temple. Louder, following the other two, “You guys are just jealous because Keith's finally realizing how awesome I am.”

Pidge scoffed, sliding in beside Hunk when they reached their booth. “Believe me when I say that ‘jealous’ is not even close to what I'm feeling.”

Keith slid in first, situating himself near the wall, grabbing Lance’s hand under the table when he sat down. “Thanks, Pidge.”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged looks, the latter grinning, when Lance simply lifted their joined hands to press a kiss to the back and then left them on the table. Tactful enough to save Keith at least some embarrassment, both decided not to comment on it. “So how was the swimming lesson?” Pidge wondered. “Lance is still breathing, so I guess that's a good sign.”

“Yeah, it was good. I think. Just figured out how to float and did a few kicking exercises.” Among other things. “Lance is a good teacher.” He turned a smile towards Lance, ignoring the gagging sounds on the other side of the table.

Lance absolutely preened at the praise, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze. “Excuse you, I'm the best teacher ever? Pssh.”

“I don’t know. You almost drowned me.”

He slanted Hunk a look, nonplussed by his snickering. “We were nine and you were my first pupil. I have evolved.”

“Garbodor may be an evolution, but it's still just a fancy trash bag.”

“Wow, Pidge. Don’t insult me with Pokemon analogies. It's rude. Jesus.”

Keith was laughing, tempted to reach across the table for a high-five from Pidge. “That was awesome.”

“ _Ay, vete pa casa de la pinga_.”

Hunk may have spoken Portuguese, but he'd been around Lance and his family long enough to pick up on some things. “Dude. I am telling your mom.”

“Hunk, shut up!”

“What?” Keith shot Lance a confused look. “What does that mean? Did you just curse at me?”

Lance shrugged. “To be fair, I'm like ninety-nine percent sure that you swore at me at the pool. Also, I was definitely swearing at Pidge too.”

“He's used to swearing about you, Keith. Old habits die hard.” Pidge smirked, and Lance threw a sugar packet at her.

Thankfully their waitress chose that moment to drop off menus and take their drink orders, the promise that she'd have them to the table soon on her lips as she left. Keith looked at his for a second then turned to Lance. “Any idea what you want us to order? The pork belly is great if you've never had it.”

“I usually stick with the... I can never pronounce it right. K word for marinated short ribs.” Lance shrugged, grin easy. “But we can do a mix.”

“Whoa, picky eater Lance is actually trying something?” Pidge mock-gasped, Hunk with her.

“It's a miracle!”

“ _Mama la pinga_.”

Hunk snorted. “No, thanks. _Talvez ele vá_.”

It took Lance a minute to translate, their languages close but not exactly the same, but Hunk angled his head in Keith’s direction and Lance fell apart. His head fell back, laughter spilling out. “Oh my god! Hunk! Holy shit.”

Keith’s gaze bounced between Hunk and Lance, before finally settling on his boyfriend. “...I don't want to know what just happened.”

“It was something about dicks,” Pidge supplied anyway.

Hunk went beet red, and Lance laughed harder, grabbing Keith and burying his face against his shoulder to at least try and muffle himself. Holy _crow_!

“Oh my god, seriously?” Keith lightly shoved Lance off of him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“No, no, you don’t get it. Oh my god. Fuck me, jesus, Hunk.”

“Lance, I swear if you spill, I'll deny it.”

“Oh my god.” He waved a hand, head falling back on a whoosh of breath as he tried to get his laughter under control. “I'm- Woo. I'm not gonna translate, Hunk. He'll die, you'll die. Pidge’ll kill me, and then she’d probably get the death penalty. So we'd all be dead. But I needed that, buddy, thanks. Woo.”

Shaking his head, Keith opened his mouth to say something else, but the waitress came back with their drinks and set them on the table. “Do you know what you’re having?”

“I know what we’re getting,” Keith said, looking to Pidge and Hunk. “You guys ready?”

“Yeah, we’re good. I usually just trust Hunk.”

His face lit up before settling into something serious, cracking his knuckles. “Let's do this.” They ordered quickly, kimchi and a few other small things. Mostly sides to pick and choose from and combine, Hunk rarely one to just order a ready-made dish when he could mess around how he saw fit.

When they were finished, Lance just waved a hand at his boyfriend. “Order whatever. I’ll trust you this time, _chico lindo_.”

Keith turned back to the waitress, rattling off his and Lance’s order, slipping easily into the language. “삼겹살랑생갈비랑쌀이인분주세요.”

Pidge and Hunk watched Keith go back and forth with the waitress easily, eyes growing wider. Lance, abuzz with pride, slumped down in the seat until he could drop his cheek onto Keith’s shoulder with a smug little smile. Hell yeah this was his.

When the waitress walked off, Pidge all but climbed across the table. “What _was that_?!”

“Are we- are we in another dimension? I don’t- Did that really just happen? Did you just speak Korean like you actually know how to speak Korean? I was unaware that this was a thing that could happen, and now that I am aware, I am confused. Did you really just speak Korean?”

“Um, yeah?” Keith was blushing slightly. “I don’t use it often, but yeah, I’m fluent.”

“Since when? And when were you going to tell us? Most importantly, why is _Lance_ completely unsurprised by this?”

Lance crossed his arms across his chest, still one hundred percent smug. “I kissed it out of him.”

“좆까!” Keith sank lower into the seat, face turning redder. “You can’t just say that, oh my god.”

“Can and did.” Lance pressed a kiss to his blush, amused. “ _Eres hermoso cuando sonrojas._ ”

After a moment of thought working out the words, Hunk laughed. “Wow, Lance, you’re kind of pitiful.”

“Wow, Hunk, nobody asked you to translate.”

“Why? What did you say?” He glanced at Hunk, hoping he’d tell him. “Was it something about dicks again?”

Hunk laughed, throwing the sugar packet right back at Lance when one was chucked at him. “No. I know _hermosa_ is beautiful.” He had to swat another sugar packet out of the way. “And I’m pretty sure that _sonrojar_ is blush since _roja_ , red. You know. So pretty sure he said your blush is beautiful. Basically.”

“Hunk, _qué chingados_?”

“You don’t need to know what that one means.”

Keith righted himself in the booth. “I don’t think I want to know.” He took Lance’s hand again, disappointed when he had let go of it. “너밖에 없어.”

Pouting, Lance poked him. “See, nobody’s going to come around and translate what you’re saying so spill.”

“...Technically it means ‘there’s no one like you.’” He hid his face in Lance’s shoulder. “Basically, you’re one of a kind, Lance.”

Lance blinked, smile curving his lips before he pressed them to the top of Keith’s head. “ _Igualmente_.”

“That means ‘you too.’”

Lance laughed against his hair. “Shut up, Hunk.”

“Don’t listen to him, Hunk. I need you to translate.”

“This is seriously pathetic,” Pidge grumbled, very quietly thrilled by the developments. Lance had been complaining about Keith and not doing anything about it for way too long, and Keith was just too alone in his cabin at the edge of town.

Lance stuck his tongue out at her. “This is what you get for date-crashing.”

Keith turned his head so his cheek was resting on Lance’s arm. “He’s kind of right, Pidge.”

“Please, for all of our sakes, don’t ever tell Lance he’s right again. Not out loud.”

“Pssh. I know for a fact that I’m always right.”

She pushed up her glasses. “And the rest of us know the truth.”

Laughing, Keith leaned up and pressed a kiss under Lance’s jaw. “It’s okay, Pidge, I know he’s not _always_ right.”

“Occasionally, I get temporarily misguided. That’s not the same thing as not always being right.” Lance tilted his head down to claim Keith’s lips in a quick, sweet kiss. “ _Y sé que ahora no me equivoco_ ,” he murmured, rolling his eyes when Hunk aww’d at them across the table. “They’re not allowed on our next date.”

“No, they’re not.” He sat up straighter, but settled in closer to Lance, resting their hands on his thigh. “...When are we going out again?”

Lance grinned. “As soon as possible, _chico lindo_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates... sometimes. idk  
> Tentative schedule:  
>  ~~Ch 1: 10/4~~  
>  ~~Ch 2: 10/12~~  
>  ~~Ch 3: 10/25~~  
>  ~~Ch 4: 11/5~~  
>  ~~Ch 5: 11/8~~  
>  ~~Ch 6: 11/20~~  
>  ~~Ch 7: 11/21~~  
>  ~~Ch 8: 11/21~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha we're terrible people
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations for this chapter are[here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p7j2NawuLvkZSE5y4ML0dLRhR-qGFjuJRfgYwhwJe2A/edit?usp=sharing)!**

Lance sailed into College Mathematics for Aviation II nearly thirty minutes early in an effort to actually get there before Keith and the girl who normally sat next to him. Plenty of previous staring had him dropping down into the third row right next to Keith’s normal seat. It was definitely breaking the unspoken rules of unassigned seating, but he had more important things to worry about than her offense. He wanted his boyfriend to see him, obviously. And, yeah, they were all kind of in crunch mode because finals were in two weeks, but such things had never stopped Lance from doing what he wanted to do.

He really just wanted to spend as much time with Keith as he possibly could. Their date the day before, if it could be called that with Hunk and Pidge teasing them the whole way through, had been a success. He’d even gotten to ride the bike again, gripping Keith tight the whole way to his house. None of his siblings had been outside to bother them, thankfully, so he’d cupped Keith’s cheeks and drawn him into a kiss that still tingled on his lips. Either Keith was a fast learner or had the best instincts ever or was blessed with some lucky combination of the two - whichever options, his boyfriend could _kiss_. At least he could when he wasn’t being completely shy about it, which continued to be adorable. Flustering him was almost as much fun as the affectionate acts themselves.

Music pumped through his earbuds as he sank down, his bag tossed onto the desk. His feet were propped up beside it, Lance more comfortable kicked back in the stiff chair then stuck sitting straight up, and his gaze stayed trained on the door. It was more than a little pathetic how hung up he was on Keith already, but he’d always been the type to fall hard and fall fast. The rush of emotions was exciting, though the inevitable hurt at the end was less so. Getting dumped was the worst, especially when everything had still seemed fine. It was just one of the reasons why he’d been sticking to quick hookups when he’d wanted more than just his own company. At least there he always knew where he stood. There didn't tend to be solid footing in an actual relationship.

There was just hope and emotion, the only solid feeling his heart when it picked up speed when Keith strolled in with his usual frown in place. Normally, on the rare occasions when Lance got to class before Keith, his lips would downturn and the muttering under his breath would begin. Like, how dare he just stroll in as if he owned the room with his stupid mullet and that cropped jacket straight out of a gay eighties music video and his dumb pretty _face_? Knowing how soft the mullet was or how his face got even prettier when it reddened still didn’t excuse his poor fashion choices, but it was hard to care too much when Keith actually noticed him.

The smile was immediate, strides quick and purposeful. Lance had to laugh, feet falling to the floor. “You’re so mcfreaking cute. How dare you do that to me at nine in the stupid morning?” he demanded, fingers curling in the jacket to pull him close enough for their lips to meet. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Keith breathed, leaning in again. It didn’t matter how many times they’d kissed, to Keith it always felt like the first, heart leaping into his throat and toes curling in his boots. He’d kept it chaste, but was still panting as he pulled away and sat down at his desk. “You’re here early.”

“Well, yeah. I’m violating the unassigned seats rule moving over here.” Lance grinned. “There’s no way I was going to sit in my normal seat when I can sit here and hold my boyfriend’s hand during lecture. I’m not an idiot, Keith.”

“I never said you were.” He dragged out his notebook and a pencil - the pencil that Lance had given him, he realized. “I’m usually the first one here, so it was just kinda weird seeing you here before me. Not that I mind.”

“Yeah.” Lance decided not to mention that it wasn’t the first time he’d been in the room before Keith, accepting his classroom oblivion. He wasn’t oblivious anymore. “What are you doing after Meteorology? I’ve got to put in a couple of hours at the pool, but we can grab food. You can be a nice boyfriend and drop me off at work after.”

“Of course I can.” Now that he was finally settled in, Keith reached across the narrow aisle in an invitation for Lance to hold his hand, sighing happily when he laced their fingers together. “What did you have in mind for food? I picked the last place, it’s only fair you get to choose this time.”

“Nothing really specific. Just quick and easy like subs or something since I need the carbs.” He shrugged. “But I’ll think about it later. I was also wondering what you were doing Wednesday night.”

“I was probably just gonna get some studying done. But other than that I don't have anything planned.” He remembered his and Pidge’s conversation in Hunk’s car, that Lance taught his swim classes Wednesdays and Saturdays. But he also knew that Lance wanted to keep their lessons private, so couldn't figure out why Lance was asking. “Why?”

“I’ve got a class that goes until about 5:30, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to take that ride somewhere. Park it in the middle of nowhere and just...” It was stupid. Lance averted his gaze. “You know. Like watch the stars come out. That kinda thing.”

Keith squeezed his hand and, in a move stolen from Lance himself, lifted their hands and kissed his knuckles. “That sounds amazing, Lance. I'd love to go star-gazing with you.” His boyfriend was a hopeless romantic sap, but he loved it, and hoped that he'd show that side of him more often.

Lips curved and cheeks pink, Lance lifted his gaze back up. “Okay. I'll need to stop at home after my class to change and grab some stuff to take with us, but I'll text you.”

“대박!” The smile on his face grew impossibly wider, just the promise of spending time with Lance enough to make him giddy. “I can't wait.”

“Me either.” Lance grinned. “And whatever it is you say in Korean, never stop. It all just sounds really nice coming from you.”

“당근이지. Same goes for you and your Spanish.”

“ _¿Te gusta?_ ” Lance leaned over to steal another kiss. “ _Bueno. Eres divino y soy tuyo._ ”

“대단해. 당신에게 반했습니다.” He blushed, the phrases falling so easily from his lips now. Lance had the ability to make him do and say things he'd never even dreamt about. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time to realize that he was actually maybe-a-little-bit falling for him. 

“I'll tell mine if you tell yours,” he bargained, unable to resist when faced with Keith’s blush. “ _Muy lindo._ ”

“It’s… Yeah, okay.” Keith turned his head away. “Uh, ‘You're incredible’ and ‘I'm crazy about you.’”

Lance laughed, lifting his free hand to cup Keith’s cheek. “‘You’re divine and I'm yours.’”

He pressed his cheek more firmly into Lance's palm and closed his eyes. “How are you so amazing?”

“I was born amazing, _chico lindo_. What's your excuse?”

“당신 덕분에 난 더 좋은 사람이 되고 싶어졌어,” Keith murmured. “‘You make me want to be a better person’…”

“There's nothing wrong with you, Keith.” Lance brushed their lips together. “You don’t have social skills, but you’re not- You don’t have to be better. You’re fine. _Eres perfecto._ People like you as is.”

“I know, Lance. I just, I don't know what to do.” He opened his eyes and slid his gaze back to Lance. “But I know that you make me happy.”

“I'm trying.” Lance stroked his cheek, smiling. “It's not that hard when you make me happy right back.”

Keith leaned forward and kissed his smile, lips curving up as well. “정말 친절하시군. ‘You're so sweet’.”

He could only laugh at that. “No, I'm not. I'm just... y’know. I know I'm an ass.” Amused, Lance brushed his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip. “ _Pero eres muy dulce_.” When classmates began to filter in, Lance leaned back in his chair, but his hand didn’t leave Keith’s. School was already starting to be better as far as he was concerned.

Keith spent the entire lecture holding onto Lance’s hand, only letting go when one of the students in his row got up to use the bathroom. He also spent the entire lecture shooting Lance questioning looks when he thought he wasn’t looking, confused as to why Lance didn’t consider himself sweet. Because honestly? Lance was one of the sweetest people he’d ever met, second only to Hunk. Not that he _wasn’t_ an ass, because, yeah, at times he was, but he was just… _So. Good._ And Keith was going to find some way to show him, to prove to Lance that he was a giant sweetheart.

When the class ended, Lance honestly missing most of it with Keith’s hand so warm against his and those looks absolutely baffling when he did manage to catch them, but it was boring and mostly just a review at this point anyway. It was probably a good thing that summer was right around the corner if he and Keith were starting a Thing. He’d tried letting his hand go once after noticing one of those confused glances, but had been a little confused himself when Keith’s hold had only tightened.

Maybe he just didn’t know what to expect from him in class?

Understandable since Lance didn’t really know what to expect from himself. He’d never actively dated a classmate. There were a few tentative maybe-we-dated experiences from high school, but nothing that had felt as firm as this. He liked this Thing with Keith, liked it quite a bit actually.

Halfway between math and Meteorology, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist to whirl him into a little alcove that was at least semi-secluded so he could cage him against the wall and seal their lips together.

Surprised, but no less enthusiastic, Keith immediately reciprocated, grasping Lance’s shoulders and running his tongue along his bottom lip. He was getting more confident in his abilities, especially when Lance reacted the way he did when he’d initiate a kiss. But, then again, he had a fantastic teacher.

Lips parting on a soft sound of acceptance, Lance welcomed Keith’s tongue. The eager exploration that followed had him pressing Keith more firmly against the wall. Why was every kiss with him so electrifying? Why did every sound Keith made make his head spin? Why was his taste so addictive? The combination made him weak, knees and constitution trembling. He just wanted to get him home and spend hours in exploration.

Keith had to break the kiss to gasp in a breath, pressing his mouth back to Lance’s before even a second had passed. He let go of Lance’s shoulders so he could wrap his arms around his neck, slumping against the wall and dragging Lance closer, coaxing Lance’s tongue back into his mouth.

Nothing but willing, Lance slid a leg between Keith’s. His mouth was a warm, wet heaven, the kiss just this side of messy as it continued. Fingers digging into his hips, Lance lifted him to his toes to slot their bodies together like puzzle pieces. He’d never been particularly fond of, nor understood, the two halves of a whole concept, preferring to think of himself as a pretty solid awesome person in his own right, but as Keith seeped into him, steadily infecting every aspect of him, he was starting to get it. Maybe he even liked it. 

Moaning, Keith went along with the sensation, parting his legs and sinking down onto Lance’s thigh. The fact that they were still in an area accessible by anybody at any moment flew out of his mind as he started to rock his hips slightly. He had no idea what he was doing, but Lance’s leg was a gloriously warm pressure against his dick, now fully hard in his pants, and he just wanted to come, wanted Lance to be the one to make him.

Lance broke the kiss on a groan to stop it. It was way too soon, they were on mcfreaking campus, and... and, god, did Keith look beautiful. Eyes dark and face flushed, lips cherry red and slick from his kiss. Lance couldn’t possibly stop him, not with every inch of him screaming to please. He kissed a path to Keith’s ear. “ _Ay, chico lindo_ ,” he murmured, “just like that. Just feel good. Let me make you feel good.”

“L- _Lance_ , 씨발!” He dropped his forehead to Lance’s shoulder, turning his face into his neck and biting skin to hold back a loud moan. “헐 제발!” His hands buried into Lance’s hair, gripping and tugging firmly as his hips moved faster, so close already. 

Lance whimpered, ignoring the ache in his jeans to settle Keith. His hands slid away from his hips, both groaning when Keith’s weight settled more firmly on his thigh. He pressed their lips together again, swallowing his sounds while his hands found Keith’s zipper. He didn’t push away, didn’t protest when Lance hesitated. So fuck it. He pushed cloth down to find heated skin beneath, deft fingers curling around Keith’s length to stroke him off. “You’re so beautiful, Keith. _Eres muy bonito. Eres mío_.”

Keith fucking _whined_ , loud and high-pitched into Lance’s mouth, split between grinding down into Lance’s thigh or bucking up into his fist. Both options were bringing him closer and closer to the edge, orgasm pooling low in his abdomen. “Fu-씨발! _Lance_ , 헐, I’m gonna come. 썅.” He couldn’t figure out which language to use, too caught up in trying to feel everything Lance was doing to him to care. “ _Please_.”

“Oh my god.” He couldn’t handle the sounds, his breathless babbles. The tangle of languages was going to kill him. Lance rubbed his thumb against the tip, so deliciously wet, dripping a spot onto his jeans that he’d probably have to deal with after, but... Cripes, they didn’t have a way to clean up. He dropped to his knees, fingers curling into Keith’s thighs to keep him up and his legs spread. “ _Dame esa leche_ , _chico lindo,_ ” he breathed. “Bite your knuckle or something, don’t cry out.” He waited for Keith to shove the side of his fist against his mouth and, jesus, that was hot all by itself, before swallowing his cock down on one smooth, wet slide.

 _Holy fuck_. Keith couldn’t help _but_ cry out, thankfully muffled by his glove. Lance’s mouth was _heaven_ , if such a place existed, wet and warm and _perfect_. He thrust his hips, groaning when Lance didn’t stop him, dropping his other hand back into Lance’s hair. “Lance, 헐, I’m com-” His orgasm rushed out of him, cutting off his speech, his head falling back against the wall. “ _씨발_.”

Lance drew back enough to feel him on the back of his tongue, tasting him before swallowing it all down. His gaze lifted, watching Keith tremble through his peak, and savored the weight on his tongue, breathed in his scent. His own cock was so hard, it was beyond uncomfortable, but he couldn’t do anything about it and wasn’t about to ask Keith when he'd just... Shit, what was he doing? This was way too fast.

He rose only when Keith’s length was soft and licked clean, Lance quick to tuck him back into his clothes and pull him close for a hug. His eyes were still so dark, dazed. “ _Eres bonito,_ ” Lance sighed, pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks.

Keith’s arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s middle, shoving his face back into his neck. “Lance, 헐, I- I can’t-” He couldn’t believe that had just happened, but he also didn’t regret a second of it. “That was amazing. 네꺼야, ‘I’m yours’, always.”

 _Always_. He probably shouldn’t have taken it seriously. He’d definitely said things he hadn’t meant post-orgasm and this could be that. Lance didn’t want it to be that, so held him tighter and pressed a kiss to his temple. A hand slid into his mullet, stroking his hair gently. “ _Y soy tuyo, chico lindo_. You sure you’re okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he insisted, “so okay. Oh my god.” Even knowing where Lance’s mouth had just been, he leaned up to connect their lips again. If this was even a _fraction_ of what it would feel like with Lance actually inside him, he couldn’t imagine that he wouldn’t be ready for that in the _very near_ future.

Lance kept it short before he could moan into it, clutching his control with sweaty hands. He nestled his nose into the mullet instead, focusing on the slight tickling sensation from the soft strands. “Just checking. That wasn’t really what I had in mind when I tugged you over here, so I know you sure as hell weren’t expecting it.”

“I wasn’t, but I’m also not complaining.” He smiled against Lance’s neck, kissing the same spot under his jaw from yesterday. “Seriously, Lance. I’m okay.”

Lance laughed. He was so incredibly, sweetly clueless. “Just okay?” he teased. “Come on, Keith, can’t think of anything better?”

“Would ‘fucking fantastic’ satisfy you?”

Cupping his chin, Lance gave him a friendly kiss. “I guess it’ll have to do. I’ve obviously scrambled your brain.” He brushed his thumb against his lower lip, still kiss-swollen and pout unimpressed. “Since we’re already stupid late, wanna ditch class?”

Keith smiled; the movement of his lip had the skin of Lance’s thumb dragging against it. “Hell yeah.”

Lance grinned, grabbing his hand to tug him away from the wall. “I knew I liked you.”

\----

When Wednesday rolled around, they parted ways after Meteorology, leaving each other with several kisses and Keith promising to be at the pool before Lance was finished teaching his class. Keith made it back to his cabin by a quarter after one deciding to get some studying in and maybe grab a quick nap before he left to go meet Lance. He’d opened his book for his Aviation Legislation class and ended up falling asleep before he was able to get through the first chapter.

His phone buzzing woke Keith up at 3:45. He jerked awake to find his cheek stuck to the page of his book that covered air commerce and tort liability, not surprised at all that he had dozed off while trying to read that section. Wiping the drool from his chin - miraculously, it hadn’t gotten on the book - he grabbed his phone and checked the notifications, smiling when he saw it was from Lance.

From Lance [15:45] _Hey!! Haven’t talked to you in a while and i’m about to start class. So throwing your pretty face a hi before that happens :)_

From Keith [15:50] _hi lance_  
From Keith [15:51] _i’m literally gonna c u in like 30 min_

Tucking his phone into his back pocket, he pulled on the jacket that he’d abandoned on the couch earlier and threw his textbook onto the coffee table. He wanted to make sure he was there for some of Lance’s class to see how he was around people outside of himself, Hunk, and Pidge. Plus, he thought it would be fun to watch him in his element again, teaching excited children how to swim so they could play in the water without fear.

Finally cleaning up enough and making it to the door, he locked up behind him and hopped on his bike, making the 15-minute ride from his place to the pool in five. Pulling up to the gate, he saw Shiro getting ready to leave, and waved him over. “Hey, Shiro.”

He looked up, keys still jingling in the hand of his prosthetic arm, and smiled easily. “Hi. Lance said you’d be coming by. You’re a little early.”

Keith shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, though he was excited to see Lance, even if it had only been a few hours. “He said he started at four. I wanted to watch and see if I could get a few pointers for our next lesson.”

Shiro nodded, eyes crinkling just a little at the corners when his smile turned knowing. “Well, this group’s almost finished. They’ll be done when school is and a new group’ll start. So they’ll be a little ahead of your lessons.”

“Then I’ll be ahead of the game.” He smiled, honestly trying not to be too obvious, but knew that Shiro had him pinned anyway.

“If you actually hear any of the lesson.” Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “I’m glad you’re taking the time to learn. It would be nice to actually see you around here once in a while.”

Crap. Keith laughed awkwardly, ignoring his first statement. “Yeah, whenever Pidge drags me, though it would be nice to come by when it’s not so busy.” Because he did genuinely enjoy hanging out with Pidge and Hunk and would usually come out with Pidge after some arguing, he just wasn’t comfortable in large crowds.

“It’ll be hard to find one of those days with summer coming up,” Shiro pointed out. “But we’ll see what we can do.”

The gate squeaked just a little when it opened, Allura stepping out. “Which I’m sure, as the owners, we can do quite a bit. Hello, Keith. You’re looking much better since Saturday.”

“Hi, Allura. Thanks. Lance helped a lot. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

“Oh, yeah? I'm sure-”

“Shiro, don’t tease,” Allura said quickly. Shiro wisely closed his mouth, though his smile widened. Allura shook her head, holding the gate open. “Go ahead. Try not to disrupt his class too much. They’re a rambunctious group as it is.”

Keith blushed, though he tried to hide it. “...I’m just gonna go sit on the bench. Thanks, guys.” Making sure the gate didn’t slam behind him, he waved goodbye to Shiro and Allura as they left, then turned and walked the length of the deck to sit at the picnic table near the kiddie pool. Lance was standing in the water with four kids surrounding him, one more perched on his shoulders. He smiled when they made eye contact and finally sat down with his elbows resting on the tabletop behind him.

Lance very much wanted to end the class then and there and join him. Maybe crawl into his lap and get him soaked just for the fun of it, but he satisfied the urge by blowing him a kiss. Then had to tune in to the girl yanking on his hair. “ _Basta_ , Stefani.”

She tugged harder. “ _¿Quién es?_ ”

He grinned, bouncing her lightly. “ _Mi novio_.”

She squealed, auburn pigtails swinging in her effort to get down, but Lance held fast. He was used to the six year old troublemaker and wasn’t about to sic her on Keith. Not when the other four kids were staring at him with wide eyes and questions spilling out in English. Allura hadn’t been wrong about the nature of this group.

“Okay, okay. None of this is about swimming, you demon children. We’re supposed to be treading water, and I see you just standing Tommy.” The eight year old looked away, but a five year old persisted.

“But we wanna know who the boy is. Please, please, please?”

“His name is Keith, and he’s my boyfriend. Okay?”

This was accepted with eager nods, though Stefani still wanted to get down and run over to him. She stopped gripping Lance’s hair long enough to wave at him, smile as bright as Lance’s but missing her two front teeth. “Raquel wants to know how come you’re dating _mi hermano_!”

“ _Ay, basta_ ,” Lance protested, ready to dump her in the water.

Keith’s smile had only gotten bigger through their entire interaction, ending with a laugh. Assuming this was one of the siblings Lance had mentioned, he answered her, but did so in Korean so he wouldn’t embarrass himself too much. “그를 매우 좋아해!”

Her lips pursed and she tugged Lance’s hair again. “ _Eso es mala español_.”

Laughing, Lance swung her down and did end up dumping her in the water with a splash. “It wasn’t Spanish, Stefani. Behave, and you can talk to him later.” He looked up at his boyfriend, grinning. He had no idea what he’d said, unsure if it was a real response or even an insult, but it didn’t matter. His boyfriend looked kind of cool kicked back at the table.

“Does he swim as good as you?” one of the kids asked, poking Lance instead of treading water.

“No one swims as good as me, but he’s learning just like you.” Lance poked the boy back, amused. “Now line up if none of you are going to do your treading exercises. _Vamos_. Stefani, that means you too.”

“But Lance, I got a whole list of stuff I gotta ask. Raquel said so. There’s three.”

“As impressive a list as that is, it can wait. Line.” He nudged her into her place amongst the group, all eyes darting from Lance to Keith and back again as if waiting for him to join or for Lance to tell him not to wear shoes like that at the pool.

“He talks funny like you,” Tommy pointed out.

“He speaks a different kind of funny.” And it always managed to get Lance’s pulse to skip. “Today’s the last day we’re doing the backstroke. Who knows what that means?”

There were three groans, Stefani had to be corralled back into line, and one hesitant, “Test?”

“Bingo.” Lance guided the little group to the side, all five pairs of eyes wide and on Keith. “Oh my god, are you guys not going to pay attention the whole time?” Five smiles spread with varying degrees of mischief. “I thought so.”

Keith waved at them, smirking up at Lance. “Everything alright over there?”

“You've caused some ripples, _chico lindo._ ”

“ _¡Chico lindo!_ ” Stefani echoed, giggling.

Lance tugged one of her braids. “You’re up first, _china_.” She swatted at his hand but nodded, treading water while Lance helped the other four perch on the edge of the pool. “Nobody move, understand? Your butts won't be allowed back in the water if you do.”

He waited for their agreement before turning to his youngest sibling. He directed her easily, reminding her to hold her balance in the water, and teasingly flicked water at her when she insulted him in Spanish. “I'll fail you,” he warned just to hear her giggles spill into the air. “Now kick your legs under the water. Remember not to let your toes break the surface, _china_. And move your arms like pinwheels. Nice and straight, fingers together. Ready?”

“ _¡Sí!_ ”

He smiled, wading halfway between the pool’s edge and the wall so he could keep an eye on her. “ _Tres... dos... ¡uno! ¡Vamos!_ ” She took off, movements smooth if a little slow. “Don’t hold your breath, _china_. Your face isn't in the water.”

She went to the rope, turning a little unsteadily - they'd work on it - and swam back to the edge. Lance walked beside her on the way back, stopping her before she could hit the wall, and gave her a high five. “ _Muy bonita, china_. You did great.”

“Yes, I did!” She placed her hands on her hips when her brother set her on the pool’s edge, and twisted to wave at Keith while Lance selected the next swimmer. “Did you see, _novio de mi hermano_? I'm great!”

Keith’s gaze shifted between her and Lance, who looked every bit like the proud older brother that he was. He smiled at them both, but was looking at Stefani when he said, “You were amazing.”

“Lance!”

“I heard, _china_.” He started the test with the second girl, the youngest and most unsteady in the class. She'd taken the longest to learn, her strokes a little uncertain at first until Lance held a hand beneath her back, smile all patience, and let her practice her pinwheels before letting go.

Stefani took his distraction to dart away from the edge to climb onto the bench beside Keith. She tried to mimic his pose, but her arms weren't quite long enough to reach behind her. It was a minor setback, and she could at least swing her legs. Keith couldn’t do that. “¡ _Hola_! I'm Stefani. You’re Keith. Lance talks about you allllll the time.”

“He _does_?” He looked into the pool again, laughing at the slight scowl on Lance’s face. “I'm not sure he wants you telling me that.”

“You’re not supposed to leave the edge of the pool, _china_ ,” he reminded her.

“It's okay. I'll stay with Keith.” He muttered under his breath, attention trying to stick with his students and not his brat sister. Stefani tugged on Keith’s shirt to whisper, “Those are bad words. He doesn't say them around mama.”

He tossed his head back on a laugh, the sound carrying out over the water. “Then he shouldn't be saying them in front of you, either.”

Stefani clapped her hands together, immediately as smitten as Lance. “ _Eres lindo_. Just like Lance said! Raquel said your picture looked like glittery... um... garage? I don’t think you look like a garage and you’re not glittery. Okay?”

Not knowing what that was supposed to mean, he ruffled her hair, watching her pigtails swing back and forth, and then left his hand on top of her head. “Uh, thanks. I’ll take your word for it.”

“Okay. I'm right. Lance said if you pretend you're right enough, you'll always be right. So I'm right.” She left her fingers curled in his shirt, smiling. “Do you like Lance?”

“어, 그를 매우 좋아해.” The confused look on her face made him smile wider and he translated for her, “‘Yes, I like him very much.’”

She nodded and tipped her head to rest her cheek against his side. Their family was an affectionate one, and she didn't see a reason why Keith wouldn’t be the same. Not even her being wet. “Lance!” she called. “ _¡Le gustas!_ ”

Lance laughed, pausing before taking the last kid through a quick test. “I like him too, so that's good.”

Stefani looked up at Keith, smile bright. “He likes you too,” she confided.

“Glad to hear it.” He returned his gaze to Lance, but scooted a little bit closer to Stefani on the bench, letting her snuggle into his side even while soaking wet. “What else can you tell me about your brother? Any embarrassing stories?”

“So many!” She giggled. “Raquel tells them the best. She's good at stories. He trips on the stairs all the time. And he dances in the kitchen when he has to do dishes. And Hector told him to shut up about you, but he said Hector was jealous just ‘cause he doesn't have a _novio_ with eyes like stars.”

“‘With eyes like stars’, huh?” Lance was still too focused on getting his last student up on the wall to meet his gaze, but he smiled fondly at him anyway. “We'll keep that between you and me, okay?” He turned back to Stefani with another hair ruffle. “Wouldn't want to embarrass him _too_ much, right?”

“Okay. His face gets all pink and his smile’s dumb when he's shy.” Stefani patted her own cheeks. “ _Él te ama_. Do you-?”

“Stefani! Come on, troublemaker, you can bug him later,” Lance called, helping the other four kids back into the water.

“Okay! I can bug you later. Lance said so.”

“I'm looking forward to it.” He helped her off the bench and watched her race across the deck, laughing when she jumped back into the water with a splash that hit Lance right in the face.

He laughed, grabbing his sister for a quick hug that made her giggle, and got to work. He absolutely stole glances at Keith during the last half hour of the lesson, in part to make sure he wasn’t too bored sitting there but largely because he just loved to look. And he was so incredibly happy that Keith had accepted his little sister so easily.

The bubble of joy didn’t fade even when tiny Melissa had the inevitable crying fit she broke into each time he started something new. She was soothed with easy words and a few minutes of one-on-one time. Tommy inevitably complained about his arms being tired, but kept pinwheeling after a little bit of teasing. Stefani tended to boast her way through, so Lance had to temper his instruction with her to guide her in the right direction without ever actually saying she was wrong. The last two were obedient blessings of god and kept him from going too crazy, but he knew this group and had their rhythm down well enough that they could all manage a few shaky breaststrokes when five o’clock rolled around and the first parent wandered in.

Lance stayed in the pool with them, helping the kids out one at a time. He chatted easily with parents, helped the kids show off their newest skill when asked, and by the time he was able to pull himself out to actually get ready to go, Stefani was back at Keith’s side. Grinning, Lance made his way over to lean down and press his lips to his boyfriend’s like he'd wanted to do since he'd walked in.

Keith returned the kiss, reaching up to cup Lance's cheek, but keeping it chaste since Stefani was still plastered to his side. “Your sister told me some interesting things about you,” he muttered when they parted.

“That makes me curious and scared.” He laughed, glancing at his sister. Her innocent smile needed some work. “Come on, _china_. You need to change.”

“Okay! I brought a dress today. It has flowers.” Stefani let Lance swing her down from the bench, giggling when he threw a towel over her head. “Lance, are you gonna give Keith flowers?”

“Maybe.”

“저는 꽃을 좋아합니다.” He finally stood from the bench, grabbing Lance's hand and lacing their fingers. Pecking him on the cheek, he kept his lips near Lance's ear, whispering, “‘I like flowers.’”

“Yeah? I'll keep that in mind.” Cheeks pink, his lips curved.

Stefani giggled, wearing the towel like a hood. “See, Keith, see? His smile gets dumb.”

“I like his dumb smile.” He squeezed Lance's hand, smiling right back at him.

It got dumber, Lance’s blush deepening as he averted his gaze. “I like yours too.”

Stefani tugged on his trunks. “Tell him his eyes are pretty.”

“Stefani!” He swung her onto his shoulders to hopefully try and keep her quiet. “ _Callate_. Let's go change.”

Keith snickered and sat back down at the table, waiting until Stefani came bounding back from the bathroom wearing a cute, flowy dress with all sorts of flowers printed on it, laughing at Lance as he chased after her. He caught her easily when she launched herself at him. “Your dress is really pretty.”

“It is?” She giggled. “Oh, wait, I know. I picked it. Lance got it and Raquel said I was spoiled. So Lance got me two.”

“Stefani, is it just your goal in life to share all my secrets?” Lance wondered, his bag slung over his shoulder.

“Um. Yes. Keith wanted to hear stories.”

“Keith!”

“뭐라고? ‘What?’” he asked innocently, smirking. “I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to get some dirt on you.”

“Wow. You’re not allowed to be alone with Raquel. Like, ever.” Lance shook his head. “It won’t be safe.”

“Yuh-huh. Raquel’s not mean. It’s safe.”

“That’s not-” He tugged on her braid, smiling when she giggled and hid her face against Keith’s shoulder. “Never mind. I’m still not leaving him alone with her. Your big mouth is bad enough.”

“I happen to appreciate it,” Keith told her before setting her down. “You've been a big help.”

She placed her hands on her hips, chin lifting in an exact imitation of Lance. “I’m great.”

Her brother tugged her braid again. “Okay, Miss Great, it’s time to get you home.” He rubbed the back of his neck, smile just a little sheepish when he looked back at Keith. “Hector was supposed to come grab her, but he can’t and I’m carless. Do you mind?”

Keith got up and took one of Stefani’s hands in his. “Not at all. She’ll be okay with the bike, right? I won't drive like I normally do...”

“Yeah, she’ll be okay. Teo has a bike.”

“Last Sunday, Lance said your bike was a million times better and then he said you look really hot on it and _then_ he said-”

“Okay! Okay, that’s- Okay, Stefani.” Lance’s cheeks flushed bright red, absolutely mortified. It was one thing to say those things to his face - preferably masked in Spanish - and another entirely to have it announced that he bragged about Keith in private to his family.

Laughing, Keith started walking back towards the gate. He was tempted to ask Stefani to finish what she was going to say, but decided to save Lance from any further embarrassment for the night. “Well, Stefani, since I already know what your brother thinks about my bike, let's go get your opinion.”

“Okay!” She went easily, skipping between them when Lance took her free hand, and both waited for him to lock up for the night. When they reached the bike, she was a little bit intimidated by it. It was definitely bigger than Teo’s and was more angular. But she touched the side and grinned widely. “It’s red! I like red. It’s a good bike.”

“I'm glad you think so. You ready to ride?” He smiled at Lance, leaning in for a short kiss. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah. I don’t think you’ve got a her-sized helmet on hand, so just be careful.” He didn’t mind riding without a helmet in the slightest, but his baby sister was another story. “But I trust you.”

“Thank you, I will be.” He climbed on the bike and waited for Lance to get situated behind him with Stefani in between. It wasn't the ideal seating arrangement, but it would have to do; Keith would just have to be _extra_ careful. He started the engine, again revving it to get the motor warm, and then merged out into the heavy five o’clock traffic.

While they waited at a red light, Keith turned around to tell Lance the plan. “I'm gonna take the back roads back to your house. Get us out of this. But you'll have to tell me which streets to use.”

Cripes, Keith was sweet. “Okay, yeah. It’s a pretty straight shot, thankfully. Make a left at the next light, right on the third street down. I’ll let you know what comes after that.”

Stefani giggled, arms tight around Keith’s waist. “Can we go faster?”

“Next time, _china_. We’ll get your helmet off Teo’s bike.”

The light turned green and Keith took off, following Lance's directions while making sure not to take the turns too quickly. As he made the right, he tuned in for more instructions.

“Take the next right and stick there until you reach the light on 4th.” The care he was taking wasn’t lost on him, Lance knowing very well just how quick Keith could go on this thing, and he was grateful that Keith couldn’t really see his face. His heart was thudding almost painfully hard against his ribs. What a stupid fucking thing to fall in love over. “You remember the way from there, right?”

Keith chuckled. “I sure do.” Not wanting to disappoint Stefani, when they got to Lance's street he sped up just a bit, coasting to a stop in front of their house. He killed the engine and let Lance hop off the back with her before throwing the kickstand down and climbing off himself.

“Well, what did you think?” Keith squatted down so he was eye level with Stefani and ruffled her hair again. “Next time when you have your helmet we'll go even faster.”

Holy crow. Lance stared at them, heart continuing to beat a little too fast and a little too hard. He hadn’t been ready to see Keith with his family, especially not with the youngest. He was so sweet, so easy with her, and Lance was done. That was it. Game over. He was totally in love with Keith.

Oblivious to her brother’s impending panic, Stefani nodded eagerly. “ _¡Qué divertido fue!_ ” She threw her arms around his neck, holding tight. “ _Gracias_ , Keith!”

Not being able to resist, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, hugging her back. “You just let your brother know when you wanna go, and he'll let me know, okay?” He smiled and winked up at Lance. “Whenever you want.”

Lance smiled weakly in response, mind and heart still reeling. How could this happen? He knew relationships. He understood them. It was one thing to _want_ to be in love, to feel the stirrings of puppy love. But this was something big and unfamiliar and way, way, _way_ too fast. “Don’t promise that. She’ll want to go every day.”

“It’s better than when Lance drives with all the windows down! And he sings in the car and he’ll point at people if we’re at a red light and they look at him. It’s silly.”

“That sounds like something he would do.” He stood up, lifting Stefani easily in his arms. “Let's get you inside. You must be tired after all that exercise you got today.”

She let out a squeal of a giggle, not having expected to be picked up but certainly not arguing about it. “Okay! Are you gonna take Lance on a date? He was excited about it all day. I know ‘cause he had his dumb smile when he picked me and Michael up from school.”

“Stefani, you’re officially the most embarrassing sibling I’ve got,” Lance decided, leading the way to the front door.

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry, Stefani, I think you're pretty great.” When they got up to the door he hugged her once more before letting her down carefully. “잘 자. ‘Sleep tight’, okay?”

“Okay. _¡Te quiero, buenas noches!_ ” Lance held the door open for her, so she could skip inside. “Mama, _¡ya llegué!_ ”

“I’m, uh.” Lance needed a minute. “I’m gonna go chuck this in my room, and I’ll be back out. Okay?”

“Sure, take your time. I'll go wait for you by the bike.” Keith leaned in and pressed another kiss to Lance's cheek, then made his way back down the walkway to sit on his bike to wait.

Lance rested his fingertips against his cheek, feeling the warmth of his blush as he scrambled inside. He tugged his phone out of his pocket as he darted up the stairs, scrolling through his sms program to find his conversation with Hunk.

From Lance [18:24] _i hecked up_  
From Lance [18:26] _i did the thing_  
From Lance [18:27] _heck me goodbye world_

He pulled his wet swim trunks out of his bag, hanging it and a towel on the fishing line he’d rigged up outside of his bedroom window. His mother only allowed it because his room faced the back of the house, and Lance enjoyed it because it was easier than throwing them in the dryer every single day.

He quickly grabbed a blanket since he’d rather lay on something better than stupid sand and balled it up, pushing it into his bag. He couldn’t find the strawberry lip balm he’d been using for the past week, but the mango he did find was a good enough substitute. His phone was snatched up again when it buzzed.

From Hunk [18:30] _Um?_

From Lance [18:31] _NOT AN ACCEPTABLE RESPONSE_

From Hunk [18:32] _Maybe you could breathe and tell me whats wrong?_

Lance shoved his phone into his pocket. He couldn’t just _say it_. It made it real if he said it, and he wasn’t ready to make it real. It couldn’t be real.

But when he darted back down the steps, he froze on the porch and could only stare. Keith looked so good, leaning against his unfairly sexy motorcycle with his stupidly hot mullet blowing in the afternoon breeze. Son of a bitch. He pulled his phone back out and made it real.

From Lance [18:34] _I’m in super serious scary love with Keith._

Fuck. He put his phone away and made his way across the yard, ignoring the rapid buzzing in his pocket. “You ready?”

“I'm ready if you are.”

He was so not even close to being ready, but he leaned in for an easy kiss. “Yeah. Thanks for being nice to Stefani.” Even though it had ended him. “She really likes you.”

“I really like her, too. She’s sweet.” He kissed Lance again. “She reminds me of you.”

“Well, I can’t be the only piece of perfection in my family.” Lance hooked his arms loosely around Keith’s waist. “Got an idea where we’re going or are you just gonna ride?”

He sank into the hug, resting his head gently on Lance's shoulder. “I hadn't thought about it, so I guess we'll just go until we can find a good spot.”

“Aimless dates are the best ones.” Lance nestled his face in Keith’s soft hair. “So what’d you think of the lesson?”

“I thought it was fantastic. You're a really great teacher and those kids seem like they adore you.” So did Keith, after witnessing his interactions with them, and he was having a hard enough time trying to process everything anyway without adding that into the mix. “Now I can't wait for my next lesson.”

“You mean you weren’t already looking forward to it? Geez, Keith.” He gave him a fond squeeze, laughing into his hair.

Keith blushed. “Well, yeah, of course I was. I always look forward to getting to spend time with you.”

Lance hoped that was a trend that continued for a long, _long_ time. He ducked his head to seal their lips together, pouring the thought and the emotions behind it into the kiss rather than blurting the words like a crazy person.

Moaning at the immediate passion, Keith leaned back against the bike again and dragged Lance with him. Lance was invading every single one of his senses. It made him weak, wanting more. Anything and everything Lance would give him, he would take it.

From taste to sounds, Keith was nothing but sweet. It made Lance _want_ to give him everything. He wanted to take him inside, lay him in bed, and show Keith just how much he was loved in every way he knew how. “ _Mi corazón_ ,” he breathed, nibbling his lower lip softly. “ _Eres dulce_.”

“Lance… 같이 있고 싶어.” He stole one more kiss, then pushed Lance up and stood straighter. “C-come on, we're losing daylight. We've gotta get somewhere before the sun goes down.”

“But I’m already seeing stars, _chico lindo_.” Lance grinned. “ _Tienes ojos más bonitos en la galaxia_.”

Keith blushed wildly. Lance was going to be his undoing. “헐. L-let’s go.”

Laugh spilling out, Lance gestured at the bike and waited for Keith to swing a leg over before climbing on. Without his sister between them, he was able to press close enough to kiss the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “ _Vamos, chico lindo_.”

They shot off like a bullet, Keith waiting until they were out of the city limits to push Red to the max, reaching top speed as they flew down the open desert road. They each had on a pair of riding goggles that Keith had insisted they wear if he was going to take them through the sand, and he could feel Lance’s bumping up against his spine every couple of seconds. The rush of adrenaline from being out here and being so free, however, was nothing compared to the feeling he had in his heart when he thought of Lance and what they were becoming.

Lance muffled his laughter against Keith’s shoulder, not willing to lift his head and gain a mouthful of dust as they tore down the road. “I’m gonna do the thing,” he warned. “Don’t crash.” His fingers curled into his shirt, one slipping beneath fabric to find the warm skin beneath. He could feel the muscles tighten under his touch, laughing again.

Keith tensed again as Lance’s other hand made its way under his shirt, slowing the bike down a bit to get his head right. _God_ , he loved Lance’s hands on his skin, warm fingers brushing over his abdomen and up to his chest. As much as he wanted it to continue, he had to stop, pulling the bike over to the side of the road near a small rock formation that looked flat enough to sit on. Once the engine was off, Keith reached behind him and grabbed Lance’s neck, turning his head enough to be able to press a very awkward kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You’re adorable. Come on, _chico lindo_. This doesn’t look like a bad place to stop and the sun’s starting to go down anyway.” He grinned, hopping off the bike. “I’ll give you a better kiss when we’re settled.”

Blushing again, Keith took his goggles off, tossing them and Lance’s pair into the saddlebag, before taking Lance’s hand and following him. “What’s in the bag?” he asked as Lance set it on the ground and began to dig through it.

“Blanket.” Lance withdrew the soft, checkered fabric to show him. “And a few other just random things I always have my bag. Candy and water, for example, if you want either of those. I might be willing to share.”

“Are you on that list?”

“I’m obviously not in the ‘stuff in my bag’ list, but I’m definitely willing to share myself if you’re interested.”

Keith took a step closer, wrapping fingers around Lance’s upper arm. “Yeah, Lance. 제발. ‘Please’.”

Lance rose, zipping his bag shut before tossing it closer to the rock formation. He cupped Keith’s cheek, their lips brushing together gently. He wasn’t really asking for what Lance thought, was he? “Anything you want, _chico lindo_. Just ask.”

Stealing another kiss, Keith wrapped both arms around Lance, hooking his arms under Lance’s. “I just… I want you, Lance.”

 _Oh_. Lance cupped his hips, drawing him closer. “You’ve got me, Keith. _Soy tuyo_ ,” he murmured, laying his lips over Keith’s and sinking into a kiss.

Keith whimpered and held him tighter, fingers digging into his shoulders. He wanted everything with Lance, and while he didn’t think it would be comfortable out in the desert, he still wanted Lance to lay him out on the blanket he’d brought and make him feel good. “I want it, Lance. Want it with you.”

“Oh my god.” Lance pulled away to throw the blanket over the smooth rock formation, and turned back to tug Keith close again. “I need to know ‘stop’ and ‘no,’ okay? In Korean. If you lose your English like you did Monday, I need to know if I’m going too far.”

“I- Yeah, of course.” He nodded shakily, panting out a breath against Lance’s neck. “멈춰, that’s ‘stop’. 멈춰,” he said it again slowly so Lance could hopefully understand it better. “And 아니 is ‘no’. 아니.” Really, Keith didn’t think he’d need to use them, but it made him feel better that Lance cared enough to ask.

“Okay.” He’d try and remember them, committing them to memory and cupping Keith’s chin. “I’ll do whatever you want, Keith. I’ll make you feel as good as I can.” Lance rubbed their lips together, tongue slipping between Keith’s when they parted, and pushed his jacket from his shoulders. They’d need it when the sun went down, the desert cold without its warmth, but that was later. Now he just wanted to find skin, fingers slipping beneath his shirt to stroke along the lines of his abdomen.

That same touch that Lance has given him several times before was now making him nervous all over again, now that he knew what was going to happen. But it didn’t make him any less excited for it, drawing Lance in closer and deepening the kiss even more. He wanted Lance to hurry up but also take his time, and he ended up scrabbling at his shoulders uselessly.

Lapping at his tongue, Lance inched his shirt up until he had to break the kiss so the fabric could be discarded. His own jacket and shirt were quick to follow, draped against the side of the formation to avoid sand as much as possible. He'd seen Keith’s torso before, but not with permission to touch. Not like this. Lance’s lips fell to his shoulder, nipping lightly as he backed him towards the rocks. “When I have you in bed, I'm going to put my mouth on every single inch of you. _Eres bonito_. I want all of you.”

“Y-yes, Lance. 제발! Please!” A hand buried into Lance’s hair, the other seeking purchase unsuccessfully on the smooth rock behind him. “I want… want to give you everything. 네꺼야.”

Holy crow, it was hot hearing the foreign words spilling out. It didn’t matter what they meant when he knew they were pleasure-derived. Lance slid his hands down his chest, skipping over the spots he knew were ticklish, and his tongue followed suit as he steadily lowered to his knees. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the space where his pants met skin, undoing the button and drawing down the zipper. “You look so good, Keith. You taste so unique. You’re mine, and I'm never letting you go. _Eres mío_.” He hooked his thumbs in the narrow belt loops and tugged the fabric down his thighs. “ _Muy lindo. Sólo puedo pensar en ti_.”

 _Never letting you go_. Keith really hoped Lance meant it, because he was never letting go, either. His other hand joined the first in Lance’s hair as he continued to remove his clothes, breathing heavily and arching his back over the rock, warm from the sun that was still just above the horizon. “Lance, 헐, _please_.”

“I know, _chico lindo_. You'll get what you want.” Lance tugged off his boots, setting those aside, and rose to set Keith’s pants in the growing clothes pile. He grabbed the blanket to spread it behind Keith before sliding his hands to his thighs, cupping behind them to lift Keith up and lay him out over the soft fabric. “You're so... wow.” Lance pressed their lips together, kneading his thighs and slipping his fingers up the legs of his boxers.

Lips parting on a gasp, Keith’s hands fell from Lance’s hair to his shoulders, gripping tightly. Lance’s jeans dragged against his skin, uncomfortable and arousing at the same time, and he just wanted Lance _naked_ already. He broke the kiss, panting against Lance’s mouth. “C-can you- I want to see you.”

“Oh my god, yeah.” Lance straightened, stepping out of his shoes to make shedding his jeans easier. He was a little self-conscious, Keith’s eyes wide and glued to him, but it only lasted a moment before his boxers joined their clothes pile. “So?”

“Lance, 헐.” Holy crap, Lance was fucking _gorgeous_. He was only half-hard but already looked like he was bigger than Keith, both in length and girth, curving up and slightly to the left, and god, Keith just wanted to get his hands on him. “You’re so beautiful. 씨발, c-c’mere. 제발. Wanna touch you.”

Pulse skipping, Lance stepped closer, leaning in to kiss him. His hands slid to his boxers, drawing them down his thighs. “Lift your hips. Yeah.” They fell to the sand, Lance not quite able to care when he had so much skin bared and warm beneath his. “ _Muy lindo_ , Keith.”

“Please, Lance.” When had be been reduced to just begging? Lance hadn’t even touched him where he wanted yet, and he was already incoherent. He wiggled further up the blanket and spread his legs, no room to feel shy when he was just wanting Lance up there and on top of him.

He went willingly, the formation just a little lopsided, but big enough for them to share. Lance settled between his legs, lips descending to his neck. He groaned against the curve, their skin finally meeting, and a hand slid between them to stroke Keith’s length. “ _Estás rico. Tan bien_.” Lance nipped his neck. “You feel so good.”

“썅.” Keith panted into Lance’s shoulder, reaching a hand down to tentatively wrap around Lance’s cock while the other curled into the blanket under him. “Oh my god, Lance, 헐. You-” He couldn’t finish; Lance’s hand on him had started moving faster, and he bucked his hips, moaning, his own hand motionless.

It was like some kind of heavenly torture with those fucking _gloves_. Lance whimpered, hand leaving Keith’s length to grab his hand and press it to the blanket, entangling their fingers. He slotted their dicks together, rutting into Keith’s uneven bucks. “Just move, Keith. Just feel good, just like that.” He released his hand to slide his own down Keith’s sides to cup his hips, and flipped them without warning. It was easier for him on the uneven, narrow surface to touch with Keith straddling his waist.

Keith rearranged himself so he was on his knees on either side of Lance’s hips and started to grind down, bending over and resting his forehead on Lance’s chest. It felt incredible, Lance’s dick dragging over his and creating delicious friction, his body so _warm_ under him while the air was rapidly cooling around them. His mouth opened on a loud moan, not bothering to hold back his noises since nobody could hear him anyway, and he slipped his tongue out to lap at the skin at Lance’s collarbone. “ _Lance_. I’m so close.”

“ _Joder_ ,” he moaned, fingers tangling in his hair and tugging lightly. His free hand found Keith’s and lifted it to his mouth to press a kiss to the palm. “I want you to, _chico lindo_. Wanna watch you.” He released his hand to work it between them, fingers wrapping around both of their shafts to pump in time with their ruts. He let the sensations spark in his mind, not trying to hold back. “ _Tan bien, chico lindo_. You’re so good, so pretty.”

“Oh god, 따먹어줘, Lance. Want it. Want you. 씨발!” His hips sped up, more erratic than before; he had absolutely no rhythm, but Lance’s hand stayed constant, keeping a steady pace. Keith felt like he was on fire, and Lance was the water that would put him out. “Lance, I’m g-gonna come. I-”

Lance slid a hand down his back, cupping his ass and squeezing. “Let go, _chico lindo_.” The pad of his thumb rubbed against the slit of his cockhead, spreading the slickness and adjusting his grip to surround Keith’s shaft alone. The other hand slid lower, a finger dipping between the cheeks to rub against the rim of his entrance. “ _Novio bonito._ ”

 _Fuck_. “ _Lance_!” Keith came, he release spilling over Lance’s hand and abdomen, still bucking his hips until he was whining, high-pitched and needy. He leaned up and took Lance’s lips in a kiss, slipping his tongue inside.

He was gorgeous. Just absolutely gorgeous. Lance lapped at his tongue, his own needy sound spilling into the messy kiss. “ _Am- amo tus gemidos_ ,” he managed, fingers curling around his own cock. “Keith, oh my god. You’re- you’re amazing when you come. So beautiful. _Ay, me encanta_.”

When Keith had calmed down some, he pushed himself up onto his hands, looking between their bodies as Lance stroked himself. “A-are you gonna come, Lance? I want to see it.” He sat up, settling his ass on Lance’s thighs and gently wrapped a hand around his. “제발.”

Groaning, Lance cupped Keith’s hip. He looked so beautiful straddling him, dark hair curling over his shoulders. “ _Novio bonito_. _Toca me._ I want- I want you to touch me, Keith.

“Y-yeah.” Keith took Lance’s hand off of his dick, boldly lifting it to his mouth to lick the pre off of his fingers and moaning at the taste, then dropped it onto the top of his own thigh. Again he wrapped his hand around Lance, moving this time. He wasn’t sure what Lance would like, but knew what felt good to him, so stroked him with the palm of his glove, twisting his wrist when he got to the tip. “Is-is this okay?”

The touch was light and shy, but it was all Keith. Keith and those _gloves_. He’d never had a thing for gloves, but the combination of fabric and skin was just so _Keith_. “Good, you’re good. Perfect. _Qué rico_ ,” Lance panted, unable to rock his hips the way he wanted with Keith’s weight on him. He caressed his thigh, the other hand lifting to his cheek. “ _Eres- eres hermosa._ ”

Keith nuzzled into Lance’s palm. “Will you tell me what that means?”

“‘You’re gorgeous.’ You’re so completely gorgeous, Keith.” Lance brushed his thumb against Keith’s bottom lip, teeth sinking into his own.

“God, Lance,” he breathed, and on a whim, sucked Lance’s thumb into his mouth. “I feel like… 우리는 천생연분이야.”

“Fuck, Keith. _Joder_.” Fuck, he was weak. “What's it mean?”

Keith turned his head, closed his eyes, breathed deeply before responding. “...I feel like ‘we were meant to be together’.”

“ _Cariño_.” Lance’s heart stuttered in his chest, fingers leaving his cheek to press into the back of his neck. “ _Dame un beso_. _Me estoy enamorando de ti_.” It was a safer alternative to the truth - he'd already fallen. “Kiss me.”

Keith fell forward, allowing Lance to drag him down, and sealed their lips together, moaning into it. His tongue made its home in Lance's mouth, tangling with his. It was probably the best kiss he'd had with Lance so far.

Lance groaned, working a hand between them to cover the one that had gone lax on his cock, guiding his movements. He was close, high on watching Keith reach his peak and drunk on his kiss. “ _Voy a venir_ ,” he warned into it. “ _Keith_.”

“W-What does that mean?” But he got a good look at Lance's face, felt his hips stutter, and realized _oh my god_. “Lance, 헐. Y-yeah, do it. Come for me, 제발.”

Lance pressed his head back, letting the waves of sensation crash over him. His gaze stayed on Keith’s, the dark shade prettier than the stars coming out overhead, until Keith twisted his wrist against Lance’s hand, and squeezed just a little. Just enough to push him over. “Keith!” he cried out, back arching as his release spilled across their hands and his abdomen, mixing with Keith’s.

“Oh god, Lance.” Keith looked between them to watch as the last little bit of come shot weakly onto his fingers, bringing his hand up to taste it. He groaned, leaning back down to kiss Lance again. “정말 아름다우세. ‘You're so beautiful’, Lance. 내꺼야.”

Shuddering, Lance tangled a hand in Keith’s hair to keep him in place. That curious, torturous, _gorgeous_ guy. He never would've expected to see Keith licking come from his fingers, was able to taste himself on his boyfriend’s tongue as he steadily came down from the high of release. He had to break the kiss to take a breath, ended up pressing more kisses along the features of his face. “You’re all mine. M’keeping you.”

“Yours… 네꺼야, I'm yours, Lance. 언제나 그리고 영원히.”  He had to bury his face against Lance's chest to stop the words he really wanted to say from coming out, licking at the skin he found there.

Lance sat up easily, Keith’s legs still around his waist. He stroked his back, fingers massaging along his spine. “Keith... _mi novio lindo_.” Lance’s head ducked, a kiss pressed to his brow. “ _Me encanta saber que estás conmigo_.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders in a tight hug, pressing their torsos together. It was starting to get cold, and Keith was shivering now that the light sweat their activities built up was drying on his skin. He kissed along the column of Lance's neck before resting his cheek on his collarbone. “Lance... 전 당신한테 반했어.”

Lance leaned to grab his jacket and tucked it over Keith's shoulders. “'I love that you're with me,'” he translated, even though he hadn't asked. They couldn't hide in their own languages forever, and he didn't want Keith to not know how he felt. He nuzzled their brows together, lips brushing, and couldn't think of one of his normal quips to lighten the situation. He wanted to shower him with affection, drown him in romance, and he wanted him to know every bit of it was happening so he'd actually believe it when Lance finally worked up to an 'I love you.' He kissed him again. “I can't get enough of you, Keith.”

“And I love being with you.” He shifted off of Lance's lap, knees uncomfortable against the rock through the blanket, and stretched himself out next to him, snuggling into his side and draping the jacket over them wherever it would reach. They were far enough away from the lights of the city that when Keith turned his face up to the sky, the stars shone back crystal clear. “It's beautiful out here,” he breathed.

Lance wrapped an arm around him, stroking his side, and regretted not bringing a second blanket. “ _Eres bonito_ ,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “But the stars aren't bad either.”

Keith blushed, swatting him on the chest. “헐, you're such a sap.” He hid his face against Lance's arm, smile pressed into his skin.

“Hey, I just skipped one of my favorite joke opportunities to give you a sincere compliment.” Lance kissed him again, grinning. “You're welcome.”

“I never said I don’t appreciate it. You just _are_ a giant sap.” He laughed easily, kissing his favorite spot under Lance's jaw. “But it's sweet, so I'm okay with it.”

Lance huffed, lips curving anyway as his head tilted back to give Keith more room. “Next time you're getting the joke, _chico lindo_.”

“Hmm, okay.” He took his time to gently explore Lance's neck with his lips, pressing sucking kisses down to his shoulder. Lance tasted so good, like sweat and chlorine and sand, and Keith decided that he would be content to just lay there all night touching and tasting him.

Sighing, Lance held him a little tighter. “I love your mouth. I love the way you feel against me.” He tugged Keith back atop him, giving his hands free reign to explore his back. He stroked along the curve of his ass, lips quirking. “ _Tantas curvas y yo sin frenos_.”

The hands surprised him, but he pushed back into them, beginning to kiss his way down Lance's chest. “What does that mean?” he asked, swiping his tongue over a nipple, smirking when Lance jerked against him.

“All-” Lance squeezed his ass, wondering how agreeable Keith would be to sitting on his face. “'All these curves and me with no brakes.' Do you ever finger yourself when you jerk off, _chico lindo_?”

Keith's breath hitched, accidentally biting down around the nub. “Som- _oh_ \- sometimes.”

“¡ _Ay, qué rico_!” A hand snaked up, stealing into Keith's hair as Lance cried out. His cock jerked between them, his back arching. The idea of Keith splayed out, fingers deep inside himself, meshed beautifully with the teeth on him. “Will you let me eat you out? I want to feel you come around my tongue.”

“ _Oh my god_.” Keith bucked down, already getting hard again. His hands gripped Lance's shoulders, biting the skin of his neck. “L-Lance! _Yes_ , 제발!”

Lance whimpered, ducking his head to steal a kiss. “ _Eres lindo_.” He squeezed his ass again before letting go to grasp the jacket. “Sit up and put this on, okay? I'll make you feel good, Keith. Nice and wet and loose.”

Keith whined but nodded, sitting up and slipping his arms through the sleeves of the jacket, warm and soft on his skin. It smelled so much like Lance, sticking his nose into the hood and inhaling deeply. “You smell so good, Lance. Smells like… like what home should smell like.”

“Oh my god, Keith, how are you so sweet? I...” It made him feel guilty for all the absolutely filthy things he wanted to do to him. Lance petted his thighs gently. “Come back down and kiss me, _chico lindo_.”

Bending back down, Keith caught Lance's lips again, parting his own and sighing.

He caught one of Keith's hands, pressing it over his heart. The dizziness his kiss never failed to inspire didn't help him think, but he needed to try and think up the English equivalent for what he wanted to say. He was fluent in English flirt, but Spanish held his heart and that was harder. Some things just didn't translate well. “You... Fuck. You make my heart tremble. Does that make sense?”

“Ki-kind of?” Not really, but he pressed his hand down just a touch more, feeling Lance's heart beating with quick, erratic flutters.  He closed his eyes, taking time to just _feel_ , before leaning down and replacing his hand with his lips.

“English sucks sometimes, forget it.” He didn’t know how else to say it, so shook his head. There wasn’t another way he knew to tell Keith he was loved without being more blunt. “ _Cada día te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana_.” And he wanted the feeling to always grow. Lance slid his hands between them, fingers brushing Keith’s shaft. “You’re- You matter. _Eres una persona muy especial_. And not just because I want to touch you.”

Keith sucked in a breath, pressing their lips back together. “당신은 제가 꿈꾸던 남자에.”

Lance gripped the jacket with one hand, drawing Keith’s tongue into his mouth to lazily suck on it. The other hand slid down, cupping a rounded cheek and squeezing. _Te amo_ played in his mind like a soundtrack caught on loop, but he couldn’t let the words form. It was too soon. Too soon for any of this, honestly, but it all felt so right. Crazy, but brilliant. “Let me touch you, _chico lindo_. Want you to scream my name at the stars.”

“Yeah. 제발. T-touch me.” He gripped Lance's hair, kissing him messily. “따먹어줘. Anything.”

Lance nudged him back after a minute, letting both of them enjoy the kiss until Keith’s ass pressed back against Lance’s hand. “Get on your knees, _chico lindo_. Just like that.” Lance shifted himself down, knees drawn up so Keith could recline against them if he needed to. He used the hands on Keith’s thighs to inch him forward, head lifting to run along the underside of his cock when he was close enough. “Your dick’s so pretty, Keith.” He sucked on a little patch of skin, tongue laving the spot. “Next time, I'll swallow you down and you can be as loud as you want.”

“Fuck, Lance.” Keith wanted that, wanted Lance to do anything, _everything_. “ _Please_.”

Lance hummed, tugging him forward. His hands slid around his thighs, holding his cheeks apart. “ _Ay,quiero comer_.” A finger rubbed against his rim, feeling it tremble. “Come on, _chico lindo_. You can sit. You won't hurt me.” He cupped his waist, guiding him down until his tongue could swipe a thick stripe across his hole.

Keith cried out, lowering himself the rest of the way onto Lance’s face, and _holy crap, he was sitting on Lance’s face_. He’d never even dreamt of this, never thought this was even a possibility. But Lance was holding him open, tongue and mouth everywhere, and Keith felt like he was going to die. “Lance, 헐. _씨발_.”

He wanted to ask what it meant, but his mouth closed around his entrance to suck noisily. The tip of his tongue circled the rim, poking inside just a little. He was going to be so tight when Lance’s dick was in this position, the thought coiling hot and hard in his belly and coming out as a muffled moan. There was so much he wanted to do to him, with him.

At the first press of his tongue inside, Keith tensed up. It felt weird, but good, though he wasn’t used to not being in control. At least with his own fingers he knew when to relax. With Lance’s tongue, it was unpredictable, catching him off guard in the best way. “더 해줘.”

Lance lapped at him like a man starved, eyes closed as he let himself slip into the simple mindset of providing pleasure. He kept his attention tuned to the words, though, knowing what to listen for if it became too much, but if the eager jerks of Keith’s hips were any indication, he wasn’t going to be hearing anything even remotely close to a “stop” anytime soon. A hand shifted to his thigh, curling in tight to push him up enough for the other hand to work its way between them. “You’re being so good, Keith. _Mi cielo_. You taste so good.” His index finger slipped inside, pushing up to the first knuckle to begin thrusting. “ _Estás muy rico y eres mío_.”

Keith moaned, leaning back against Lance’s legs, arms wrapping around to grab his calves for support. He tried to push himself down onto Lance’s finger, but the hand on his thigh stopped him. “Lance, please, oh my god. It- 기분이 너무 좋아.”

Lance withdrew his finger to push it and the middle digit into his own mouth to coat them with enough spit to make the slide easier, greedy gaze drinking in the sight of his fluttering hole and listening to Keith’s needy whine at the emptiness. When he deemed them wet enough, he circled his rim with both fingers and pushed in. He was so tight, clenching around the digits. “ _Ay, chico lindo_ , relax. That’s it, that’s good. _Eres perfecto, mi cielo_. My pretty boy, my heaven.” He pumped his fingers carefully, head lifting so his tongue could flick teasingly over his perineum.

“Fu- _fuck_. 너무많이, Lance. 헐.” It was too much. Too much but not enough. He wanted more, _needed_ more. “멈추지 마세!”

Lance stilled his fingers, unsure if he’d heard correctly. His body was saying “yes, yes, yes,” but... The grip of his thigh lessened, Lance pressing a warm kiss to the inside. “Find your English, _chico lindo_. Was that stop?”

“I- No. D-‘ _don’t_ stop’.” He wiggled on Lance’s fingers, clenching around them and dropping his head back, moaning loudly into the night air. “젠장. _Please_.”

“Thank god,” he breathed, nipping his thigh. Lance pulled him back down, curled tongue pressing in between the V of his fingers. He thrusted it, moaning at this most intimate of tastes. He added a third finger to keep him stretched, the middle one curling to find and massage his prostate.

“ _Lance_!” Keith shouted, and even though they were miles away from anything, it vibrated in the air around them. “더, please, _oh my g_ -” He was going to die before he came, and it was all Lance’s fault. Lance and his talented tongue and long fingers and beautiful face and- “ _씨발_!”

Lance pushed his tongue deeper, lapping at his walls, spit glistening on his chin as he worked the deft muscle. His free hand left his thigh to let him move how he liked and to curl around the base of his cock. He flicked his wrist steadily, long fingers massaging his shaft. He wanted to tell Keith it was okay, wanting him to let go, but could only manage a messy moan against his skin.

The moan is what did him in, the sound vibrating throughout his entire being. “Lance! _Lance_ , I- oh god.” He shot off of Lance’s legs, bending forward and bucking down as he came, spilling over Lance’s fingers. “I - _fuck_ \- 사랑해!”

God, his name sounded so good in that wrecked voice and the Korean sizzled through him. Lance continued to stroke him through it, fingers sliding out to cup his hip and lift him up. He let his tongue circle Keith’s rim, wet and stretched and quivering, before letting his head fall back. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted Keith as he sat up, maneuvering his boneless lover until he was splayed on his back to give his knees relief. Lance straddled his waist, a hand going to his leaking dick to get himself off as quickly as possible. “You’re so pretty, Keith. So gorgeous when you come for me. _Mi cielo_.”

Keith reached up to grip Lance’s hips, tugging at him weakly. “Please, Lance. Co- Want you to…” He didn’t know why he couldn’t say it; Lance had just had his tongue in his ass and he was being shy about _this_? “Just. Come on me. My face. Want- wanna taste it again.”

“ _Me vuelves loco_ , Keith. Fuck.” But Lance crawled up, fingers of his free hand tangling in Keith’s hair as he hovered over his chest. He bent forward, stroking himself off with raw need and little finesse, but he knew how to get himself off quickly and, fuck, he needed to get off.

 _Fuck_ , but Lance was so beautiful. One hand let go of Lance’s hip to wrap around his dick with him, letting him control the movements. “Lance… 사랑해.” He said it again, confident in its truth now, especially since Lance still couldn’t understand him. “C-come for me.”

It was all he needed. That gloved hand and those gorgeous eyes so dark and wide on him. It was too much after driving Keith over the edge, getting his lover off as arousing for him as actual contact. “Keith!” he gasped, the orgasm crashing over him. He came hard, release streaking across Keith’s chest, his face, and - _fuck_ \- Lance whimpered at the sight. “ _Estás rico_. _Me encanta_.”

Keith licked his lips, tasting Lance on his skin, and moaned, reaching up to wipe it away from his eyes so he could open them again. He watched Lance closely, bringing his fingers to his mouth and lightly sucking on them, wanting more. “맛있다. Lance, you taste so good.”

Lance hated that he could feel color flood his cheeks, but Keith was just such pretty, adorable filth. Holy crow. For just this corruption alone, he was probably going straight to hell. It’d be worth it. He dragged his fingers through the seed splattered over his chest and slid them between Keith’s lips. “You’re amazing, _chico lindo_.”

He hummed around Lance’s digits, swiping his tongue over and between them until they were clean, and kept them in his mouth a few seconds longer to nibble at the pads of his fingers. “사랑해.” His face flushed, and before Lance could say anything - like ask him what it meant - he pulled him down, shoving his hands in Lance’s hair and kissing him.

After the places his mouth had just been, the kiss was unexpected, Lance’s hands cupping his cheeks as he sank into it. He moaned when his tongue slipped between Keith’s lips, their tastes mingling in the most intimate of ways. Carefully, he sank down atop him, relaxing steadily as the dizzying kiss continued.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The rock underneath him was digging into his back uncomfortably, so he wriggled to try to find a better spot.

Lance laughed into the kiss, unable to help it. “You’re mcfreaking adorable.” He rolled onto his back, letting Keith settle atop him instead. “ _Te quiero, mi novio lindo_.” He cupped his cheeks, gazing up at him with the stars shining little more than illumination. “ _Ojos como estrellas... muy vivo y brillantes_.”

Whatever Lance just said, it had once again sounded super sappy and sweet. Keith smiled. “You have come in your hair.”

“Are you fucking _serious_?” Lance sat up quickly, letting Keith settle in his lap. “I can _not_ go home with jizz in my hair. Holy shit, Keith.”

Laughing, he pulled Lance in for another brief kiss. “You can, uh, shower at my place? But you've gotta give me another hour to get my limbs working again before we get back on the bike.”

“Then you’d better put on pants because I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you for a whole hour.” Lance stuck his tongue out at him, ignoring the way his heart jumped at the domesticity behind borrowing Keith’s shower. “Even though the thanks I got for your limb-melting orgasm was jizz in my hair.”

“And I let you come on my face.” His cheeks burned, stroking a hand through Lance's dirty hair. “I'd call us even.”

“You _wanted_ me to come on your face, _chico lindo_ , and I was nice enough to oblige. Boop.” Lance grinned, tapping Keith’s nose. “Since there’s still some of it all over you, you’ll just have to shower with me so I can make sure you get nice and clean.”

“Hm, let me think about that.” He drew Lance in again, arms resting on his shoulders, still in the baggy jacket. “Alright, I accept your offer. But only because I need help washing my back.”

Lance hummed, nibbling Keith’s lower lip. “Shouldn’t be too hard. Your ass is already clean, and I’m more than happy to make sure that the rest of you gets the same treatment.”

Keith's pulse skipped, eager to have Lance's mouth back on him. “I'm looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates... sometimes. idk  
> Tentative schedule:  
>  ~~Ch 1: 10/4~~  
>  ~~Ch 2: 10/12~~  
>  ~~Ch 3: 10/25~~  
>  ~~Ch 4: 11/5~~  
>  ~~Ch 5: 11/8~~  
>  ~~Ch 6: 11/20~~  
>  ~~Ch 7: 11/21~~  
>  ~~Ch 8: 11/21~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, we're actually on time this week! Honestly, idk why we can't put this out on time. We've literally had this written for like two and a half months, and Syl's already edited all the chapters. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations for this chapter can be found[here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p2YsYUR4Qo_PFim0V1J-VXKpKHawfpAudzESq6Bl6XI/edit?usp=sharing)!**

“Okay. So. Say it again?”

“Hunk,” Lance groaned.

“I'm sorry. I'll stop.” The pause lasted all of three seconds. “But say it again? This is just a little surreal. Just over a week ago, you hated him.”

Lance winced, turning to stare out the window of Hunk's SUV. In a rare move, he'd relinquished shotgun to Pidge. “I didn't hate him,” he muttered. “I just... didn't know anything about him. Things are different.” And who cared if it had only been a week? Things _were_ different. So they didn't know absolutely everything about the other and bickered occasionally. Bickering with him was fun, especially since most of the little arguments ended in kissing. Somehow, Keith knew not to take him seriously when he was insulting, but knew every sweet word was meant. Even the shitty pickup lines Lance just couldn't avoid because they were just part of his vocabulary.

It was also incredibly cute that Keith had laid claim to Lance's hoodie. It was way too hot to wear it around, but he'd shown up to class Thursday and Friday with it pulled on over his shoulders. What a fucking dork. Lance loved him so much.

“ _How_ different? Come on, Lance. You fall in and out of love like you do a pool.”

Lance shot his gaze to the front, eyes wide. “No, I don't! That wasn’t _real_ , Pidge. This doesn't feel the same.” It was different, damn it. Bigger, brighter, and far more terrifying than any other fling or relationship he'd ever had. “I haven't wanted to actually say it since... since the first person I was with. That was, like, the biggest mistake of my life, and I'm not falling into that again.”

“And yet you want to tell Keith.”

Lance sighed as they pulled into Keith’s driveway. “Yeah, I do. And I will eventually. Probably soon because it's really hard not saying _anything_ when it feels this big.”

Hunk put the car in park, twisting in his seat to look back at Lance. “So this is really, really serious?”

“It is the single most serious I've ever been about someone not family. Or, y'know, you guys.” He'd even bought him flowers, though was still amused Keith had insisted that their friends go on this date. Lance didn’t mind that much, honestly. Clubbing was always more fun in a group, and he'd be happy just so long as Keith danced with him.

Lance pushed out of the SUV, holding the red tulips a little self-consciously as he made his way to Keith’s front door and knocked quickly. He hadn’t been there since sharing his shower, washing sand and sweat and, uh, other fluids off themselves. It had been very, very, _very_ nice to get Keith off beneath the spray. Maybe at their next swimming lesson he'd let Lance touch him again. Holy crow, he hoped so.

Keith swung open the door, smile immediately wide and trained on Lance. He leaned in for a quick kiss, waving at Hunk and Pidge in the car after he pulled back. “Hi.” Glancing down, he noticed the tulips, and blushed lightly. “You got me flowers?” It made his heart stutter in his chest that Lance had remembered. “정말 친절하시군.”

“I'm hoping that means you like them.” He'd done research on them like a loser and everything.

“I love them.” _I love you._ “Come in for a second so I can put them in water or something.”

Passing the flowers to him, Lance hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans and followed him in. “I wasn't sure if you'd have a vase or anything for them, but it was embarrassing enough making Hunk pull over so I could pick up the flowers.” And he hadn't thought of vases when he'd originally placed the order, so there hadn't been enough time for him to look at the different bottles and then he would've had to get them arranged in the vase, which would have taken _more_ time and... no. Just no. “If you don't, I'll just get you one tomorrow. You're still coming over, right? Stefani keeps bragging that she got to meet you first, so she's probably almost as excited as I am.”

“I don't have one, no, but this will work for now.” He grabbed a glass from his tiny kitchen, filled it with water, and stuck them in, sniffing them before placing them on the table. “And of course I'm coming over tomorrow. I really can't wait to meet the rest of your family and see Stefani again.”

“Good. I was part of a house-wide cleaning spree between lessons because of you.” Since his hands were free, Lance cupped his hips and pulled him close. “I missed you today, _chico lindo_.”

Keith returned the embrace, arms winding around Lance's shoulders. “I missed you, too.” He drew Lance down for another kiss, longer, deeper than the one they shared on the porch in front of their friends. “We shouldn't keep Hunk and Pidge waiting…”

“If I didn't want to drag you onto the dancefloor, I'd tell them to go without us.” Lance drew back, grabbing his hand to twirl him without warning, and grinned brightly when he brought Keith back. “But I really want to dance with you.”

The spin surprised him, but he was laughing when he fell back into Lance's arms. “You'll have to show me.” His other hand came to rest on Lance’s waist. “Because I already told you I can't dance.”

“Well, I'm already teaching you swimming, kissing...” His grin twisted into a smirk. “And other important things. May as well add dancing to the list.”

“Better to learn from the expert, right?” Keith kissed the smirk off of his face. “Let’s go, then.”

Lance laced their fingers, tugging him out and only letting go long enough for him to lock up. In the car, Lance waited for Keith to buckle in before sliding across the seat, unnecessarily claiming the middle so he could cuddle his boyfriend.

“Please - hey, Keith - please don't spend the entire time making out. I can see you in the rearview mirror.”

Lance laughed, stealing a kiss over Hunk’s protest. “What if it's only part of the time?”

“ _Lance_.”

“Don't worry, Hunk.” Keith playfully shoved Lance away, taking his hand and tangling their fingers together. “I'll save us both the embarrassment.”

“Wow, there's nothing embarrassing about my kisses.”

Pidge twisted in her seat, head tilted so she could peer at them over the tops of her frames. “You're involved, Lance. They can be nothing _but_ embarrassing.”

“Sorry, 애인, but it's true.”

“Please, you're just saying that because you're shy.” Lance snuggled close again, pillowing his cheek on Keith's shoulder. The backseat wasn't so bad with company. “What's the Korean part?”

Keith's cheeks blazed red, turning to look out the window. “Uh. 애인… swee-” He had to swallow around the lump forming in his throat. “‘Sweetheart’,” he finally choked out.

“ _Ay, mi cariño_!” Lance laughed, adjusting to pillow his head in Keith's lap instead, legs stretched across the seat with a slight bend of the knee to accommodate their length. He caught Keith's hand, pressing a kiss to his palm and oblivious to the inherent sweetness in the easy gesture. “Your standards for sweet are so low.”

“But you _are_ sweet, Lance.” His other hand went to Lance's hair, stroking through his short strands. “I wish I could get you to see that.”

He looked up, smile there but baffled, and was the only one in the car who was unaware that Keith was right. Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances, Pidge rolling her eyes. Hunk's lips curved into an accepting smile. Lance was an expert at being oblivious to his actual positive traits.

“ _Suena loco, pero... ¿bueno?_ ” Lance shrugged, not wanting to argue over it while on their way.

“It's not crazy, Lance. And don't look at me like that,” he chided when Lance turned his face up to look at him. “I know what the word _loco_ means.” Keith sighed. “됬다…”

Not entirely sure if he wanted to know what that one meant or not, Lance took Keith's hand on both of his. Playful bickering was fun. Actual disagreements made his stomach knot, especially over something stupid. He didn't even know what the problem was. “ _Es... estoy loco por ti_ ,” he murmured.

“Are you gonna tell me what that means?” Keith squeezed his hand. “I don't- I don't wanna argue, 제발.”

“Yeah, me either. I'm not- I'm not trying to argue? I'm- It's- 'I'm crazy about you.' That's- that's what it means. _Loco por ti_.”

Keith’s heart leapt and he bent over, lifting Lance’s head enough to press a sideways kiss to his lips. “Lance… 넌 나한테 무척 소중해.”

“Do I get to know what that means?”

“‘You mean so much to me.’”

“This is literally unbearable,” Pidge decided from the passenger seat. “They're right behind me, both sweet enough to give me cavities. I can _feel_ my teeth rotting.”

Hunk swallowed a chuckle, keeping his eyes on the road as they neared the club they'd settled on. “Next time we go anywhere with you guys, you can drive yourselves.”

Keith laughed, sitting back in the seat again, hand coming to a rest at the back of Lance’s neck. “Okay, god. We’ll stop.”

“Thank you!”

Lance relaxed, keeping hold of Keith’s free hand and lacing their fingers. “You guys are just jealous because I get all this to myself.”

“You can keep him,” Pidge promised.

“I’m okay with that,” Keith answered, then looked down at Lance and muttered, “네꺼야 하고 내꺼야.”

“If that's not something about you keeping me too, I might be a little disappointed,” Lance teased.

“It is...” The hand he had on Lance’s neck started massaging lightly, rubbing behind his ears. “But I don’t think Pidge would appreciate me translating.”

His lashes fluttered on a sigh, eyes closing at the attention. “ _Eres la luz de mis ojos_ , Keith. We'll just have to avoid giving her cavities by going without English. Hunk doesn’t care enough.”

“Uh. Hunk never said he didn't care,” Hunk protested. “And I'll start translating your lines, man.”

“ _Por favor dile que es precioso y hermoso._ ”

“Oh, no. We are _not_ doing this.”

Lance laughed, pressing a kiss to Keith's hand through the opening of his glove. “You're the one threatening to translate.”

“Nope. No. I rescind ever having said anything. No.”

“What did you say?” Lance only smirked at him. “Hunk, what did he say?” 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Hunk,” Pidge warned, “you don’t have to give in to the peer pressure.”

“ _Por favor_.” Lance bit his lip, trying to hold back the laughter. He rolled a bit, pressing his face into Keith’s shirt. “ _No hablas inglés_.”

“You are so full of crap right now, Lance!” Hunk groaned. “He told me to tell you that- Lance, seriously?”

“ _Por favor,_ Hunk.” His ridiculous giggles were barely muffled.

“Hunk, if you do this, I'm abandoning all of you right now and leaving the car,” Pidge threatened, fingers on the door handle.

“Ahhh...” At the last red light before their stop, Hunk dropped his forehead onto the wheel, beeping the horn. “He said you're precious and gorgeous. Jesus, Lance.”

Lance snickered. “I didn't say the ‘jesus, Lance’ part.”

“Jesus, Lance!” Hunk repeated.

Keith let his hand drag back through Lance’s hair. “너는 아름다워 Lance.”

He smiled, pretty sure it was too long to be another iteration of “jesus, Lance.” While Pidge groaned and slouched in the front - “I’m not mad that you gave in. I’m mad that you gave in so _easily_.” - he rucked up Keith’s shirt and pressed a kiss to his abdomen.

Keith groaned, fingers tightening and tugging. “Lance, 헐.”

“Do _not_ start fooling around in the backseat,” Hunk pleaded. “Don’t do that to my car.”

“We’re not,” Lance lied, immediately circling his tongue along the edge of Keith’s belly button and teasingly dipping in in mimicry of what he’d done to him in the desert just days before.

“씨발 제발.” His breath hitched, cock twitching in his pants, and there was no way Lance couldn’t feel it with his cheek pressed against his groin. “Lance… You h-heard, Hunk.”

Lance rubbed his cheek against his crotch, blinking wide blue eyes up at him. He was so beautifully responsive. “What do you mean, buddy? I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re a filthy liar.” But he was still bucking his hips up with small movements, the hand in Lance’s hair going back to massaging his scalp. “더.”

It obviously wasn’t discouragement, but the car had slowed upon turning into the parking lot. Lance sat up and draped himself over Keith in a lazy lean that put his lips right at his ear. “While they find a table, I’ll show you where the bathrooms are. It’s been days since I had my tongue on you, _chico lindo_.”

“씨발, Lance. You just did.” He turned his head and covered Lance’s lips with his. “자지 빨아도 되?”

“I don’t know what you just said, but the look in your eyes makes me want to say yes.” Lance brushed his thumb against Keith’s bottom lip, reaching over him to open the door when they parked. “ _Dale_.”

Keith stepped out of the car, already able to hear the bass thumping through the walls of the club even out in the parking lot. It was making him a little nervous, not knowing what to expect once they got inside. He could only picture bodies writhing too close to each other on a tiny dance floor, music too loud to even hear himself think. He almost turned around to climb back into the car, but Lance’s hand slipped into his, lacing their fingers, and he blew out a breath. “Alright, let’s go, then.”

“If you need or want earplugs, I’ve got them,” Pidge assured him.

“It’ll be fine.” Lance lifted their hands to kiss Keith’s in a move that was steadily becoming second nature for him. He didn’t have to look to find the hole in the back of his glove. “I’ll take you to the floor on a slow jam. People usually clear out for them, so we’ll have some space.”

“난 널 믿어.” He stood on his toes to kiss Lance on the cheek. “‘I trust you.’”

Pidge’s amused “You’re a brave man, Keith,” couldn’t dull Lance’s smile or the way his cheeks pinkened. 

He gave Keith’s hand a squeeze. If he didn’t end up liking it, that was fine. As long as he got some kind of outlet for his need to dance, he didn’t need to spend his weekends at a packed club. He could just dance in Keith’s small living room. Preferably with Keith, the thought bringing butterflies to his stomach and making the color in his face deepen. Yeah, that could be nice. “Come on, guys. I’ve been itching to dance for mcfreaking _days_.”

Keith laughed despite his nerves, walking alongside Lance through the parking lot to the doors. The music was loud, and every time the door opened the lights flashed into his eyes. He held onto Lance’s hand a little tighter as they approached the bouncer.

It was easy enough to get in, a flash of IDs all around and having to get the Under 21 stamps drilled into their hands was annoying. None of them actually planned to drink and it took ages to wash the ink away afterwards, but they were inside within minutes.

Lance sighed as the music rippled through him, bass influencing the thump of his heart. His hips bounced unconsciously as he looked around, scoping out the scene, seeking a table amongst the throng of people. It wasn’t as hopping as the other two in town, being just a shade classier and catering more to their age group than the others with their fully stocked bars and unabashed grinding. There was absolutely some grinding going on on the floor, but there was a limit thanks to discreetly placed security. It kind of had a vague high-school-dance vibe, which was honestly why it was the one Lance frequented least often but had thought Keith should go to.

He swung his arm around Keith’s waist, hand dipping into his back pocket. His hips continued to sway. He angled his head towards the elevated level, tables and chairs packed in around the modestly stocked bar and near the kitchen. The dance floor was lowered, subtly separated from the rest despite the music pouring into every corner of the building. Lance loved it, fed off the energy. “We should try and find a corner table so we can actually hear each other.”

Not wanting to have to yell just yet, Keith nodded and followed Lance. They actually found one tucked away by the entrance to the kitchen, the four of them perching up on the stools to observe the scene for a minute.

“It’s not as busy as I thought it would be,” Keith admitted, scooting his chair closer to Lance’s. “I think I can deal with this.” Anything more would have been too much.

Grin bright, Lance took one of Keith’s hands in both of his, elbows propped on the table, and let his lips run along his knuckles. “I’m a club expert, _chico lindo_. I know which to go to when.”

“Yeah, apparently.” His gaze wandered, landing on the door to the bathrooms. “Didn't you say something about tongues earlier?”

Lance’s peeked out, damp and brief against Keith’s fingers. “Yo, Hunk! Get me a coke or whatever when the server comes through.” He hopped down. “I’m gonna show Keith around.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I’ve got those earplugs if you want them. What are you drinking, Keith?”

“Uh, just get me whatever you get Lance.” Keith waved a hand as he slid off his seat. “And I think I'll be fine without the earplugs. But thanks, Pidge.”

“Sure.” Pidge leaned forward when Lance latched onto Keith’s hand and tugged him away. “Ten bucks says they’re going straight to the bathroom.”

Bright red, Hunk looked from Pidge to the couple’s backs and back. “You are _not_ allowed to be around Lance anymore. Whoa, Pidge.”

“What, are you saying I’m wrong?”

“Well, I mean- You’re- They’re-” Hunk flipped open one of the paper menus on the table and hid his face in it. “Let’s just say I’m not betting against you.”

She snickered, wondering why she’d ever thought Keith might actually slow Lance down. All they were doing was fueling each other’s fires. It was kind of great. But she also really did not want to think about what exactly they were heading to the bathroom to do.

Blissfully unaware of their friends’ insight, Lance skirted the dancefloor like a professional. It had been a long time since Wednesday - okay, so only two days, technically - but it felt like it had been a long time. He’d been waiting for some kind of sign that Keith was interested in a repeat, had backed off at least a little just to let Keith process everything he’d let Lance do to him. Apparently, everything had been processed and a repeat was go.

He tugged Keith closer to him, arm banding around his waist to be sure he wouldn’t lose track of him. “I’ve been thinking about being with you again since Wednesday. Longer. I just need you, Keith.”

“God, Lance. I've been thinking about you, too. 언제나 너를 생각해. All the time.” He let Lance tug him even closer, hips pressed against each other as they made their way through the small crowd of people.

“ _No puedo parar de pensar en ti..._ ” They barely made it into the bathroom before Lance was pressing Keith against the door, fingers stealing into his mullet. “ _Con ese bonito cabello negro que tienes y ojos como estrellas. Mi cielo. Me vuelves loco_.”

“Lance, 뽀뽀해 줘.” He dropped his hands to Lance's hips, grip tight. “‘Kiss me.’”

He did on a moan, the sound spilling out as he pressed their lips together and cut off his own Spanish tirade. There was so much he wanted to say, so much shaking through him each time they came together. He lapped at Keith’s tongue fervently, craving his taste.

Keith was squirming against the door, the vibrations from the thumping bass coursing through him, making his heart beat faster. He broke off on a gasp, Lance still licking at his lips. “자지 빨아도 되?”

“Whatever that is, yes. Whatever you want.” His lips trailed to Keith’s ear, nibbling the lobe. “We don’t have a ton of time in here, _chico lindo_. But we’ll do whatever you want.”

Nodding, Keith’s hands found the waistband of his jeans, already undoing the button and zipper. “자지 빨아도 되?” he repeated, and then translated hesitantly, “‘C-can I suck your cock?’”

“ _Keith_.” Lance’s hips bucked as much from surprise as the touch itself. “I-” His gaze dropped to Keith’s lips, tongue wetting his own. “Are you- You really want to try that?”

“Yeah…” Of course he wanted to try that. Keith wanted to taste him, feel the weight of his dick on his tongue, know that the ache in his jaw he'd inevitably have was all because of Lance. Mostly he wanted to make Lance feel as good as he made him feel. “Yeah, I do.”

“ _Joder_ ,” he breathed, switching their positions so his own back was pressed to the door, and kissed Keith again. “Okay, _chico lindo_. If you don't like it, you have to stop.”

“Okay.” His hands pushed Lance's jeans and boxers down, wanting to take his time with it, but also mindful of Lance's warning. They really didn't have a lot of time. Sinking to his knees, Keith dragged his palms down Lance's thighs, pants settling just above his knees, then wrapped fingers around his half-hard cock, breath warm over the head as he muttered, “음경 그거 정말 죽인다.”

Lance's breath caught, fingers tangling in Keith's hair. He stroked gently, keeping his hips firmly against the door to avoid bucking them. It was hard not to with his hands on him, the texture of his gloves so uniquely Keith. “You look so good on your knees for me, _chico lindo_.”

“Lance, 사랑해,” he confessed, before leaning in and closing his lips around the tip. His first reaction was to moan, the taste so much better than when he'd licked it from his hand a few nights ago. It was intoxicating, so parted his lips so he could take more of him in.

The moan went straight through him, Lance's own spilling out until he muffled himself against the side of his fist. It had been a long time since someone had done this for him, and it was so hard for him not to thrust forward. “ _Me encanta_.” He stroked Keith's hair. “ _Tan bien, mi cielo_. Good, Keith.”

Spurred on by Lance's noises, he got a little bolder, rubbing his tongue along the underside and stroking the base with his hand. There was pre leaking steadily from the tip, and Keith swallowed it down greedily, the fingers of his other hand digging into the sensitive skin of Lance's inner thigh. He glanced up at him from under his eyelashes, wanting to see Lance's face, flushed and beautiful just for him.

“ _Me encanta_ , Keith, _me encanta_. _Ay, te a_ -” He had to drag himself back from that edge to go with the lesser known version. “ _Te quiero_ ,” he confessed breathlessly. Keith’s tongue was so wet and warm and _busy_. But it was also obviously new, so Lance wanted to shower him with all the praise and encouragement he could come up with while keeping his hips as still as possible. Testing how to guide him, he pulled Keith’s hair to see if that was encouraging to him or not.

The pressure on his scalp made him groan, not aware that apparently that was a _Thing_ for him. He let Lance's fingers direct his movements, carefully taking more and dipping his tongue into the slit.

Lance pressed his head back against the door on a low groan, wrapping his fingers around a section of his hair to tug more firmly, and fell into sensation. He didn't have time to let it draw out, to enjoy it like he wanted, which was the biggest shame. “That- that's it, Keith. _Me encanta. Eres muy- muy hermoso_.” He tugged again, wanting so badly to drag him forward to be surrounded by the wet heat but wary of hurting him. “How much can you take, _mi cielo_? Don't hurt yourself, but I want- I want to see how good you can be.”

Keith whimpered, tilting his head in a half nod. He let Lance slip out so could take a couple deep breaths in, placing a kiss to the tip, then parted his lips and took him deeper, but moved too quickly and choked. Pulling back again, he rested his forehead against Lance's hip. “S-sorry…”

Shaking his head, Lance lessened the grip of his hair to stroke. He bent low, tugging Keith up enough so their lips could meet. “Don't. You're fine, Keith, just greedy. It was a good first try, but we'll work on it.” Smile soft, Lance cupped his cheeks, thumbs rubbing gentle circles beneath his eyes.

Shit. He slid down the door to sit with him, pulling Keith into his lap to seal their lips together again. They had to stop doing this. He needed time with him and not snatches. He needed time to teach him things, to treat him the way he actually deserved. “ _Eres precioso_. Next time, I'm going to take my time with you. We're not doing this again unless I've got a bed and hours to spend.” Lance opened Keith's pants, nudging fabric down his thighs to free his length, fingers curling around it to stroke in steady pumps, wrist twisting in the way he was starting to discover Keith favored.

Moaning, Keith fused their mouths together, a hand going to Lance’s hair and one to his cock that he’d neglected. “I- Okay,” he murmured, letting his brow rest against Lance’s. “사랑해. 내가 얼마나 사랑하는지 모를 거야.” He wanted more than anything to translate it for him, but didn't know how Lance would feel. It was too soon and he was afraid of losing him if he knew the truth. “Please, Lance.” His hand started to move, caressing rather than stroking along Lance's length.

Lance cupped his cheek with his free hand, stroking gently. “ _Te quiero_. _Te debo más_.” His hand moved quicker on his length, fingers kneading the sensitive flesh while the bass of the music pulsed through the door. Anyone could walk in on them at any moment, and as mind-numbingly hot as that was, he wanted more. More for Keith, more for himself. “ _Eres la luz de mis ojos_ , _mi vida_. I want- Keith, _joder_...”

Keith whined, panting into Lance’s mouth. “Ye-yeah, Lance. Anything. Everything, please.” His hips bucked up into the fist around his dick, trying to keep up his own rhythm on Lance's. “떠나지 말아. Do- oh god - ‘don't leave me’. 제발.”

“ _¡Ay, no, te quiero_! Come on. Come here.” Lance tugged him more completely into his lap, their shafts brushing, knuckles bumping until Lance rearranged their hands so their fingers tangled around one another so they could move in unison. He kissed him again, seeking to soothe as much as to please. “I won't leave you. Don't ever think that. _Soy tuyo, chico lindo. Mi cielo_.”

Keith kept their lips pressed together, his eyes shut tightly as he just let the sensations wash over him, breathing heavily. “씨발! I-I'm close, Lance. It feels so good. 대단해.” His hips sped up, seeking more skin and friction.

Lance moaned against his lips, pressing a hand against the small of Keith's back. “ _Ven conmigo_. With me, Keith.” He pressed him closer, hand quickening its pace, and admitted an easy enough kink that would get him off quicker. “Bite me. Like, really hard, _chico lindo_. Neck or shoulder, I don't care. Leave a mark.”

“O-oh my god.” His lips left Lance's, kissing down his jaw to his neck to his collarbone, fingers tugging at his shirt to get to the skin underneath. He lapped at the spot for a moment, dragging his teeth over it before biting down as hard as he dared. He stopped, but didn't pull away, when the taste of copper hit his tongue, lightly sucking at it.

“Keith! _¡Joder!_ ” Lance's outcry was loud enough to have gotten them caught if it wasn’t for the music’s volume, his head falling back against the door. His fingers scrambled out of rhythm, other hand curling tightly in his shirt as his hips lifted. Oh, yeah, that brought him right to the edge. “Keith, Keith, _ven conmigo_ , please. With me, please.”

Keith moaned into Lance's neck, rocking down to meet his hips and he was gone. “ _Lance_ , 썅!” His release shot out of him, spilling over their hands and Lance’s stomach, dropping his forehead to Lance’s shoulder and watching him follow right after.

He came on a whine, high and needy, clinging tightly with his face buried in Keith’s hair. “Keith,” he panted, nuzzling as he came down from the high. “ _Mi cielo_.”

“Lance, oh my god. Just… fuck.” He kissed him, slowly, trying to convey all of the emotions he was feeling into that one point of contact. _God_ , he loved Lance, he just wanted to be able to tell him in English. “사랑해. 당신은 내 전부 입니다.”

Lance pressed light kisses down his neck, the bitemark stinging pleasantly. “I love listening to you. Even when I don’t know what you’re saying.”

He blushed, burying his face against Lance’s neck, fingers coming up to brush over the mark he made through the fabric of his shirt. “진심으로 사랑해.”

“It sounds sweet. Don’t burst my bubble if you're talking crap.” Lance threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair, lips curving. “ _Cada dia te quiero más._ ”

Sighing at the contact, Keith fully relaxed in Lance's lap, not wanting to get up even though he knew they'd have to soon. “As long as you promise me yours is sweet, too.”

Lance rested his cheek atop Keith’s hair on a sigh. “Almost as sweet as you, _mi cielo_.”

Keith hummed, fisting Lance’s shirt in his hands. “We, uh. We should probably get off the floor before someone comes in here.”

“Probably. You got jizz on my shirt, so we should clean up.” Instead of moving, though, Lance just kissed the top of his head.

He laughed into Lance’s neck, breaking the heavy tension that was starting to weigh down. “You're gonna have to help me up, then. I don't think I can move on my own.”

“Do I make your knees weak, _chico lindo_?” Grinning, Lance tucked Keith back into his clothes, lifting his hips to fix his clothes as well.

“I guess you could say that.”

Cheeks pink, Lance nudged Keith off of him so he could stand and stretch before holding out his hands for Keith. “ _Te mereces algo mejor que yo_. Come on.”

He let Lance pull him up, pushing into the space of his arms once he was standing and leaning up for another kiss. “The paper towels are closer to you.”

“Yeah, which they should be since I need them more than you.” He moved towards the sinks, holding his shirt away. “Bottoms always get the fucking mess.” He tossed an amused grin over his shoulder. “Literally.”

Keith laughed and shook his head. “노답.”

“Okay, so I’m pretty sure that wasn’t nice.” Lance soaked a paper towel, blotting at his shirt. “But it still sounds good, and that’s not fair.”

He smiled at Lance in the mirror. “It doesn't actually mean much of anything, but it also doesn't translate well, so I won't bother.” When he'd finished with his shirt, Keith grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. “Let's go.”

“Yeah. I still have to dance with you, and I’m starving. Knowing Hunk, appetizers have already been ordered.” He patted Keith’s stomach. “I’m almost sad I won’t get to see you use chopsticks again. I don’t know how you manage it, but it’s cool.”

“It’s easy. I'll teach you how to use them.” He squeezed Lance’s hand as they walked back to the door. “It's only fair since you're teaching me how to swim and dance.” Among other things.

“I’m always happy to share all of my stunning talents. Can’t keep this much perfection just locked up, y’know?” Lance held the door open for him, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “It’d be a crime.”

“Yeah, sure,” he joked, even though he was blushing at the romantic gestures.

“You can’t act like you don’t like it. You told me you did yourself, Keith.” Lance let him go just to walk backwards ahead of him, aiming finger guns at him. “In two different languages.”

“초딩. And that one was _not_ nice,” he let him know, laughing when Lance almost tripped.

Lance gasped. “ _¡Soy la leche! Y eres la peor, créame,_ ” he claimed, turning to take the steps and get back to the table. He stuck his tongue out over his shoulder. “Also not nice.”

“됐어!” He chased Lance back to the table, laughing as he sat back in his seat. The ice in his soda had already melted, but he drank it anyway. He turned to Pidge, wanting to thank her for ordering it, however her body language had him immediately suspicious. “What’s going on?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“You're lying. I know that look.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Here. Hunk got a appetizer platter. Try the cheese sticks.”

Cheerfully oblivious to her tone and only distantly aware of the way Hunk kept fidgeting - did the guy have to pee or what? - Lance grabbed an onion ring off the plate. But he looked from Keith to Pidge as he chewed, curious. “Uh... _Is_ something going on?”

“What would make you think there’s something going on?” Hunk wondered, voice a little too loud even with the music. “Why does there have to be something going on? We’re just a table of buddies hanging out at a club. No one in particular is here. Just us and strangers.”

“ _Hunk_ ,” Pidge hissed.

“What the hell is going on?” Keith demanded, just barely stopping himself from slamming a hand on the tabletop. He glared at Hunk, knowing he would crack under the pressure eventually. “There’s somebody here, isn't there?”

“Trust me, Keith, no one you know is here. Except us.” Pidge waved a hand. As long as Lance stayed oblivious, things would be fine and-

“It's Nyma. Nyma’s here with Rolo.”

Pidge blinked twice. “ _Hunk_!”

“Who is Nyma?” He turned to Lance, who had frozen on the spot. “Lance…?”

He didn’t answer right away, mind reeling. It wasn’t a surprise. Their town may have boasted three fucking nightclubs, but it was on the small side. Hell, he'd _met_ Nyma at a club. So was it a shock? No. He wasn’t stupid. But he was suddenly very cold and very small. He hadn’t been ready to hear her name, the reason why he hadn’t actually dated in months. Flings were safe. Flings didn’t hurt.

Lance picked up his drink, taking a sip to soothe his dry throat, and shrugged casually. “She's no one.”

“What?” Hunk’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious. She is a she-devil. Or a witch. Or- or some kind of she-witch-devil hybrid. Yeah.” He and Pidge didn't even know what had happened, but they knew Lance had been off for weeks after a very sudden and unexpected breakup. That was more than enough to assume that she was The Worst.

Lance shook his head, squaring his shoulders. “She's no one,” he repeated. “Just a mistake.”

Keith slid off his stool, tugging at Lance's arm in a way that left no room for argument. He dragged him to the corner, away from Hunk and Pidge’s earshots, because he could tell that whatever had happened with Nyma, Lance had never told them.

“Lance, look, I get it, if you don't want to talk about it,” he started, backing him up to the wall, “but what happened between you and Nyma? And I can't even pretend that I'll understand, but… Let me try?”

“Look, it’s- she's- It was a mistake. That's all. She was my last girlfriend. My last attempt at anything even a little serious before you.” Lance shook his head. “What happened between me and her has nothing to do with what we've got because I thought-” He'd thought he'd been in love with her too. Lance shoved his fists into his pockets, shoulders hunched as he stared into Keith’s eyes. What he'd felt for her after two months was a clammy pale shade in comparison to the vibrant rainbow Keith had inspired in a week. “I thought there was more than there was, and she... took more than I wanted to give. Can we just leave it like that for right now? Please?”

Keith nodded, launching himself forward to wrap Lance in an awkward hug, trapping his arms at his sides. He pressed a trail of kisses from Lance's jaw to his mouth, but kept it chaste. “I want you to know I'd never do that to you, Lance. 사랑해.”

Sighing, Lance rested his brow against Keith’s. There were several things she'd done that Keith wouldn’t. “I know. _Por eso te quiero_. _Gracias, chico lindo_.”

He leaned in the rest of the way for a kiss, breaking off after a few moments. “Okay, come on. Now I'm hungry.”

“You’re the one who dragged us away from the table, crazy.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, pushing Nyma out of his mind so he could enjoy his boyfriend. Now was so much more important to him than then. “ _Eres muy loco_ ,” he teased.

“좆까,” Keith retorted, laughing. He pulled Lance back over to their table, grabbing a fry from the plate once he'd sat back down. “Thanks for ordering the food, guys.”

“As if Hunk was going to go without eating,” Pidge brushed off, both her and Hunk studying Lance. He seemed no worse for the wear, back to his onion ring and holding Keith’s hand on the table. “Besides, we didn’t know how long you guys would be gone working up your appetites.”

“And Lance is pretty much always hungry.”

“Hey, I use up a lot of calories a day. I’ve got to keep stocked.”

Keith laughed, grabbing another fry and dragging it through the ketchup. He held it up to Lance's lips and grinned.

Lance giggled, _actually giggled_ , and hated himself for it, but he took the offering and licked Keith’s fingertips playfully in the process. Pidge’s groan only made him giggle more, a hand lifting to muffle the embarrassing sound. His boyfriend was freaking adorable and sweet and so much better than Lance had ever imagined he would be.

Even though he'd been half-expecting it, Lance's tongue still surprised him when it lapped at his digits. “헐, you really just did that.”

“You think I’m gonna miss an opportunity? Buddy, you have grossly mischaracterized me.” Lance grinned. “But I’m not too mad ‘cause you’re adorable when you get all flustered.”

“Shut up…” he muttered, cheeks blazing. He popped a fry into his own mouth, trying to be subtle about licking Lance's saliva off his fingers and failing miserably.

“ _Estás rico_ ,” Lance purred, only to jump. “Hunk!”

He pointed immediately. “Pidge made me.”

“Pidge!”

“Hey, if you don’t want to get kicked under the table, you’ll keep your hormones in check.”

Lance gestured to his boyfriend. “Why didn’t you kick Keith?”

“You _want_ me to make Hunk kick your boyfriend?” Lance only shot his hands up, expression offended, and Pidge pointed a mozzarella stick at him with a smug smirk. “I didn’t think so.”

When Lance finally lowered his hands, Keith reached out and took one in his, kissing his knuckles. “Thanks, Pidge.”

“Someone has to remind him that he's an idiot. You're just a little too lovestruck to do it yourself.”

Lance squirmed in his seat, smile embarrassed but pleased. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of romance. Talk about lovestruck. “Pidge, you've really got to work on this jealousy issue. It's starting to infect our friendship.”

“See? There he goes again, being an idiot.”

“That's okay.” Keith turned to face Lance head-on, pressing his lips to his cheek. “당신을 좋아해 anyway.”

The out of place “anyway” gave him away, though Lance almost missed it from the way color rushed into his cheeks. “ _Me gustas muchos_.”

Even though he had no idea still what it meant, he smiled. He ate another fry then slipped off his chair again. “Come on. You promised to teach me to dance.”

“Yeah, I did!” Lance hopped up, grabbing his hand to twirl him and bring him in close for a friendly kiss. “You're about to learn from the master.”

Pidge couldn't resist. “No, Lance, he wants _you_ to teach him.”

“Pssh.” He couldn't think of a comeback. “Whatever. Come on, Keith.”

“What, no clever comeback?” Keith laughed as he was dragged to the dance floor, still packed with sweaty, writhing bodies.**

Not a single one. “I just didn't want to hurt her feelings with a killer one-liner,” he lied, quick to whirl Keith back into his arms. Lance normally had no problem bumping and grinding his way right into the middle of the floor, but kept them on the edge for an easy escape in case Keith needed one. Grin bright, he cupped his waist. His own was already swaying with the beat. “Okay, so, you've got these really nice hips. Let's put them to use, _chico lindo_.”

“Okay…” Not knowing exactly what to do with his arms, he wrapped them around Lance’s shoulders. He felt silly, like he was at some high school prom rather than a high-energy dance club. He pushed himself closer, trying to match Lance’s movements. “Like this?”

“Yeah, you're fine.” It was too close for the tempo, but Lance didn't mind. They could go half-time so he could show Keith the moves. Besides, it was just nice to have him. “Let's try moving your feet. Otherwise, we're kind of just grinding. Which, y'know, I'm a big fan of, but still.” He guided him through an easy two-step, grinning. “See? Easy.”

“Easy, yeah.” He realized they were a little too close to comfortably move, so put a little distance between their bodies, tuning into the beat of the music. Lance continued to direct him with the hands on his waist, but he felt like he was getting the hang of it. “This isn’t so bad,” he decided, catching Lance's lips in a short kiss.

“You're picking it up pretty quick. Faster than floating,” he teased, and gasped when Keith twirled him. It was only bobbled a little, more because Lance tripped over his own feet at the unexpected move. “Cripes, Keith!” He laughed, fingers curling into his shoulders to keep upright. “That's cheating.”

Keith smirked at him. “And yet I don't hear you complaining.”

The song that had started playing next was a little slower, making it easier to find his rhythm. He dragged Lance closer, wanting to feel his warmth and the small thrusts of his hips, repositioning his hands so one was wrapped around his waist and one was shoved in his hair. “넌 날 행복하게 해. ‘You make me so happy,’ Lance.”

Lance slid his arms more securely around his neck, fingers tangling in his wavy hair. He wanted to keep making him happy, though he wasn't entirely sure how he was managing with the way he was kind of just fumbling through this relationship in the hopes that something would stick. He wanted Keith to stick. “ _Y tu, chico lindo_. _Te amo con todo mi alma_.”

Keith pressed a kiss to Lance's neck, fingers massaging his scalp like they did in the car. “What does that mean?”

It was so easy to relax into the touch, so comfortable wrapped up in Keith while a love song played around them. Lance sighed, pressing a kiss to the base of Keith's ear. “I love-” Wait, shit! Abort, abort! “Being with you,” he blurted.

Heart stuttering, Keith's hand paused momentarily in Lance's hair. Had he just been about to say-? No. There was no chance. Keith shook his head, resuming the gentle petting through the soft strands. “I love being with you, too,” he replied carefully, trying to gauge Lance's reaction.

“Yeah?” Lance relaxed against him again, ducking his head to bury it in the curve of his neck. The last time he'd said it first, he'd gotten a giggled aw, you're sweet and had ended up getting it thrown right back in his face later. So Lance did want to tell him, but what could he think after a freaking week? There was no way Keith would actually take him seriously. “Okay. You make me pretty happy too, y’know. In case you were curious.”

“Only ‘pretty happy?’” he teased, not able to help himself. Lance did it to him enough that it was time to give it back.

“Would you prefer adverbs like ‘very’ or ‘extremely?’ How about we go all out with phrases like ‘over the moon?’” Lance grinned, nipping his neck lightly. “Would that work for you?”

“Only if you actually mean it.” He returned Lance's grin easily, tilting his head to give his lips better access to skin.

“Mm...” Lance pressed a kiss above his pulse, nipping when it skipped. “You make me very, extremely happy. And I'm over the moon when I'm with you.” Not to mention head over heels, but one thing at a time.

“Lance…” he sighed, “사랑해.” At least it was safe in Korean.

He didn’t ask what it meant, still thrown off by having to fumble through a false translation, and drew away when the next song kicked up its tempo. “One more, and then we should actually go eat more than, like, tidbits. Hunk’s probably eaten all the good stuff already.”

Keith laughed, the sound getting lost in the heavy thumping of the music steadily growing louder. Relaxing finally, he let the rhythm carry him, getting a bit bolder and rubbing up against Lance. It wasn't half-bad and he was actually having a good time, but he would deny it if ever asked. He was just happy to be with Lance.

Once the song ended and the next one started, practically bleeding into each other, Keith grabbed Lance's hand and dragged him away the floor. “Come on, now I'm actually really hungry.”

“Same.” Lance laced their fingers, grin bright. Keith didn't have to admit to having fun for Lance to know. His smile may have been small, but it was there and it was adorable. “I'm dragging you back out here after, no argument.”

“Well, look who it is.” Lance's grip tightened on Keith at the voice, but he wasn't going to let the guy get to him. He wasn't. Not even when the very unwelcome hand dropped onto his shoulder and made him feel like slime. “Wasn't expecting to see you out and about.”

“I guess my whole world doesn't revolve around you, Rolo.” Lance shrugged his shoulders to dislodge his hand. It didn't work.

“Oh, hey, Lance.” He almost wheezed, fingers flexing in Keith's. _Not her, not her, not her._ But she was sidling right up next to Rolo, smile deceptive in how sweet it was.

He still shot her a grin, weak at the corners, in an attempt to pretend like he didn't want to crawl out of his skin. “Hi, bye. I'm not really interested in picking up what you're putting down, so we're just going to-” Rolo's grip on his shoulder tightened and Lance shifted to try and break the contact. “Let go.”

“What's wrong, Lance? Want me to... what was it? _Basta_?”

It was like a slap. The usage was wrong, and he knew it was on purpose. Lance flinched, everything in him running cold right down to the suddenly clammy grip of Keith's hand. “Let go,” he repeated, quieter.

Nyma giggled. “Come on, Lance. Don't be like-”

“Hey!” Keith cut her off, stepping in front of Lance; he kept their fingers laced, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “Are you hard of hearing, 좆? He told you to let go.”

Rolo lifted both hands, taking a step back with his lips quirked up in amusement. “Sorry. It’s a little hard to know when to take Lance seriously. He's always saying the same stuff.”

Lance swallowed. “Keith, let’s... Let’s just go. I'm not up for this.”

“Shocking,” Nyma teased, tone much lighter than the tight lump in Lance’s throat. “But then you're not really... up for much, are you?”

Lance winced again, fingers flexing in Keith's before falling away. Both hands were shoved into his pockets, his head bowing. “I...” He couldn’t think of a comeback.

Keith tucked Lance more completely behind him. What he really wanted was to drag Lance back to the table, out of the club, anywhere that would get him away from this girl and her smarmy… whatever he was. But something in the way their eyes were glinting with a disturbing mix of mirth and malice was keeping him rooted to the spot. “Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Lance’s breath hitched. “Don’t,” he murmured. He didn’t want him to know.

Nyma laughed, blonde curls falling back. “Nothing. He's just too sweet for some things. Aren't you, Lance?”

“ _Basta_ ,” he whispered, fingers curling into Keith’s jacket. “Keith, come on.”

Nyma’s eyes rolled. “Really? I wasn’t expecting to hear that from you again.”

“I'm not saying it to you!” Lance snapped. “The first ten times didn’t fucking work then! Why would they work...” Oh. He quickly stepped back, nearly stumbling on the steps, but he had to get away. “I'm- I'm not doing this. I'm walking away.”

That was a good idea. Walk away before things had a chance to get really ugly. Keith turned around, saw Lance catch himself on the railing as he steadily put distance between them. What the hell was going on? What had this girl done to Lance that garnered such a reaction out of him? Keith wanted answers, but he also didn't want to push Lance to talk about something that made him so obviously uncomfortable and… scared.

“Lance, wait up!” he called, starting up the steps after him.

Lance stopped, but kept his gaze averted as he rubbed his forearm uncomfortably. “I... I'm sorry, Keith. I just-”

He cringed when Nyma called out over the music. “Bye, Lance! Can't wait to see you next time!”

Rolo's chuckle carried. “I'm surprised such a slut has to say no as often as he does. What a tease.”

 _What_. Keith dead-stopped, whirling around to glare at Rolo. “ _Slut_?” The word ping-ponged in his brain, his confusion turning to annoyance turning to anger and finally settling on rage. _Oh, hell. No._

He marched back down the stairs, ignoring Lance’s attempts to call him back, and waited until he was two steps in front of Rolo before swinging. Keith’s fist connected with his jaw in a perfectly executed right hook, sending him sprawling to the ground in a heap. He crouched down next to him, hauling his head up with a hand gripped fiercely in his hair, growling just loud enough for only him to hear it. “You’re lucky I don't have my knife with me, pal, because if I _ever_ hear you talk about Lance like that again, if I ever even _see_ you or your whore girlfriend again, I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your own ass.”

There was a group of people standing all around them as Keith stood back up, shoving Rolo’s face back into the floor and glaring at Nyma in warning. He could see the security team trying to force their way through the crowd in the back, so made his escape the opposite direction, grabbing a stunned Lance along the way.

“You- You just-” Lance laced their fingers, clinging tight as they made their way to the door. They didn’t stop running until they were at Hunk’s SUV, but Lance didn’t stop moving. He whirled Keith, latching onto the lapels of his jacket to pin him to the door and press their lips together on a needy sound.

Keith moaned, tangling his fingers in Lance's hair and hauling him closer, heart racing with adrenaline and blood coursing hot through his veins. _God_ , he'd only been in Nyma and Rolo’s presence for all of two minutes and he already hated them for what they pulled on Lance, even if he still didn't know what that was. He loved Lance with all that he had, felt the need to protect him from every terrible thing that could or that has ever happened, but also understood if he never opened up about any of it.

“Lance!” he gasped, pulling back to draw in a deep breath. “Lance, are- are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm-” He was shaking. “You- You punched Rolo in the _face_! Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to punch that asshole in the face?” Lance pressed as close as he could, hands sliding down to wrap around his waist and cling. “I'm not even mad that I'll probably never be able to go back in there with you, you crazy fucking troublemaker. That- You punched him in the _face_ , and he didn’t even do anything to you.”

“No, but he- He called you a fucking _slut_ , Lance, and I just…” Went a little berserk. “I couldn't let that go.” Keith dropped his hands from Lance's hair to his shoulders, tugging him closer to shove his face in his neck, breathing deeply to try to get himself to stop trembling.

“Yeah, well, I’m...” Lance’s laugh held little humor. “I’m kind of used to that. You didn’t have to jump him over it.”

“I-” Yeah, he did. “I know…” He wanted to apologize to Lance for losing his head, but he wasn't actually sorry, so kept his mouth shut. He pressed his lips to Lance's neck, just breathing him in.

Lance buried his face in Keith’s hair, rubbing careful circles against the small of his back as if he was the one who needed comforting, and started mentally re-bottling all the nasty memories Nyma’s and Rolo’s comments had dumped out. “We should probably text Hunk and Pidge. Let them know we’re out here.”

Keith huffed out a short laugh against his skin. He'd nearly forgotten about Hunk and Pidge through all of it. “Yeah, let me, uh…” He maneuvered enough to get a hand behind him to grab his phone from his back pocket, holding it awkwardly behind Lance's head to fire off a few messages in the group chat.

From Keith [22:12] _@ car_  
From Keith [22:13] _kinda got into fight_  
From Keith [22:13] _lance w/ me_

From Pidge [22:15] _What_.  
From Pidge [22:15] _The_.  
From Pidge [22:16] _HELL_. 

From Keith [22:17] _come outside_  
From Keith [22:17] _pls_  
From Keith [22:18] _will tell u_

From Pidge [22:19] _You are BOTH ridiculous. We’re coming._

“Did you text Pidge or Hunk?” Lance wondered.

“The group, yeah, but Pidge is the only one answering.” He shoved his phone back into his pocket. “They’ll be out soon.” Resting his hand on the back of Lance's neck, he pulled him forward for another kiss.

They were still wrapped up in one another when Pidge and Hunk made it to the car, each concerned in their own ways. Pidge’s came out explosively. “Why are you guys _making out_ after you got yourselves kicked out of the club?!”

“Also, am I crazy, or did we see Rolo with a bloody nose? Is that who you fought? Did you _fight_ Rolo? You’re not supposed to just haul off and fight people, man!”

“In my defense,” Keith countered, ignoring their matching groans, “it was completely warranted.” But he wasn't going to tell them why, at least not anytime soon.

“Were they mean to you? Did they _talk_ to you?” When Lance arched a brow because, obviously, Hunk gasped and turned to Pidge. “I _told_ you we should’ve left when we saw them!”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting them to get into a _fight_ , Hunk!” She rubbed the bridge of her nose, pushing her glasses up. “Not that I’m necessarily mad at you hitting Rolo in the face because he’s kind of awful.”

“ _Mi novio lindo_ even called Nyma his whore girlfriend.” Lance smiled, kissing Keith’s cheek. “It was great.”

“Okay. I’m still angry,” Pidge took a breath, hands clasped, and pointed at Keith, “but I’m also so proud.”

“Would it help if I told you it wasn't much of a fight?” he asked, shrugging. “Fighting usually means the other person is physically involved. He was kind of… not able to be involved.”

“Yeah, well, he’s probably stoned.” Lance knocked on the side of the SUV. “And I’m still hungry, so let’s go grab... what’s even open?”

Pidge smirked. “We should check the hours for the Korean place on 4th.” Lance threw his hands up, scowling at her, and she smiled sweetly in response.

“Burgers,” Hunk supplied, patting his pockets for his keys. “We’ll do a drive-thru and... go back to Keith’s place?”

“I’m game. What do you think, Lance?” Smiling, Keith slipped a hand back into his. “I think I have a deck of cards somewhere. We could just play games all night…”

“Awesome.” 

They piled into the SUV, Lance happy enough to go back to laying his cheek on Keith’s shoulder while Hunk drove. It hadn’t been a long night, not really, but it felt as though it had lasted days rather than a few short hours. He took Keith’s hand in both of his, lifting it to his lips to press small kisses to each knuckle. His boyfriend had one hell of a swing, that was for sure. “Keith?”

His fingers flexed in Lance’s hands, enjoying the attention as he rested his head atop his. “Yeah, Lance?”

“ _Estoy enamorado de ti,_ ” he murmured. Eventually, he’d even tell him in English. “Thanks for... for having my back, and for not being a pushy asshole.”

“I-You're welcome.” He twisted enough in the seat so he could kiss the top of Lance's head. “I'll always be there for you, Lance. 당신은 내 전부 입니다.”

Lance definitely hoped so, and he was starting to believe that maybe he would be. He smiled. “ _Confío en tí_.”

“Translation, please?”

Lance’s smile widened, and he shifted so their lips could meet. “‘I trust you.’”

Keith returned his smile and his kiss. “That's the only thing I could ask of you.”

It didn’t have to be the only thing Keith asked as there was so much more Lance had to give, but he wasn’t willing to admit to or translate that, so he poured the emotions into a kiss and ended up adding a laugh at Hunk’s token protest from the front seat. They’d just have to get used to it because there was no way he was ever letting Keith go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates... sometimes. idk  
> Tentative schedule:  
>  ~~Ch 1: 10/4~~  
>  ~~Ch 2: 10/12~~  
>  ~~Ch 3: 10/25~~  
>  ~~Ch 4: 11/5~~  
>  ~~Ch 5: 11/8~~  
>  ~~Ch 6: 11/20~~  
>  ~~Ch 7: 11/21~~  
>  ~~Ch 8: 11/21~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations can be found[here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cDzxNWh4ckFjTFnJn5UtDXdwtZQN4V9G8mKaaxc3fSU/edit?usp=sharing)!**

It had been a good night for the most part. To the surprise of no one, Keith had been incredible at poker when the four of them had eaten and finally settled on a game. They'd used a roll of dimes - “Lance, why do you have a roll of dimes?” “Uh... Why wouldn't I?” - for bets since Keith’s supplies hadn’t run to poker chips.

By the time they'd gone their separate ways, Pidge had a modest pile of coins, Hunk had given up and baked an entire cake, Lance owed Keith a list of explicit actions in lieu of IOUs, and Keith’s pile had more than tripled Pidge’s. But he had a champion poker face that had only cracked when Lance had deliberately annoyed him into breaking. It was always fun to tease his boyfriend and, he was discovering, it was very hot to see that control snap.

Lance had expected Keith to ask him to stay when Pidge had announced a worried text from her parents concerning her continued absence, Hunk quick to rise and say that home sounded like a good idea. He honestly wasn't sure if he was more surprised or relieved when he and Keith had parted with a few lingering kisses on the porch.

So that part of his night had been good. Besides dealing with Nyma and Rolo, the club had been pretty successful. He'd danced with Keith - that was automatically a win - and they’d had quite the adventure in the mens’ room. Definitely a success. But the dealing with Nyma and Rolo had been what had made his night a little less happy than it would’ve been otherwise. He’d stretched out in his bed with every intention of falling asleep immediately. Between his lesson with Keith and actually having his boyfriend over to meet his entire family, Sunday was bound to be a busy day. Sleep was a necessary part of surviving busy days.

After tossing and turning through a nightmare that was more fact than fiction and another that was just the opposite and involved Keith doing things he would never do, Lance had given up. He’d ended up watching dawn from the pool, and was seated at the bottom of the deep end as noon came and went. He could hold his breath for several minutes this way, butt on the pool floor and back against the wall, and he reveled in the unique silence the underwater world provided. It was the best place to think, and there were quite a few things Lance needed to work through after the week he’d had with Keith. A week and a day now, and he could say with absolute certainty that he was completely in love with Keith Kogane, it was the craziest thing ever, and he was going to tell him. How was still up for debate, but he’d do it. Fast or not, Keith should know how he felt.

He looked up when a warped splash disrupted the silence, lips curving at the sight of those too-short shorts. It was only his lower half, thankfully, but Lance figured he’d been under a little too long if his boyfriend was braving the deep end. He kicked off the bottom, surfacing with a deep inhale, and grinned. Keith didn’t exactly look happy, clinging to the wall. “You’re early again.”

“You never said I couldn't be.” The water felt good on his legs, but his precarious position on the edge was making him nervous, despite the fact that Lance was there and wouldn't let anything happen. “You were under there for a really long time. What were you doing?”

“Thinking.” He shrugged, hands resting on Keith’s thighs. “Come on, _chico lindo_. Let’s get you in the shallow end so I can kiss you hello. That’s pretty high up there in my priorities.”

Keith definitely wanted to do that, too. “You want me to get in right here?” He eyed the surface of the water warily, kicking his feet and making it ripple.

Lance grinned. “You don’t have to if you’re nervous, but I was thinking about just holding onto you the whole way over. You can use the wall.”

He thought about it for a second, then shrugged, deciding he had nothing to lose. “Why not?” Lance helped lower him into the pool, holding onto the wall with one hand while his other arm wound around Lance's waist. They moved slowly, inching along the edge until reaching a spot where Keith could touch his toes down. It got easier from there, finally making it to the steps a few moments later.

“That wasn't so bad.” Keith took advantage of his arm still around Lance’s waist to tug him closer, his other hand going into his wet hair to drag him down for a kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Lance rested his hands at the small of Keith's back, arms loose around his waist. “Are you ready to get your swim on?”

Keith laughed. “As ready as I'll ever be.”

Lance’s lashes fluttered, smile innocent. “Wanna make out some first since you're early?”

“Lance,” he turned serious, resting a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “the answer to that question will always be ‘yes.’”

Laughing, Lance tightened his hold and let their lips meet. “You’re adorable. _Te quiero_ , _chico lindo_. _Besarte es como ver las estrellas_.”

Relaxing into Lance’s arms, Keith sealed their mouths together again, sighing into the touch. He pressed their bare chests together, needing to feel as much skin as possible, still a little on edge from the club last night and still wanting answers. He knew coming over here that since he was going to have Lance alone, he was going to ask what had happened between him and Nyma.

They kissed for a little while longer, Keith finally pulling away to take a couple steadying breaths. “Alright, I'm ready for my lesson now.”

Lance would've been very happy to pull him close again and put the lesson off in favor of putting his hands on his boyfriend, but had resolved to keep himself in check. For crying out loud, he _loved_ Keith. And just over a week ago, he'd never even kissed someone else. He deserved way better and Lance really wanted to be the person who gave him better. He could keep his own hormones in check for that, damn it. “Okay, so we're gonna do a quick refresh on floating since it's kind of important for the starfish stroke. It's a slow one, so you won't win any olympic medals with it, but it's good for when you want to actually move somewhere in the water but don't want to exert the most energy.”

“Sounds easy enough.” More confident now than a week ago, especially after everything they'd gotten up to during that time, Keith relaxed into the floating position, aided by Lance only a little. “I think I'm starting to get the hang of this. What's next?”

“We're going to change your center of gravity a little to make a starfish shape. When I'm working with the kids, I tell them to think about Patrick from Spongebob.” Lance shrugged, grinning, and guided Keith into the pose, facing away from the wall. “Yeah. _Eres bueno_. For the stroke, all you do is bring your legs together, arms to your torso, and it'll propel you back. With the kids, it's Patrick Star, chocolate bar. It's stupid, but it rhymes so they remember it.”

That did sound really stupid, but it was funny and he laughed, starting to move his limbs in the way Lance instructed. “Is this right?”

He was a little wobbly, but the form would get there. His head wasn't going under at least. “You're a bad floater, _chico lindo_ , but you're not a bad swimmer. At least you won't be. And it's probably going to boring before we make it halfway, but we're gonna go from this wall and back once or twice just so you've got it down. The plan's to go through two different strokes today and this one's the worst.”

Lance took him from one side of the shallow end to the other, keeping them both entertained through the steady, monotonous strokes by singing with the music playing over the speakers and occasionally flicking water Keith's way. When his form had smoothed, the strokes even, Lance took his hand to stop him. “ _Basta_. That's good.”

Keith got his feet back under him, facing Lance. “You- What does that word mean, Lance? You said it last night and that… that _bitch_ …” He trailed off, getting unnecessarily angry again; it was over, he'd already threatened them and knocked Rolo’s lights out, there was no need to get upset, especially at Lance. It wasn't his fault. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he wrapped a hand around Lance's wrist. “Please.”

“It... It's, uh...” Lance's throat went dry, pulse skipping under Keith's hand. It was a normal word. He used it all the time, so it should've been easy. But the context... He dropped his gaze. “There are a lot of words for 'stop' in Spanish. _Basta_ is closer to 'enough,' so it's what I use when... when I have to stop. When I've had enough.”

“When you-” _Sex_ , his brain supplied. “Oh.” Anger bubbled up again, but he hugged Lance to him tightly. “What… what happened between you two?”

“Fuck, Keith...” Lance dropped his head to Keith's shoulder. “You know how, when you were asking me what pan means, you asked if that meant I get bored with people? Those questions happen all the time. They happened when I just thought I was bi, and it's worse since I came out as pan. Everyone just thinks... they think you're up for anything at anytime, and I'm- I'm not. I mean, I like sex and I'm- I mean, I know I'm pretty easy to get in bed. But when I'm in a relationship, I just want... I want monogamy and I want whoever I'm with to stop when I say stop. Nyma wasn't good at either of those things, and the way I found out was... bad.”

Keith tightened his hold, his heart racing in his chest. “H-” He wasn't sure if Lance would tell him, but he had to try, wanted to understand where he was coming from, he didn't want to make any mistakes just because he was unaware of Lance's traumatic past. “How?”

Lance hesitated. He hadn't talked to anyone about this, preferring to set it aside and move on. But he'd come this far, so his arms carefully wound around Keith in search of the comfort offered so readily. “We... She wanted to try handcuffs. Y'know, light bondage stuff. And I didn't want to? I hadn't before, and I like using my hands. So I told her no before we even started anything.” Fuck, it was weird talking about this with his current boyfriend. “Then, like, partway through, she's suddenly got me cuffed to her headboard, and it was- It wasn't cool. And it freaked me out, stole my English, so I'm telling her to stop and she just tightens them. And she can say she doesn't know _basta_ all she wants, but no is the same in both fucking languages.”

He swallowed when his voice broke, fingers flexing against Keith's back. “So I finally get my English back and tell her to get the fuck off, and she just... She got all huffy about it, like I was just the worst kind of person, got up, and started getting dressed. She starts telling me that Rolo isn't this much of a baby, so she's going to his place because, apparently, they've been in this open relationship for ages and I had no idea. No fucking clue, and then she just- she left me there like... like I don't know.

“And it is really hard to get out of handcuffs by yourself and it's- it's awful walking home at two in the morning. And it was even worse when she sent me a text the next day, pissed off that I'd left and even more pissed when I told her to never talk to me again. Because I was just... done. I was so done with her. So...” Lance could feel tears mixing with the pool water on his face, so burrowed into the crook of Keith's neck to hide them. “Aren't you just- just so glad you asked?”

“Lance…” he started, but what could he really say? He could feel Lance’s tears, no matter how hard he tried to fight them, warm against his skin where the pool water was cool, but didn't call him out on it. Rubbing along his back, Keith got them moved over to the steps, sitting down on the second to last and pulling Lance into his lap like Lance had done to him the night before. “I'm sorry, Lance. I don’t- I can't imagine what that must have been like…”

“I don't- You shouldn't know what it's like, Keith. I never want you to know what that was like. I'll never make you feel like that.” Eyes wide and bright with tears, Lance cupped Keith's cheeks and rested their brows together. “You're... _Te quiero_. You're so important to me.”

Keith had to choke back his own tears, not prepared to actually _see_ Lance’s, and leaned forward the rest of the way to press their lips together briefly. “사랑해. You're important to me, too, Lance.” Their lips met again, Keith massaging Lance’s scalp with both hands.

Lance soaked in the comfort of the contact, awed by it as much as he was Keith himself. Breaking the kiss, annoyed at himself for letting the tears fall, he leaned back to knuckle them away. “ _Ay, mi cielo_.” He gave in to the over-sharing mood. If he was going to say it, it may as well be now. He still went with Spanish, nerves pickling, but it was still a risk. “ _Te amo_.”

Keith’s fingers stilled, heart speeding up again, eyes searching Lance's desperately. “...Lance? You- Does that… mean what I think it does?” 

Lance opened his mouth to take it back, panic skittering with the nerves, but what spilled out was, “ _Estoy enamorado de ti_. I'm- ‘I'm in love with you.’ _Te amo_ , Keith.”

“I-” Keith let his tears fall, pulling Lance’s face back to press a messy, passionate kiss to his lips. “Lance, 나도 사랑해. ‘I love you, too.’” He was shaking, clinging to Lance. “말로 표현할 수 없을 만큼 사랑해.”

Lance pressed himself closer, arms wrapped tightly around him. “You have to tell me what that means. I told you mine.”

“‘I love you more than words can express.’”

“Fuck, Keith. Holy crow.” Heart racing, Lance drew him into another kiss. He loved him. Keith _loved_ him! 

Keith smiled into it despite the tears still trailing down his face. He couldn't believe it. It had only been a fucking _week_ and Keith had fallen for him, not even allowing himself for a second to think that Lance could love him back that quickly. But he did. Lance loved him and Keith was so, _so_ happy. He broke away on a gasp, smoothing his hands down Lance's back. “I'm so in love with you, Lance. I don't know how it happened so fast, but I am.”

“I've never felt anything this fast before for someone? Nothing this big and bright and just kind of awesome anyway.” Lance laughed, cupping Keith's cheeks to thumb the tears away gently even though his own eyes were still bright with his. “ _Mi novio lindo_ , my pretty boyfriend. How are you even mine? Holy _crow_!”

Keith rested his brow on Lance's again, content to just sit there in the water and hold him, breathing in the same air. His eyes slipped shut, letting the happiness he felt just being in Lance's presence wash over him. “내 사랑.”

“Was that as sweet as it sounded?”

“내 사랑.” He opened his eyes, seeking Lance's bright blue ones. “‘My love.’”

“Okay. Yeah. Just as sweet as it sounded.” He smiled, cheeks pink. “ _Mi cielo_.”

“You say that all the time, but what does it mean?”

Lance gave him a sound kiss. “‘My heaven.’”

“헐, that’s so sweet.” He broke the moment to lightly slap Lance on the arm. “I knew it! You are sweet!”

“Hey!” Lance poked him. “That's your warped perception, buddy.” Grinning, he climbed off Keith’s lap and held out his hands. “Come on, _chico lindo_. You’re still getting this lesson, and then I get to take you home later and introduce you as the guy I'm totally in love with.”

Blushing, Keith placed his hands in Lance’s outstretched ones, letting Lance help him up from the steps. “Yeah, I can’t wait.”

\----

At nearly four in the afternoon, Keith’s mind was still reeling as he drove his bike to Lance’s house. They’d confessed their love for each other after only a week of being together, and now in a little over an hour he would be meeting Lance’s entire family. It was making him nervous as hell. Lance had tried to assure him earlier when Keith let him know just how anxious he was, that they would love him, but he still felt his stomach knotting.

Despite that, he was smiling as he sped through their small city, just as eager to get there to see Lance. Their swim lesson had lasted twice as long as it had last week, mostly because Lance couldn’t keep his hands to himself, though Keith had been the main instigator, equally as unable to keep his hands off of Lance. And when they were both finally ready to head their separate ways, they’d ended up making out on his bike for twenty minutes, before Lance had gotten a text from his sister telling him to “get his _culo_ home.”

When he was three streets away, he pushed his bike to go faster, sailing through several stop signs along the way but not able to give a damn. The hatchback was parked in the driveway as he turned right onto Lance’s road, and he came coasting to a smooth stop behind it. Staring at the front door, he spent several minutes just sitting there, working up his courage to actually go up and knock, finally hopping off and walking to the door when his phone buzzed with a text from Lance asking if he was almost there.

He raised his hand to knock, but before his knuckles could touch the wood, the door was flung open, and Keith was greeted by an obvious sister. Her skin was the same naturally tanned hue as Lance’s, hair just a shade or two darker and curling over her shoulders, and the way her eyebrows rose high on her brow was all Lance. So was her squeal.

“I hate to be a cliche, sweetie, but _dios mio_!” She shared Lance’s concept of personal space, too, wasting no time in reaching out to tug at the sleeve of his cropped jacket and laughing. “I thought he was lying about this. You are brave, _chico_. But it works with the hair and _biker gloves_? Like, are you even a reality? Glitter. Grunge. No lie. Bless you for existing. Also, hi, I’m Raquel. I’m fabulous in all conceivable ways, and we’re letting out all the cool air. My hair is going to collapse. Inside now. _Vamos, chico_.” 

“Uh, okay.” He was having a hard time processing everything that had just come out of her mouth, but his brain fixated on the words _glitter grunge_ , and what Stefani had said to him on Wednesday about not looking like a _garage_ suddenly clicked into place. He suppressed a laugh as he stepped over the threshold, Raquel shutting the door behind him, and held out an awkward hand to introduce himself. “I’m Keith.”

She took his hand in both of hers to hold onto him rather than just shaking and letting go, and Keith was starting to notice a pattern in the McClain family. “If you don’t think I’m not well aware of who you are, _chico_ , _eres loco._ Lance will not stop talking about you. It’s precious! And if you hurt him like that Nyma bitch, they will never find your body.” She smiled brightly. “So he’s upstairs, come on!”

He was almost offended that she would even think that he could hurt Lance, but he was already being tugged upstairs, forced to follow her or trip. He wasn’t ready to embarrass himself like that in front of them yet, thanks. Lance’s door was the last one in the hallway and Raquel threw it open without even knocking.

“Lance! ¡ _Tu novio está aquí_!”

He could only give a quick thumbs-up, a sparkling hairband caught in his teeth as he tugged Stefani’s hair into a braid. She waved excitedly, nearly bouncing off the bed until Lance grabbed her. It was hairstyle number three because he was accommodating and she was indecisive, so he wasn’t letting her ruin this one. “¡ _Hola_ , Keith! _¿Te acuerdas de mí?_ ”

Raquel laughed, waving a hand. “You’re unforgettable, Stefani. Of course he remembers you.”

Keith smiled at her, walking into the room to sit next to her on Lance’s bed and wrapping her in a hug. “How could I forget you?”

“ _No sé._ You could have ambrosia.”

“Amnesia,” Raquel supplied, leaning her hip against the doorway.

Lance laughed, tying off the end of the braid. “And keep your English a little better, Stefani.” He tweaked her nose to make her giggle. “Spanish is for secrets.”

“ _Si, hermano_.” Raquel snickered. “ _¡Que está muy guapo! Buen trabajo._ ”

“ _¿Qué puedo decir?_ ” He smirked, brushing imaginary dirt from his shoulders. “ _Soy increíble._ ”

“Pssh. _Lo que sea, embustero_.”

Stefani tugged at Keith’s jacket. “Raquel thinks you’re hot and Lance is bragging.”

“It doesn’t surprise me that he is,” he told her, though his face was bright red now that he knew what they were actually bickering about. “Thank you, Stefani.”

Lance tugged her braid fondly. “Hey, secrets mean you don’t tell.”

“Oh. But he’s not surprised.”

“True.” He laughed, cupping Keith’s cheek and leaning in to steal a kiss. He kept it light in deference to his sisters’ presence. “So hey. I’m sorry you had to meet Raquel.”

“ _Eres la peor_.”

“Don’t be. She reminds me of you, so I already like her.” He shrugged and turned his smile to her in the doorway.

“Lance, _quédate_ ,” Raquel advised.

“That’s the plan.” Lance took Keith’s hand, squeezing. “That’s absolutely the plan.”

Stefani tugged Lance’s shirt. “How long are you gonna keep him?”

His face flushed, smile going shy. There went that subtlety. “Forever.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. “나도 그래. 언제나 그리고 영원히.” He squeezed Lance’s hand back, translating for him in a soft voice, “‘Me too. Forever and always.’”

“Holy crow.” His blush deepened, a giggle escaping. “Anyway, uh...”

“Come on, Stefani. Let’s go see if mama needs help in the kitchen.”

“But Keith’s here,” she protested, wiggling off her brother’s bed anyway.

“And he’ll be here a little while. You can come right back up. Maybe Michael’s caught Blue and you can introduce them.”

“ _¡Gatita!_ ” she cheered and bolted out.

Raquel stuck her tongue out at the boyfriends, Lance already reaching for and tugging Keith into his lap. “You owe me.”

“ _Largaos_.” When she rolled her eyes, Lance silently lifted a brow until she threw her hands skyward and walked away. “Okay, before anybody else comes in here...” He lifted a hand into Keith’s hair, the other keeping him close by pressing against the small of his back, and sank into a warm kiss.

Sighing into it, Keith drew his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, parting his lips for Lance’s tongue. He was much more relaxed now than 15 minutes ago, settling in on Lance’s lap as they continued the kiss.

“I love you,” Lance murmured when it broke, mind full of the pleasant fog Keith inspired. “So much.”

His breath hitched, and he hoped that feeling would never go away no matter how many times Lance would say it to him. “I love you, too, Lance.”

Lance kissed him again. “Come on. I can’t keep you all to myself. The family’s going to come searching soon enough. Oh, you’re not allergic to cats, are you? I probably should’ve asked you that sooner.”

“No, I’m not.” He climbed out of Lance’s lap, even though he would have preferred to stay there, and took his hand when he stood from the bed. “Who, uh, who’s next?”

“Hector’s probably in the kitchen with mom. Michael’s probably Blue hunting, so he and Stefani could be anywhere now. No one else is here yet because dad had to hit the store for something or other. Stefani wanted her nails done, so I was busy.” He shrugged, grinning. “Pidge told me she offered the chart she made up of my family. Did you take her up on it?”

“Uh, no,” he admitted, face going red again. “I should have, but that was a little overwhelming at the time.”

Lance blew out a breath that quickly slid into a laugh, lifting their hands to press a kiss to Keith’s. “Okay, you’ll be fine. I’ll field your questions when you have them, _chico lindo_. And if they overwhelm you, I know all the escape routes.”

“Alright, yeah, I should be… fine…” Trailing off, he raised their hands again, turning them so he could see Lance’s nails. “Why are your nails blue?”

“Because doing Stefani’s nails meant letting her do mine, and blue is obviously the best color.” Lance grinned. “I had to fix them since she’s six and just slops polish on like a neanderthal, but yeah. They didn’t end up half-bad.”

“Hm, no, they’re cute, like you. Red’s a better color, though,” he teased, tightening his grip.

“On you, maybe. I’ll stick with the cooler shades, _chico lindo_.”

“Lance?” Two heads poked around the doorway, both wearing matching pouts. “Blue's _debajo del sofá_ ,” the boy complained, an eight year old version of Lance.

“You have to get her!” Stefani insisted.

“Maybe she likes it under the sofa.”

“No,” they whined. “She wants to meet Keith!” 

“Do you want me to try?” Keith asked, already tugging Lance along while following the two kids.

“If you want, sure. So far she only listens to me, though.”

Stefani latched onto Keith’s free hand, Michael glancing at him in curiosity. “Lance found her at the pool! She’s a swim kitten!”

Lance laughed, swinging Michael onto his back so he could stare at Keith from a better vantage point. “She is a swim kitten, yeah, and she’s cool like me,” he bragged, his younger siblings giggling.

“You’re a lot of things, Lance, but cool is not one of them.” Keith smirked at the offended look Lance shot his way, getting on his hands and knees in front of the couch.

“Yeah, well, you’re... uh...” Shit. “Less cool than I am.”

“Clever.” He chuckled and reached his arm out, dropping his head to the floor to look sideways underneath. It took a second to find her, but he saw Blue laying in the back corner by the wall. “Gotcha.” He crawled to that side until he was able to feel fur in his fingers, and gently pulled her out, cradling her in his arms when she was free. “Good kitty,” he muttered, scratching her chin.

The smokey-furred Scottish fold didn’t look much like a swim kitten, small and plump, and content to purr at the attention. Stefani bounced in place, but sat on the floor next to him. “See? Blue wanted to meet Keith!”

Lance let Michael down, grinning when his shyer brother settled at Keith’s other side to pet the cat. “Do you like cats? I like cats. Blue likes you. Lance says she’s the coolest cat in town and then Raquel hits his shoulder and says he’s dumb.”

The grin melted into a pout, Lance’s hands lifting. What the hell was with these kids and telling on him?

“He is a little bit dumb, isn’t he?” Keith laughed as Lance’s pout turned into a scowl. “That’s okay, though, because I like him anyway. And I like Blue, too. She’s very cuddly.”

“So’s Lance,” Stefani confided. “He’s good at bedtime stories.”

“Okay, geez.” Lance sank down to sprawl on the living room carpet. “I don’t need a wingman, _china_. I got him to fall for me all by myself.”

Michael reached up to pet Blue, smiling. “Maybe he’s... _confundido_.”

Lance set him a bland look. “He’s not confused, brat.”

“Trust me, Michael,” he started, ruffling his hair like he had Stefani’s a few days ago. “I’m not confused.” The smile he threw Lance was accompanied by a faint blush.

Lance folded an arm behind his head, freeing the other to rest on Keith’s knee, and returned the smile with one of his brightest. “ _Eres lindo y_ _te amo_.”

Stefani giggled. “Is that a secret?”

“No, Stef, it's not a secret. Keith knows.” Lance gave his knee a squeeze, only jolting a little when Blue landed squarely on his chest and sat her butt down right on his sternum. “ _Ay, gato loca._ ”

“¡ _Gatita loca_!” the little girl laughed.

Michael looked up when he heard snickering, none of the siblings surprised to see Raquel had her phone aimed on them. “Raquel! Lance said he loves Keith!”

“I heard, _chiquito_. Trust me, I heard.” And the rest of the family was already getting the picture with its all-caps caption.

Stefani looked between them expectantly even though Keith’s blush had deepened considerably. “You love him too, right?”

“Yeah, Stefani, I do.” Keith covered Lance's hand with one of his own. “I really do.”

“ _Tu amor vale más que millones de estrellas_ ,” Lance murmured, catching Blue in the crook of his arm when he sat up and leaned in to steal a kiss.

Michael huffed. “I thought boys didn’t do mushy stuff.”

Laughing, Keith pulled back from the kiss, turning to wrap arms around Michael and haul him onto his lap. “Your brother is the mushiest person I know. Again, I'm not surprised.”

Michael giggled. “ _Es tonto_.”

Lance tweaked his nose. “ _No, es muy tonto, chiquito._ ”

Michael laughed, hiding his face in Keith’s jacket. “Keith, he's being mean!”

“Me?!”

Keith went along with the little boy’s dramatics. “Don't be mean, Lance,” he scolded lightly, smiling at him over the top of Michael's head.

“My own siblings, turning my boyfriend against me.” Lance held Blue up. “That's messed up.” She batted his nose, so he flopped back down. 

Ignoring Lance’s dramatics, Stefani tugged on Keith’s shirt. “When Teo gets here, can we ride on your bike?”

“Stef.”

“Please,” she added.

“Me too!” Michael waved. “ _Por favor_ , Keith!”

“Yeah, I don't mind. As long as it's okay with your mom.” Whom he'd yet to meet, getting nervous again at the thought of Lance introducing them.

They both gasped, rolling off of Keith to scramble out of the living room, shouting for their mother. Raquel was quick to follow, nose still in her phone.

Lance sat up just to grab Keith’s hands and pull him down to sprawl with him. Blue was nice enough to curl up near Lance's head instead of swatting him for the disruption. “Now you've done it, _chico lindo_. I'll owe you gas money by the end of the day.”

Keith hummed, scooting closer to snuggle into Lance's side. After Stefani let slip that Lance was really cuddly, he decided he wanted to find out for himself. Maybe later he could invite Lance over for the night… “It-” He cleared his throat, a lump forming at the thought of Lance coming home with him, knowing what that implied, but wanting it just the same. “It’ll be worth it,” he choked out.

Lance tucked an arm around him, content to have him close and in his family's home. It felt good to have him there. It felt... _right_. He brushed a kiss to Keith's temple. “If it gets too much, tell me. I'll keep you safe, _mi cielo_.”

“I know.” His hand found its way into Lance's jacket pocket, curling his fingers into the soft fabric. “사랑해.”

Lance hummed. “That one’s ‘I love you,’ right?”

Keith smiled, proud that Lance was starting to recognize the Korean, happy that that was the first phrase he picked up on. “That's right, 내 사랑.”

“Okay. Say it again? I'm probably going to butcher it, but I want to try.”

He repeated it slowly a couple of times, letting Lance hear the pronunciation. “It’s- Korean is kinda weird.”

“But it sounds good when you use it.” Lance kissed his temple again, brushing his bangs aside. “Mm. Sah- Geez. Sah-lahng-heh...? Kinda? Close-ish?”

Keith laughed, turning enough to kiss Lance on the cheek. “A good try, but you might wanna stick with Spanish.”

“It's easier to say _te amo_ than that mess.” Lance grinned, nudging their noses together. “But it means just as much.”

“Yeah, it does.” He leaned in the rest of the way to kiss his lips briefly. “ _T-te amo_? Is that right?”

“Mmhm. _Te quiero_ is the same, but the more casual way to say it.” Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s mullet, unable to resist the soft strands. “Because, y’know, if there's one simple way to say something, better create five more versions.”

“Korean is the same way.” He relaxed into Lance’s touch, snuggling even closer to him on the floor. “It's better in English. I love you, Lance.”

Lance squirmed happily. “I love you too, Keith.” He looked towards the doorway when his name was called. “ _¡Ya voy!_ Come on. Three out of seven sibs like you so far, and Hector’s up. And mom, but she'll like you.”

“Y-yeah, okay.” He pushed himself off the floor, reaching out a hand to help Lance up. “Let’s go, then.”

Lance rose easily, slinging an arm around Keith’s waist. “Don’t be nervous, _chico lindo_. Just be you.”

“I can do that.” He let Lance drag him from the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

It was full of spice, chicken sizzling in one pan while a variety of ingredients littered the ample countertops. The woman behind the stove was shorter than Lance, auburn curls pulled back in a loose ponytail. She smiled down at Stefani, listening to her babble in Spanish, and nodded. “We'll have to see,” she replied when the girl stopped long enough to take a breath. Her accent was an odd blend of Cuban and Japanese, her features Irish. She was as mixed as her children, scattered throughout the kitchen.

“Mom, what'd you want? I was trying to cuddle with my boyfriend and you ruined it.”

She looked up, gaze skimming over Keith before settling on Lance. “I need the trash out. It's full.”

“What, Hector can’t do it?”

“Hector is being helpful. You are upstairs cuddling. Go. _Vamos._ ”

As though the simple task was the worst in the world, he sighed heavily. “Okay, okay. So, Keith, this is my mom. Over there trapped chopping vegetables is Hector.” The knife was lifted in acknowledgement, but the lanky man with pale skin and a wilder version of Lance’s dark brown hair didn’t turn around. “Mom, say hi to Keith. _Está con miedo, pero yo lo quiero_.”

“ _¿Te ama?_”

He grinned, kissing Keith’s cheek. “ _Sí_.”

“ _Pues entonces me portaré amable._ ” She wiped her hands on a dish towel before crossing the kitchen, smile warming. “ _Bienvenido_ , Keith. Welcome and hello.”

“Hi.” He returned her smile, cheeks pink, and once again stuck out a hand awkwardly. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. McClain.”

“ _Y tu_. I'm sorry for being rude enough to use Spanish.” She took his hand in both of hers, studying him. “Lance, the trash doesn’t take itself out.”

“It should. That'd be cool.”

“Lance.”

He rolled his eyes, but was grinning when he bounced away to handle the full bag. Stefani was quick to worm her way into the place left behind, latching onto Keith’s jacket. “Mama, _¿no es lindo?_ ”

“Manners, _hija_.”

Stefani leaned against him, smile shameless enough to make Lance proud. “Isn’t he cute?”

She laughed. “ _Basta_ , Stefani. Don’t embarrass him.”

Keith’s blush deepened and he chuckled nervously. “It’s okay. You’re pretty cute, too, Stefani.”

“I sure am!” She giggled. “Can I play with your hair?”

He shrugged; she seemed so excited about the idea, and Keith really didn’t want to disappoint her. “Uh, sure, I don’t see why not.”

Stefani cheered, stealing his hand and tugging. “ _Vamos_ , Keith!”

“Stefani, behave.” Her mother smiled, winking at Keith, and released his hand. “Don’t let her boss you, _nuevo hijo_. Lance spoils her enough.”

He knew that thanks to her bragging about it all the time and thought it was sweet. “It’s alright, I won’t let her get too carried away.”

“You say that now, but good luck.” Hector finally turned, smirk curving his lips. “Lance turned our baby sister into a devil.”

She lifted her chin. “But I’m a cute devil. _Vamos_ , Keith! Please,” she tacked on at her mother’s look.

“Okay, okay.” He laughed as she tried to drag him from the kitchen. “Let’s go.”

\----

Stefani’s room was an explosion of pinks and baby blues, the decorations flounces and frills befitting a princess. The two posters of a space shuttle and a jet seemed very out of place and hung at an awkward angle, but were low on the walls and had obviously been taped up by the girl herself. It was also surprisingly clean for a six year old, only nail polish supplies scattered across her little bureau.

By the time Lance found them, having been trapped in the kitchen a good thirty minutes, hair supplies had been added to the mix. Stefani was perched on her bed, lips pursed as she studied her handiwork. Keith’s hair wasn’t like her dolls’, but it was much more fun. He’d let her practice braiding, but that hadn’t turned out well, so she’d scrapped it and gone with Plan B. Low pigtails were always a good thing and she’d gotten two bright red barrettes clipped at his temple because they matched his jacket while he’d thumbed through one of her _Jorge el Curioso_ books and sat on her floor so she could reach.

Lance’s round eyes and dumb smile had her squaring her shoulders, hands going to her hips. “ _¡Mira_ , Lance! Keith let me play with his hair!”

Lance was probably going to die, eyes bright and smile brighter. “Oh.”

“She hasn’t let me look at it yet,” Keith admitted, blushing and setting the book to the side. “Does it look okay?”

Lance patted his pockets for his phone, quick to snap a picture because his boyfriend was just too fucking pretty not to and would probably never let Stefani get away with this again. It was quickly sent to Hunk, then Pidge, then... okay, it needed to be sent to Shiro too. “You don’t have to look at it. It’s fine. You’re-” He bit his lip to try and quell his smile at least a little. It didn’t work. “Oh my god, you’re mcfreaking _adorable_.”

Stefani nodded. “I did good.”

“You’ve graduated, _china_. You’re my new favorite sister.”

“Okay, now you have to let me see it.” He pushed off the floor, trying to grab Lance’s phone, but he was quick to put it just out of reach. “Come on. I’m not gonna take it out or anything, I just wanna see it.”

“Okay, but you have to promise right now that you won’t take your hair back down. You’re- Stefani, are those _barrettes_?”

“Yes!”

Lance pressed his lips to Keith’s, his giggles spilling into the brief kiss. “Seriously, promise. The hair stays.”

“I promise.” Lance held his phone out to him and he took it, ignoring his own that was buzzing incessantly in his pocket. “헐.” He laughed, zooming in on the little red clips that looked like they had glittery bows on them. “It actually isn’t bad.” If anyone else had done this to him, he would have torn them out immediately, but he had a soft spot for Stefani and didn’t want to hurt her feelings. “I like it. Thank you, Stefani.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

She grinned, giggling. “ _¡De nada! Eres muy lindo_.”

“He is really pretty.” Lance took his phone back when a text bubble popped up from Hunk, the partial message making him laugh. _So who did hair? U or-_ “And everybody knows it.”

“Lance, what-” Keith finally fished his phone out of his back pocket, unlocking it, and saw that he had several messages from Pidge, Hunk, and - “You sent it to Shiro, too?! _Lance_!” He tapped the app and read through them all.

From Pidge [17:02] _You let Stefani do your hair, didn’t you? I told you I had a chart, man. You should’ve taken advantage of the chart!_

From Hunk [17:02] _Awww! ❤ It’s hard to tell because either Lance OR Stefani could’ve done the hair, but it looks good, so???_  
From Hunk [17:02] _You probably should’ve used pidge’s chart though. Maybe_

The next message was from Shiro and was literally just a bunch of the crying/laughing emoji and then-

From Shiro [17:03] _Allura says I have to stop laughing because she thinks you look very sweet_.  
From Shiro [17:03] _Did Pidge not offer you the chart?_

Keith copied and sent the same message to every single one of them: _ur the worst_. He turned his phone on silent and shoved it back into his pocket. “Lance, 헐. You’re lucky I love you.”

His lashes fluttered, lips quirking into a smirk. “I know.”

There was a commotion downstairs, voices raised. “ _¡Papi!_ ” Stefani scrambled off of her bed, hairbands and barrettes scattering in a flurry.

Lance only sighed at the mess, knowing very well that he’d be the one who would have to help her clean it. “Come on, _chico lindo_.”

“...Is your dad home now?” His fingers itched to take his hair back down, but wasn’t about to go back on his promise. He only wished that he’d met the rest of the family _before_ Stefani had gotten a hold of him.

“Yup. And don’t worry. This?” He tugged one of the pigtails, smiling. “This is gonna earn you some serious brownie points. Stefani’s probably going to brag all about doing your hair, and taking it down costs you more than leaving it alone.”

“Alright, then it stays.” He leaned in for a kiss. “I don’t want to disappoint Stefani, anyway.”

“Or me because you seriously are the cutest fucking thing in this house right now, and _I’m_ here. This is a shocking development.” Beaming, Lance took his hand and tugged him out of her room to head down the stairs. They found the family still in the kitchen, Stefani on their dad’s shoulders while he emptied a grocery bag. “Yo, dad! _Quiero presentarle a mi novio_.”

“And see his hair?” Stefani bounced. “I did so good, right?”

“Yes, _chiquita_.” The man patted her leg before crossing the room, a hand outstretched. He was obviously the source of Lance’s mile long legs, lips curved under an impressive horseshoe mustache. “ _Hola_. You’re Keith?”

“Yes, sir,” Keith replied, returning the handshake.

“ _Bienvenidos._ ” He looked to Lance, head tilted. “ _¿Su madre dice te ama?_ ”

Lance slipped his arm around Keith’s waist. “Yeah.”

“Ah. _Bienvenido a nuestra familia,_ Keith,” he said and Lance gave Keith an excited squeeze. “Was that your bike in the driveway?”

Keith shot Lance a quick look from the corner of his eye, confused by the Spanish and Lance’s reaction to it. “Yeah. Is it in the way?”

He chuckled, giving Keith’s shoulder a squeeze. “ _No, es_ _impresionante_. Impressive. I remember when Shiro had it. You added color. And you took my Stefani for a ride.”

“We’re gonna go again, _papi_! He said so!”

“They’re using helmets this time,” their mother said from the stove, looking over her shoulder. Lance was quick to avert his gaze.

“ _Ay_ , Hana, _dejarlas_. They’re fine.”

“Luis, I am surrounded by knives.”

He laughed. “That is a fair point. You’ll use helmets this time.”

“Of course,” Keith replied humbly. “We’ll be careful.”

“ _Gracias_.”

All gazes lifted when they heard the front door slamming, and Lance quickly tugged Keith to the side so the bickering siblings could enter. He wasn’t going to bother translating their angry Spanish. “So that’s Theresa.” The redhead slammed a briefcase down, freeing her hands to put on her hips as she whirled towards a darker-skinned man who was somehow larger than Hunk. “And that’s Teo. They’re the oldest. She’s a lawyer, he’s a pilot. And he’s just... so cool.”

“Okay.” He would try to keep them all straight, and definitely ask Pidge for that chart for future reference. “And Teo’s the one with the bike, right?”

“Yup.” Lance crossed his legs at the ankle and leaned back against the wall, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist to tug him close. “The only one left is Mary, and she’ll probably bring some kind of dessert. Mom’s mostly fussing with presentation now, so dinner’s about ready. So... eat and then take the short ones on a ride. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” He stuck his hand in Lance’s jacket pocket again, mimicking his stance and taking a moment to look around at everybody gathered in the kitchen. “I’m starving and everything smells so good.”

“Mom goes all out Sundays. She doubled-down because you were coming.” Lance kissed his cheek. “And I’m really, seriously glad that you did.”

“Me too.” He tilted his head so he could rest it against Lance’s shoulder. “Your family is amazing, just like you, Lance.”

“You’re part of it, you know. Dad just welcomed you in and everything.” Lance rested his cheek against Keith’s hair, lips curving at the barrettes poking him. “ _Bienvenido a nuestra familia, chico lindo_. ‘Welcome to the family.’”

Keith’s heart stuttered in his chest. _Family_. It had been so long since he’d had an actual family, and Lance’s was inviting him in, warm and welcoming. He never allowed himself to think that he would ever have one again after all the years spent in the system, but now… Now he did. Overcome with emotion, he turned and wrapped his arms around Lance in a tight hug, burying his face in his neck. “사랑해.”

“ _Te amo también_.” Lance returned the embrace without hesitation, pressing a kiss to his hair. “You don’t even need Pidge’s chart to fit here.”

He squeezed tighter before pulling away, smiling. “Thank you, Lance. I- This means so much to me.”

“Yeah, well, my family is basically the most important thing in my life.” Lance lifted his hands to Keith’s face, framing it gently and resting their brows together. “And then I spent ten minutes around you _not_ annoyed and, whoops, you’re right up there with them. So it means a lot to me too.”

Since they were still in the kitchen, the kiss Keith pressed against Lance’s lips was brief and chaste. “I’m glad.”

“Lance! Are you just going to stand there and rudely kiss your boyfriend in the kitchen, or are you going to introduce us?”

He looked up, brows arched finely. “Theresa, you legit strolled in here shouting about Teo tapping the bumper of your car with his bike. I think we’re tied for rude.”

When she opened her mouth, Hana cleared her throat. “Don’t swear at your brother in front of Keith. We’ll pretend to be wholesome a little while longer before we scare him away.”

Lance laughed, straightening from the wall so he could properly introduce the newest arrivals. “Anyway, since you guys are late to the party, this is Keith. I already told him who you were.”

Teo reached out a hand to shake, grin wide and eyes devilish. “I see Stefani got a hold of you.”

Keith took his hand, smiling back. “She insisted, and she’s too cute to say no to.”

His laugh boomed out, a hand slapping onto Keith’s shoulder hard enough to make a lesser man’s knees buckle. “This is true. Has Lance shown you what she did with Shiro’s hair the first time he was here?”

Theresa chuckled, easing a hip against the counter. “The short version is that she’s not allowed to touch food dye without permission. And better supervision.” All gazes slanted to Hector, who smiled lazily.

“Well then I definitely need to see pictures sometime,” he told Lance, knowing full well that he’d have them on his phone. “I can’t imagine that it looked bad on Shiro, though.”

Lance laughed and gestured at his bangs. “She turned his floof pink.”

“Oh!” Stefani bounced, still perched on her father’s shoulders. “And- and I put a sparkly hair pretty in it and then clipped it with a pink barrette because Shiro said he was okay if I used pink! Ms. Allura smiled a whole lot the whole night and it was nice.”

“I’ve got all their hairstyles in my phone.” Lance grinned. “I’ll absolutely show you later.”

“I can’t wait.”

They were great pictures, Lance taking a moment to show them to Keith between Stefani’s third ride around the block and dessert when the family gathered together again. Mary had been absolutely delighted when Keith had complimented her _pastelitos_ and, were there any doubts about Keith’s place, they were immediately eased. She was clearly the mom of the family, even when Hana was right next to her.

“She’s kind of like... like if a marshmallow could get softer?” was Lance’s shrug of a description when she’d first walked in and, yeah, Keith could see that.

At some point, a brush had appeared in Lance’s hand so Keith’s mullet could return to its normal casual mess. Except the barrettes. They stayed because Lance was weak. Stefani started to yawn soon after, and it was time to disperse so she and Michael could get to bed for school the next day. 

She pouted, snuggled in Keith’s lap on the living room couch. Michael was already asleep, pressed against his side with Blue cradled in his lap. “But I’m not tired,” she protested through another yawn.

“Maybe Keith’s tired,” Mary suggested. “You don’t want to keep him up, do you?”

“Mm... Keith, are you tired?”

Keith smiled and ran his fingers through her hair gently, having been taken out of the braid after the bike ride. “Maybe just a little. You should get some sleep, Stefani.”

“But you’re gonna come back, right?”

“Of course he will. He’s family, isn’t he?”

“Mm... ‘Kay.” Her pout deepened, but she didn’t argue when Keith passed her to Mary’s waiting arms. Blue was quick to take her place in Keith’s lap when Luis scooped Michael up. He mumbled something, but didn’t wake up, and they were taken to and up the stairs.

Lance rose from the idle cardgame he and Hector had been playing on the floor to stretch. “I’m mcfreaking exhausted.”

“You’re a mcfreaking dork,” Hector teased, Lance shoving him with his foot.

Chuckling quietly, Keith got up from the couch, depositing Blue in the space he’d just vacated; she meowed at him but curled up on the cushion anyway. “Come on,” he said, slipping a hand into one of Lance’s. “You can walk me back out to my bike.”

“I can? Wow, thanks,” he teased, bumping their hips together playfully.

“Don’t be difficult, _hijo_.” Hana laughed, rising to meet them before they could leave. She pressed a fond kiss to Keith’s brow. “Drive safely, _nuevo hijo_. It was wonderful having you.”

He blushed at the gesture. “I had a lot of fun. Thank you, for everything.”

“ _De nada._ Keep making _mi hijo_ happy.”

Lance grinned, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze. “I don’t think that’s a thing you have to worry about, mom. Come on, _chico lindo_.”

They made their way to the front door, Keith throwing a wave and quick “goodnight” over his shoulder as he stepped out onto the porch. His heart was hammering in his chest when they got to his bike, leaning in to give Lance a short kiss. “Tonight was great, Lance. I’m glad I got to meet everyone.”

“So am I.” He wrapped his arms loosely around Keith’s waist, sinking into another kiss. There had been too few of them with his boyfriend shy around his family. “ _Te apto_. ‘You fit.’”

“I-” He didn’t know how to respond, but was happy knowing that, apparently, he did have a place in their family. He draped his arms over Lance’s shoulders, stealing another kiss from him, and finally working up the nerve to ask what he’d been thinking about all day. “저하고 같이 가.”

Lance tucked his hands in Keith’s back pockets, tongue running along his bottom lip. “What’s that one?”

The words came out in a whisper against Lance’s lips. “‘Come with me.’”

 _Oh_. Lance’s breath caught, pulse skipping. “Just one question - do you have a spare toothbrush for me?”

He was thrown off by the seemingly random question. “Uh, no.”

“Then you’re sharing yours because I’m not about to _not_ brush my teeth in the morning. That’s gross, Keith.” He gave him another kiss. “Let’s go.”

“Alright.” As he climbed on the bike, he made a mental note to buy an extra toothbrush the next time he was out. “Hop on.”

Lance shot off a text to Raquel and climbed on, pressing himself to the now-familiar place against Keith’s back, and pressed a nippy kiss to his neck. “I love you, Keith.”

He shivered, Lance’s touch having more to do with it than the night air around them. “I love you, too, Lance.” Then, pushing his nerves aside once again, he started the bike and took off out of the driveway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates... sometimes. idk  
> Tentative schedule:  
>  ~~Ch 1: 10/4~~  
>  ~~Ch 2: 10/12~~  
>  ~~Ch 3: 10/25~~  
>  ~~Ch 4: 11/5~~  
>  ~~Ch 5: 11/8~~  
>  ~~Ch 6: 11/20~~  
>  ~~Ch 7: 11/21~~  
>  ~~Ch 8: 11/21~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I (Amy) am leaving Tuesday night and literally have no time between packing tonight and work tomorrow, I'm posting these chapters tonight. Fuck it.
> 
> Happy early Thanksgiving.
> 
> This chapter is nothing but smut. Enjoy!
> 
> ~~Whatever you do, don't listen to[this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsk6IhYfHOs) while you're reading. You will cry like we both did writing this damn chapter.~~
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations for this chapter can be found[here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UdTNKT3T0l7SKUv0cMmEy_w5HWRMy-etTrukA4fmvb8/edit?usp=sharing)!**

Lance was pretty sure his heart was racing as fast as Keith’s bike, his boyfriend speeding through the town as if he was on a mission. And, wow, was his exhaustion wiped away by the cold air whipping color into his cheeks and sending his jacket fluttering wildly behind him. He was sure it touched the ground on a few sharp turns, Lance’s grip tight on Keith’s shirt. The freedom of it, the risk, sent adrenaline coursing through him. The unspoken promise of what would happen when they reached their destination sent the adrenaline south, and there was no way Keith couldn’t feel it with Lance pressed as close as he was.

Keith absolutely felt it, the vibrations from the bike’s motor making his own problem worse up front. The anxiousness never went away, his stomach tied up in knots, but he knew with complete certainty that he wanted what they were about to do. He loved Lance, and wanted him to be the one to show Keith how good he could feel. His focus turned back to the road as he turned down the street that would take them to his cabin, speeding up until he pulled into his normal parking spot next to the porch.

Almost before the bike had been turned off, Lance was climbing off the back. He at least waited for Keith to get the kickstand down before tangling his fingers in the dark mullet and sealing their lips together for a firm, too-brief kiss. “Are you going to let me have you tonight, _chico lindo_?”

He sucked in a breath against Lance’s lips. “Yes, Lance. 사랑을 나누자. ‘Make love to me.’”

“It's about time I did, huh?” Lance wanted nothing more than to take his time, exploring and finally showing Keith what that phrase really meant. “Come on.” He slid his hands down, taking one of Keith’s to lace their fingers together and lead him to the porch so he could unlock the door.

When he got it open, Keith tugged Lance inside, shutting and locking it behind them. He threw his keys onto the table next to the tulips, smiling at Lance and drawing him into another embrace. “I’m really nervous, but I want you more than anything, Lance. 사랑해.”

“ _Y tu, chico lindo_. I love you too.” Lance rubbed soothing circles against the small of his back. “I want to show you how much. Will you- Could you tell me ‘stop’ and ‘no’ again?”

Knowing now why Lance asked, he steadied his voice enough to tell him. “‘Stop’ is 멈춰. ‘No’ is 아니. I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” Though he didn’t think it would be.

Lance brought their lips together again, sliding Keith’s jacket off his shoulders to chuck it towards the table. “ _Quiero hacerte el amor_. I want you to know how much I love you. And this is... really dumb, but I'm doing it anyway.” He smiled, shrugging before pushing an arm behind Keith’s knees to sweep him into his arms.

Keith yelped in surprise, not having been prepared to be lifted and carried fucking _princess style_ to his room. “What- oh my god, Lance.” He hid his face in Lance’s shoulder, shaking with suppressed laughter.

“I will absolutely put you right back down, you asshole.” But that was better than nerves. He understood them, sure, and wasn’t going to begrudge Keith for them, but he'd still much rather start this off on a fun note over a wary one. 

“No, please. It’s fine.” He turned his head so he could kiss along Lance’s neck, down to his collarbone over his shirt where he knew the mark he’d made last night still was, mouthing over it and making the fabric wet with his spit. “Please, Lance.”

How was he supposed to keep his legs steady with Keith’s busy mouth on him? His cabin wasn’t exactly on the big scale, though, so he didn’t have to carry him far. He jabbed the lightswitch with his elbow, bathing the room in light. The bed sat against the far wall, plain white sheets stretched across the mattress with a blanket kicked to the foot of it. The floor was bare and Keith hadn’t painted over the beige walls, but he had thrown up some posters, mainly of aircraft and spaceships. It would have been juvenile if it were anyone else, but Lance found it endearing.

He settled Keith at the edge of his bed, cupping his hips and lowering his lips until they just brushed Keith’s. “ _Te amo con todo mi alma_. ‘I love you with all my soul.’ Let me show you how precious you are.”

“Okay, Lance.” Keith took Lance’s cheeks in his hands, pressing up to kiss him. “And because you’re being sweet and sappy: 백 개의 심장도 너를 향한 내 모든 사랑을 담기에는 너무 모자랄거야. ‘A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you.’”

Lance let out a laugh, catching the hem of Keith’s shirt to draw it up and off. “It's as easy to be sappy with you as it is to be annoyed by you. And if you think I'm sweet... okay. I'll be sweet for you. You deserve some sweetness in your life, _mi cielo_.” He lifted his hands to unclip the barrettes, setting them on the small bedside table. He clicked on the lamp and went to switch off the big light, leaving them in the warmer glow rather than glaring shine.

Happy to have finally gotten Lance to admit it, Keith shifted on the bed so he was sitting in the middle rather than on the edge, and tugged at Lance’s wrist, smiling up at him. “Why are you still wearing your shirt?”

“Because you're so pretty, I wanted to see you first.” Lance grinned, drawing his shirt off. “That first night when we were sexting, were you right here?” He undid Keith’s belt and the button of his pants. “Thinking about me?”

“Y-yeah,” he confessed, lifting himself so Lance could slip his pants down. “Kept wishing you were here, though. I couldn’t- haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“Let’s see if I can live up to those thoughts. Which, y'know, I probably can.” His brows wiggled once, and he lowered his smirk to Keith’s neck. “I want to learn all the places that make you quake, _chico lindo_. I want to be your only thought, just for a little while. Me and the things I make you feel.” He drew back to pull off his boots and finish drawing fabric down his legs.

Bare for his gaze, Lance let it roam. He hadn’t been able to fully appreciate him before, the cold desert air and the uneven rock beneath them necessitating quick moves and glimpses. But Keith was stunning in the low light, his body lean, the muscles compact. His torso slid down to neatly rounded, all-too-grippable hips. Lance couldn’t help but stroke the curve, hardly able to believe that someone this incredible could actually be his. “ _Eres bonito_. You're so beautiful, Keith. How are you mine?”

Keith blushed, squirming under the touch and Lance’s staring, even though they’d already seen each other naked. “I could ask you the same thing.” Because seriously, how did he get so lucky to be in love with Lance and have that same love returned?

“Maybe we're both just really lucky.” Lance hummed, fingers trailing down Keith’s thighs to feel his muscles bunch under the light touch. He crawled up to hover over him, fingers threading through Keith’s hair to splay it on the pillow. His eyes were so wide, the blush seeping down his neck as if his face couldn’t quite contain it. “I know I am. Cripes, Keith. _Mi cielo_. _Mi novio lindo_.” His lips dropped to his neck again, sucking and nipping at a patch of skin high on the curve until he'd left a thorough mark. His kisses trailed down to the curve Keith's shoulder, hands sliding down to his hips again, kneading them. “I love the way your skin tastes under my tongue.”

“And I love the way your mouth feels.” The hands that were lying uselessly beside him found their way into Lance’s short hair, tugging softly on the strands. “기분이 너무 좋아. So good, Lance. Please.”

“ _Ay, chico lindo,_ you'll get what you want.” Lance nipped along his collarbone and let his tongue glide down the center of his chest. It circled one of his nipples teasingly, Lance’s lips closing around it when Keith’s breath hitched. A hand lifted, his thumb rubbing the other nipple into a firm nub. He switched when Keith whimpered beneath him, the sound going straight to his cock. He shifted his hips, but there was little relief with his jeans still on. “You're so responsive, _mi cielo_. So good.”

Keith saw the small movement. It was hard not to when he was focusing all of his wide-eyed attention on Lance and the sensations he was providing him. One of his hands left Lance’s hair to skim down his neck to his shoulder, brushing over the bitemark as it went. “Will you just take your pants off? I can't believe you haven't already.”

Lance let his teeth graze teasingly over his skin before he sat back. “Bossy.” He made quick work of his jeans, shoving them and his boxers aside, his small sigh relieved. “Okay, pants are off. Happy?”

“Very.” He looked Lance up and down, still in awe that he was able to, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “너는 너무 예쁘다. ‘You’re gorgeous,’ Lance. 더 가까이 와. ‘Come closer.’”

“Closer to you is definitely the point.” Lance crawled up, settling in the space between Keith's legs, and pressed their lips together. His hands slid down his chest, stroking his thighs to encourage them to part further. “It's so much easier to do this in a bed, holy crow.”

Keith hummed in agreement, dropping back down to lay flat on the bed, and opened his legs wider. He lifted his hands to cup Lance’s hips, fingers massaging into soft skin and tugging. “Can you just, like, lay on top of me for a minute?”

He wanted to keep moving, but Lance settled against him and gently stroked his sides, pressing a light kiss to the base of his ear. “ _Eres dulce_. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I just-” He wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders, nosing along his collarbone and breathing in his scent. “I wanted to feel you.”

Lance smiled. “Whatever you need, _chico lindo_. I'm not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Keith pressed his lips over the mark, sucking at it gently. “O-okay. 더, ‘more.’”

Lance groaned, the little sting of attention making his blood swim. He lifted to his knees, shifting down to capture Keith's lips. They were very dangerous, Lance happy to distract it with his own as he steadily deepened the kiss. His hands stroked down to his thighs again, petting and kneading the insides just to feel the muscles jump beneath his fingers. They slid up, thumbs rubbing small circles into the space where his thighs met the rest of him, and he broke the kiss to press damp ones along his jaw. “You're so ridiculously beautiful, Keith.”

Moaning, he turned his head on the pillow, exposing his neck for Lance’s questing mouth. “So are you.” He curled his fingers into Lance’s biceps, not wanting to stop touching him even for a second. “제발.”

“You make the best sounds, _chico lindo_.” Lance ran his tongue down the column of his throat, pausing only to nip at his pulse point before continuing on. He wanted to taste him, give Keith more than just something quick. “Can you handle three?” he wondered, lips trailing downwards. “I want to see you go over for three.”

“I’ve - 헐 - never gone more than two,” Keith admitted, grip tightening on his arms. “But yeah, I want that, please. Anything.”

Lance’s tongue traced the slight lines of his abs, one hand stroking up the side of his shaft and the other holding a hip down to keep him from bucking up. “Let's break that record,” he murmured, open-mouthed kisses sliding down the curve of his hip. He couldn’t resist nipping, the light little bites eliciting the best kinds of shivers. “I want you to be loud, Keith. As loud as you want to be.”

“씨발! Okay, Lance, god. Just-” The hand pressing down on his hip was really inconvenient when all Keith wanted to do was lift off the mattress to get closer. “날 만져. ‘Touch me.’”

He looked up, lips curved against Keith’s hip. “I am.” The glare wasn’t very effective with Keith’s cheeks burning and his hips straining against the hold, so Lance's smile brightened. “Did you mean...” He cupped both hips as his lips crossed over his thigh to hover over Keith’s dick. He wet his lips, tongue brushing just a little over the tip, and looked up again. “Here, maybe?”

Keith groaned, hands falling away from Lance to tangle in the sheets. “ _Yes_. Fuck.” His own tongue peeked out and he caught it between his teeth, already panting at just Lance’s warm breath over his cock.

Maybe if he loved him less, Lance would've kept teasing. The urge was definitely there, but he gave his waist a fond squeeze and closed his lips around his cockhead. He took his time swallowing him down, tongue swirling along every inch and gaze locked on Keith's flushed face to stow away every reaction as he took his length to the hilt. Lance's fingers kneaded into his straining hips, keeping him down, but the eagerness was very appreciated. He'd let him move soon, he decided, drinking down the pre already spilling down his throat.

“ _Lance_!” Since he couldn’t move his hips, he bent his legs up, holding Lance in between his knees. “아, 썅, Lance. Your mouth.” The wet heat around him felt so much better than their quickie in the hallway at school on Monday, now able to fully enjoy it. “I love it, Lance, love you.”

Lance bobbed his head, using every bit of his experience to make Keith lose it. When he was comfortable with the rhythm, with Keith’s weight on his tongue and his placement at the back of his throat, Lance lifted his head. “I'm gonna let your hips go, _chico lindo_.” He slid his tongue down Keith’s shaft, pressing quick wet kisses back up. “You can move as much as you want. I can take it. I want to.” When he took Keith’s cockhead between his lips again, he relaxed his jaw and let his hands fall to his thighs instead so he could massage rather than pin.

“Oh god.” He used his feet on the mattress as leverage and started thrusting his hips up, moaning at how Lance was able to take him all in. A hand left the sheets, tangling instead in Lance’s hair and tugging. It was almost too much, the wonderful suction and Lance’s talented tongue swirling around his tip every time he pulled back. “F- _Fuck_.”

Lance groaned around his cock, lashes fluttering over his cheeks when his eyes closed. He pistoned those curvy hips like a champ, Lance realizing that there was some top in this bottom. And that was just as arousing as the sounds he made, Korean spilling from him like the spit Lance couldn’t swallow slid down his chin. A hand left Keith's thigh to swipe across his own chin. It didn’t leave Lance's fingers very slick, but they were wet enough to slide beneath those mobile hips and push against his hole.

Keith let out a loud whine, jerking at the touch. He could feel the head of his cock hit the back of Lance’s throat and that pulled another high-pitched sound out. “Please! 해줘! ‘Do it’, Lance, 헐.” The thought of those long fingers inside of him again made him squirm, pushing against them.

Lance lifted his head on a gasp. “I will. I will. Just-” He couldn't just yet, wary of hurting him, so Lance grabbed a hip, holding tight to still Keith just long enough for him to wet his fingers. They slid down, stroking his entrance, rubbing until his index finger slid inside with little resistance. “Good. _Tan bien_.” He wrapped his lips around his length again, lessening his hold so Keith could move again.

“ _아_ , oh my god!” His hips couldn’t decide which direction to move, up into Lance’s perfect mouth or down against the finger massaging inside of him, so he was stuck in a limbo, noises spilling from his lips as he just moved. He was getting close, could feel it low in his abdomen. “Lance, I- I’m gonna come, 제발.”

Lance hummed around him, moving his head with Keith’s thrusts to keep him deep, not giving him any relief from the wet heat of his mouth. _Yes_. A second finger joined the first, thrusting within Keith and curling just enough to find his spot and send him over the edge.

“ _씨발_!” He came on a shout of Lance’s name, spilling down his throat and flexing his fingers against Lance’s scalp. He continued to buck his hips weakly as Lance swallowed around him, throat closing around the head of his cock. “Lance,” he sighed, hands falling back to the bed.

He lifted his head carefully when Keith was spent, fingers sliding out of him. One down. “ _Eres bonito, chico lindo_.” Lance crawled up, pressing light, quick kisses to Keith’s skin until he got to his lips. “You’re so pretty when you come. The _sounds_ you make, oh my god.”

Keith wrapped his arms back around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him down so he could kiss him again, pushing his tongue inside Lance’s mouth and tasting himself on his tongue. “대단해. ‘You’re incredible.’ I can’t believe I get to call you mine, too.”

“ _Soy tuyo_. I'm all yours, Keith, and you and your gorgeous self are all mine right back.” He grinned, resting their brows together and then their lips because he couldn’t resist. “So was that better than Monday?”

“So much better.” He blushed, realizing what it must have sounded like. “I mean, not that Monday wasn’t great. Just, yeah, better.”

Lance nuzzled into his neck, kissing the mark he'd already left. “As much fun as quick and dirty can be, actual bed is really,” he nipped the mark, “really nice. So your bias is justified, _chico lindo_. And next time I've got my mouth on you, it'll be better. Because now I know better what gets you off.”

“Yeah…” Keith would let Lance do anything he wanted, as long as he kept putting his hands and his mouth on him. He looked down the length of his body to in between Lance’s legs where his cock was still hard and jutting out. “Are you gonna,” his eyes met Lance’s again, and he made an obscene hand gesture, “y’know? I want to see you come again.”

Lance took Keith’s hands, pressing a kiss to the gloved palm. “I want your hands on me.”

“Yeah...” Shifting up a little bit so he could sit with his back against the wall, he grabbed Lance’s hips to position him on his knees in the space between his legs. “What is your obsession with my gloves, anyway?” He lifted his hands to Lance’s shoulders and trailed them down his torso, making sure the fabric brushed over his nipples.

“They're awful. Straight out of a bad eighties music video.” But he shuddered at the touch, reaching out to slide a hand into Keith’s hair. “But I basically never see you without them, so tie it into my you-obsession.”

Keith pouted. “They’re not that bad…” He slid his fingers over Lance’s stomach, appreciating the muscles he found, and then lower to where Keith really wanted to touch him. Wrapping his hand around Lance’s dick, Keith breathed, “음경 그거 정말 죽인다.”

Lance's grip tightened in his hair, free hand grasping for Keith's. His gloves really were that bad, but they were so uniquely him. They were only him. “ _Ay, me encanta. Toca me_.” 

Keith started moving his hand, keeping the pressure light as he slipped his other hand into Lance’s and squeezed. “Will you come in my mouth this time?” He was disappointed last night when he’d messed up and tried to take too much, but jerking Lance off this way, he’d at least be able to take a little bit in.

“ _Ay, mierda_ ,” he breathed, hips rocking into the touch. The answer was an absolute yes. “Anything you want. Just- Just take your time. We’ve got plenty of it.”

“Hm, yeah.” They actually did and he smiled up at Lance; he would definitely take his time, then. He was already tugging on Lance’s hand when he asked, “Can you get closer?”

“Being bossy again, buddy.” But his heart was hammering as they got themselves situated. He wanted that bossy mouth on him, damn it. “But, seriously, don’t choke this time.”

Keith blushed, muttering a soft “shut up” before leaning forward and slowly licking a stripe up the underside of Lance’s dick. He kissed the tip when he got to it, opening his lips just enough to let the head slip through, and moaned at the taste of just _Lance_.

It was so hard not to thrust into that promising wet warmth, but Lance stroked his hair and focused as much as possible on the soft strands and not the hesitant little suck. “ _Joder_ ,” he groaned, tugging his hair lightly. “ _Eres bueno. Tan bien,_ Keith. That’s good.”

He pulled back briefly, stroking along Lance’s length. “I’ll go slow,” he promised, knowing that Lance was actually concerned, “but… I want you to pull my hair again. It, uh, it felt good.” The fingers he had skimming across his scalp already felt amazing, but he wanted more than that. “Please.”

Lance blew out an unsteady breath, wrapping Keith’s hair around his hand and tugging. “It’s going to be a lot of fun finding all your kinks, _chico lindo_.”

“Yeah, especially since I don’t even know what they are.” His pulse skipped at the promise of being able to explore and discover everything with Lance, knowing that they had all the time in the world to do so later. He smiled up at Lance as he took his cock back into his mouth, suckling at the tip and tonguing the slit, licking up the pre. Lance’s hand in his hair tightened, and he moaned, squeezing the base and slipping a little bit more into his mouth.

“ _Qué rico_ ,” Lance moaned, pulling firmly as Keith’s moans vibrated through him. “Your fucking tongue, Keith.” His free hand brushed back his bangs, stroked his cheek. He just wanted all the contact he could get. “Just like that.”

He kept going until his lips touched his glove. It wasn’t a lot, but he could feel the head of Lance’s cock resting on the back of his tongue, dripping pre right onto his taste buds. He swallowed it, then started moving back up, sucking as he went. It was definitely better than the attempt he made last night now that he was able to slow down.

It was slow and careful and, fuck, just like the gloves, it was so Keith. Lance pulled his hair harder when Keith twisted his tongue into a spot just under his head, a whimper escaping. “ _Me encanta_ ,” he moaned when he got the message and did it again. “ _Muy bueno. Tu boca_... ‘Your mouth,’ Keith, fuck.”

The noises Lance was making were driving him crazy and he just wanted him to come already so he could taste it spilling into his mouth. He hummed, remembering when Lance did it to him and the reaction it made him have, and lifted his other hand to cup his balls, squeezing gently. 

He let out something akin to a yelp, jolting at the unexpected touch. “Keith-!” He pulled his hair a little harder than he meant to. “ _Voy- voy a-_ Keith, _voy a venir._ ” When he squeezed again, firmer, Lance could feel the texture of his gloves and, fuck, his dark gaze was just this side of impatient. And his lips were stretched so beautifully, obscenely around him, and- “ _Keith_!” Lance came hard, release spilling onto Keith’s tongue.

He didn’t choke, but, despite the warning he got, it still took him by surprise. He was trying to swallow everything, but had to pull back, some of it dribbling down his chin. Taking his hands back, he swiped the back of his glove across his mouth before looking up at Lance still hovering above him and smiling sheepishly. “Was that better?”

“ _¿Bromeas?_ ” Lance grasped his forearms to pull him up, crushing his lips to Keith’s on a hungry sound. He lapped at his tongue, tasting himself, and moaned. 

Keith matched the sound, his hands lifting to Lance’s hips again. When the kiss broke, he slumped back down against the wall, panting. “I guess it was.” He couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped, tugging him back down next to him. “You taste really good.”

“And you’re all kinds of surprises, Keith.” Cuddly post-orgasm, Lance straddled his waist and nuzzled into his neck to pepper the column with warm kisses. “ _Mi novio lindo_.”

“내 사랑,” he murmured in response, wrapping his arms tightly around Lance’s middle and tilting his head. “Mm, I love your lips, Lance. Feels so good.”

“You only like them because they were wrapped around your dick a few minutes ago,” he teased. They met Keith’s, the kiss all fond amusement now that the edge of his arousal had been taken off. “Where’s your lube at?”

“Uh, in the drawer under the lamp.”

“What, just...?” Lance glanced over. If he kept his lube in a drawer right next to his bed, he’d be fucked. And not in the fun way lube implied. “The perks of living on your own, jesus.” He didn’t reach for it yet, but it was good to know where it was for when they were ready. He trailed his lips up his neck to nibble lightly on his earlobe. “I want to open you up with my tongue again,” he murmured. “Do you want that, _cariño_?”

 _God_ , but Lance was going to kill him. “아, 씨발…” he breathed, forehead meeting Lance’s collarbone. “Y-yes, 제발.”

Lance smiled, hand trailing down Keith’s torso to wrap around his half-hard length. He didn’t move right away, only the pad of his thumb rubbing circles against the tip. “You took my tongue so well last time, _mi cielo_. Opened so easy for my fingers. _Te haré sentir bien, _ Keith. _Sólo puedo pensar en ti._ ”

“ _Hng_ , fuck, Lance.” He bucked his hips up, dick twitching in Lance’s grip. “How do you want me?”

“In every single way I can get you.” Lance kissed him before climbing off his lap. “But for now, I’m thinking hands and knees.” He cupped his hips, giving him a squeeze. “If you’re okay with that.”

“Y-yeah, fine.” Keith got himself turned over, Lance’s hands still on his hips, and crawled down until he was hovering over the pillow. His ass was up in the air and he blushed when he looked at him over his shoulder, feeling more exposed now than he’d ever been in front of Lance. “Like this?”

“Just like that.” Lance lifted to his knees behind him, leaning over him and pushing gently until his chest was on the bed and his cheek on the pillow. Lance couldn’t resist sliding a hand into his hair, fingers tangling, catching, _pulling_. “I won’t take you like this the first time, _chico lindo_. When I’m finally inside you, I want you on your back so I can see you fall apart beneath me.”

Keith whimpered, breathing heavily into the pillow and wriggling his hips impatiently. Lance’s words blazed through him, making his blood boil and cheeks flame. “ _Please_ , Lance.”

With a smirk, Lance pressed a kiss to the small of his back and reached for the bedside table to fish out the bottle of lube. A glance at the label had him biting back a sigh. Maybe he should’ve gone back inside to grab his toothbrush and his lube, but he saved the lesson on products - it was all about skin care, god - and left the container on the sheets for easy access.

He reached out to grasp Keith’s hips, leaning forward to glide his tongue along the curve of a cheek. How had he ended up with this curvy blessing? “What’s your stance on toys?” he wondered, rubbing his thumb against Keith’s entrance. “Your ass is so pretty, Keith. I’m really wondering what it’d look like with a plug.”

“I’ve never - _헐_ \- never thought about it.” _Fuck_ , but now he _was_ thinking about it. Maybe Lance would open him up nice and slow, like he was doing now, and slip one in. Or would he fuck him first, use him, and then plug him up so Keith could feel his come inside of him all day? The idea had him squirming, pushing back against his thumb. “ _Yes_ , anything you want, Lance. 썅.”

“Oh, yeah, we're going to find all your kinks, Keith.” Lance slid his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and leaving them nice and wet. The first slid in easily, Keith still loose. He pumped slowly, teeth grazing his ass only for his tongue to swipe soothingly over the red mark left behind. “What's something you've thought about? When you’re fingering yourself open, what secret thoughts get you off?”

“I-” He had to think about it for a second. It wasn't something that he did for himself often, only when he was feeling particularly lonely. There was a reason the lube he’d had for a year was still half-full. “I don't know. Most of the time it just feels good.”

Lance hummed against his skin. “We’ll have to expand your horizons, _chico lindo_. Fantasies and fulfilling them are tons of fun.” He withdrew his hand to spread his cheeks, blowing a cool stream of air over his hole just to watch it flutter and feel Keith shuddering in his hold. “Maybe I’ll tell you some of mine,” he mused and leaned forward to lick a thick stripe over his entrance.

“ _Lance_!” He cursed under his breath, turning his head so his forehead was pressed into the pillow. His first orgasm left him sensitive, only becoming more so due to Lance's expert touches. “Yeah, tell me.”

Lance swirled his tongue along the rim a few times before breaching him, fingers kneading and squeezing the cheeks. He replaced his tongue with two fingers, stretching Keith open steadily. “Next time we take a long ride on your bike, when you stop but before you kill the engine, I want to jerk you off. Then I really want to bend you over the seat and fuck you until you’re shouting my name.” His fingers spread, and Lance lapped at the rim lightly before pushing his tongue into the V and lapping more firmly at his walls.

Keith could barely breathe, panting into his pillow and clinging to the sheets. His dick was leaking onto the mattress, could see it dripping from his folded position. And just the thought of being bent over his bike, the motor sending those wonderful vibrations through his body as Lance drove into him, had his hole clenching around the fingers and tongue already inside of him, multiplying on the sensation. “ _Oh my god_. Yes, th-that. I want that, Lance.”

“There’s so much I want to do with you, Keith.” Lance slid in a third finger just to keep him open for his tongue to thrust deep. His free hand slid around, curling around his length to pump steadily.

He whined loudly. His entire body was shaking, on the cusp of another orgasm. “I… I want it. _Oh god_ , I want it all. A-anything. Everything.” His hips bucked when Lance’s fingers pressed against his prostate again, and then he was coming again without warning, moaning as he watched himself spill onto the sheets. “L-Lance…”

Lance's tongue lifted once Keith was spent, his clenching easing, but not his fingers. He'd managed to get himself hard again between the dirty talk and just listening to Keith’s pleas drove him crazy. He pressed a sucking kiss to a cheek, leaving a little red mark behind. “ _Mi cielo_ , you're so good. _Eres perfecto_.”

“P-Please.” He shifted his hips, pushing back onto Lance’s fingers, groaning when they pressed against his rim. “I want…” He knew what was next, had been thinking about it all week, and wanted Lance to just finally do it. “I want you inside me, Lance.”

“Keith...” Lance removed his fingers carefully, cupping Keith’s waist to shift him away from the wet patch. “Hand me a pillow, _chico lindo_ , and we'll get you turned over.”

He nodded, slowly lifting himself back up onto shaky arms, and grabbed the pillow he’d had his face smushed into, passing it back to Lance. The hands on his waist helped to gently flip him over onto his back, Lance placing the pillow under him. “Okay. Will you kiss me again?”

Smiling, Lance slid up and settled atop Keith. “ _Tu boca es una dulce tentación_. How could I do anything else?” He relaxed atop him, gently stroking his sides as he brought their lips together.

Keith sighed, winding his arms behind Lance's neck. Their tongues touched and he moaned softly. The kiss didn't last long, Keith pulling back before it could get too much deeper. “Alright, I'm… I'm ready,” he whispered.

Lance drew back carefully, fingers gliding down his torso. He tapped his thigh lightly. “Bend your knees, _chico lindo_ , and lift up for me just a little.” He caressed his hip lightly with one hand, the other flicking the cap off the lube. “ _Eres muy bueno_ , Keith. I won't hurt you.” He bent low over him, pressing lingering kisses over his heart while he slicked his length. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Lance.” With all of his heart. And it should have been scary, he should be more nervous about it all, but it was hard to feel that way when he was so relaxed. He carded his fingers back through Lance’s hair, spreading his legs like he'd instructed. “I trust you, and I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally.”

“Just tell me if it’s too much.” Lance sat up enough to be able to guide himself into Keith, pausing when he fit the head inside. God, did he want to thrust into that tight heat. But he watched Keith’s face for any sign that he should stop, cupping and caressing his hips. Hips rocking, knowing he was quite a bit bigger than fingers, he gently sank deeper, moving steadily with the push and pull of Keith’s body until he was buried to the hilt. “Oh my god.” He dropped his brow to Keith’s. “You feel so- _Keith_.”

“L-Lance, 씨발.” It was good, _so good_. He felt like he was going to burst, Lance’s dick much bigger than just his fingers and filling him up, feeling so _right_ inside of him. He wriggled his hips a little, moaning and leaning up to press his noises into Lance's mouth. “기분이 너무 좋아.” When he'd gotten used to the feeling, he wriggled again, pushing against Lance's hips. “Okay, m-move, _please_.”

He kept the first few thrusts shallow, not wanting to hurt him as much as he just wanted to enjoy being inside that addicting heat. “Keith,” he groaned. “Keith, oh my god. You're so good, feel so good. _Joder_ , _eres- eres muy_ -” The words flew out of his head, hips picking up speed and thrusts going deeper. “ _Te deseo_ ,” he panted, a hand sliding between them to wrap around Keith's hardening length. “ _Te amo, mi novio bonito. Te amo. Muy bueno_.”

“씨발, Lance! 세게, 헐! 더 해줘, 따먹어줘!” The noises Keith was making were somewhere between a whine and a groan, high-pitched but still coming from low in his throat. It was too much, but it felt so fucking amazing, and he tried to buck his hips up to match Lance’s thrusts. The hand around his dick brought him to full hardness again, leaking pre onto Lance’s fingers as he continued to pick up speed. “Lance, 사랑해. 당신을 그 어떤 것보다도 더 사랑해.”

Sensitive from his first, he wasn't going to last long like this. The tight heat was maddening, as were the sounds. He couldn't understand most of what Keith babbled, but he heard the 'I loves yous' mixed in. Fingers digging in, Lance gripped his hip and helped guide his movements. “Yes, yes, Keith-! F-fuck, I can't- _Eres perfecto, mi cielo_!” He hiked him a little higher, changing the angle to drag over his prostate with every thrust. “ _Ay, v-voy a venir_! Keith!”

“ _Lance_ , I- Com- _헐_ , gonna come! Want-” His hips lost their rhythm, bucking wildly in Lance's grip. He jolted every time the head of Lance's cock rubbed over his prostate and started to curl in on himself. “Pl-제발. Want to feel you co- come inside me. _Oh god_.”

Lance had to grasp both of his hips, holding tight. It only took a few more hard thrusts before he was spilling his release, buried deep and crying out in wordless ecstasy as he lost himself to the moment.

Keith whimpered, feeling Lance's warm come coating his walls. It felt so weird, but so good, squirming on top of the pillow until Lance's dick stopped pulsing inside him. “ _Fuck_ , Lance. I-” He closed his eyes as the hand on him squeezed, and then he was coming a third time, spurting out over Lance's fingers and his own stomach, breathing heavily.

Lance slumped atop him, lifting his hand to lazily lick it clean before tangling it in Keith’s hair. “ _Eres mi todo_ ,” he mumbled. “ _Te amo, chico lindo. Mi cielo y mi amor._ ”

“Lance,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tightly. He shifted to try to get the pillow unbunched underneath him, Lance's softening dick brushing his over-sensitive prostate causing him to whimper. “당신을 그 어떤 것보다도 더 사랑해,” he repeated now that he was able to think. “‘I love you more than anything.’”

Lance smiled, the hand at Keith's hip going around to the small of his back. “Don't wiggle so much yet, or I'll have to pull out and I'm really, _really_ not up for moving.”

“N-no, sorry.” He pressed his lips to Lance's shoulder, sucking a kiss into his skin. “Don't want you to yet. You feel so good inside me, feels right.” But he couldn't help squirming just a bit, loving the sensitivity, and smirked against Lance's collarbone. “I- _hng_ \- I think I've found one of my kinks we could explore,” he murmured.

“If you keep trying to explore it now, you're going to find out how it feels for me to get hard inside you because two sure as hell isn't my record and you feel...” Lance pressed against the small of his back, drawing him even closer while his little movements sent pleasant tingles running up his spine to spark in his brain. “Fuck, Keith, you feel incredible.”

God, so did Lance, and he was surprised that he was even able to still think about getting hard again. “And what-” He moaned, rutting against Lance more firmly. “What if that's what I want?”

Lance whimpered, unsure if he pulled Keith's hair to encourage or punish, but he used the grip to drag Keith's head back so he could fuse their lips together on a moan. “You're going to be- ah... You're gonna be an over-sensitive, dripping wet mess. You'll feel me all day tomorrow, fuck.”

 _Oh_ , yes, Keith wanted that. Wanted to be able to feel the aftermath of what they've done while at his desk, squirming to get comfortable with Lance sitting right next to him. “Pr-Promise?” he asked, lips brushing Lance's.

“Keith,” Lance groaned. “Fine, fine, yeah. Good. _Joder_. If you want to bounce around, though...” He banded an arm around him and rolled them both to reverse their positions. “You can do it from here.” Lance grinned, running his fingers along Keith's spine. “Use me, _mi cielo_. Make yourself feel good.”

“F _-fuck_!” Sitting on his lap, he could feel Lance's cock swelling again, pressing deeper inside with the new angle. He sat up, straddling Lance's waist on his knees, and gripped his shoulders. Bending forward slightly, he started to move, bouncing up and down slowly to get a feel for it. He dropped his head, hair falling around his face, panting and moaning as the head of Lance's dick brushed his prostate over and over. “Oh my god, 씨발. 너무많이, it's too much, but… _Lance_. _It feels so good_.”

Lance hadn't been prepared to see him like this, reaching out to slide his hands up and down his sides just to make sure he was real. “Oh my god,” he panted. “You're gorgeous, Keith.” And already so wet, every slide easy but so hot and still so tight. Every clench dragged Lance closer and closer to the edge, and it would've embarrassed him how fast Keith kept getting him off if he any idea how long he normally lasted. “Love you so much, oh my god.” A hand slid into his mullet, fingers tangling. “ _Bonito._ ”

“L-love you too, Lance. Oh _god_.” His orgasm had built back up too fast, burning in his stomach. There were tears stinging his eyes and he shut them tightly, trying to fight them back. “I’m gonna come. Lance, 날 만져, ‘touch me.’” He dug his fingers into Lance's shoulders, not caring if he left bruises.

“Yes, yeah. Want you to come with me. _Ven conmigo_.” Lance arched his back, hips lifting when Keith’s fell. “Fuck! Oh, fuck-!” His hand dropped to Keith’s cock, squeezing the base, and couldn’t hold back another moment. His head fell back on an outcry of Keith’s name, his release flooding him anew.

Keith shouted wordlessly as he came, his dick shooting weak streams across Lance’s abdomen. It really was too much this time, and his tears fell, way too over-sensitive; his arms wobbled and he lost the strength to keep himself up, collapsing onto Lance’s chest. He shuddered, whimpering into Lance’s skin as he felt just how much come was now inside of him. “ _Lance_. I- oh fuck. I-”

“ _Ay, chico lindo_ , it's alright. You're so good.” But they'd clearly overdone it. He stroked his hair, pressing a light kiss to his temple. “I need to pull out, _mi cielo_. It won’t feel great, but I'll take care of you.”

He nodded, curling his fingers into the sheets and trying to prepare himself as much as he could. It still stung like hell when Lance pulled out, his cock dragging over his sensitive rim. “ _Ah_ , L-Lance, it- it hurts.” But he moaned as Lance’s come started dripping out of him, could feel it trailing over his perineum and down.

Lance rolled him over carefully, smoothing out the pillow before settling his lower back against it. He sat up, stroking his cheeks, and leaned down to kiss him lightly. “Two things - well, three, but first things first. Two things’ll make you feel better. Do you have Tylenol or something around here?”

“Y-yeah, bathroom cabinet.”

“Perfect since the other thing is a bath. Your tub is dinky, but it'll work. But first... ” He didn’t want to get up and do the practical pampering things yet, not with tears still drying on Keith's cheeks. Lance settled beside him, drawing him close and nuzzling gently. “I love you.”

Keith took one of Lance’s hands in his, content to just hold him. “I love you, too. I- That was amazing, Lance. I just, I’m sorry I got carried away.” He dropped his gaze, still trying to get his breathing back to normal. “It felt so good, I guess I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Well, I know better and I let you. So I'll just have to coddle your cute self and make it right.” Lance kissed the corner of his lips. “But it felt good, huh?”

“Incredible,” he sighed, squeezing his hand. “I don’t know what I was expecting, but you blew it out of the water.”

“That was the plan.” Lance smiled, lacing their fingers. “Doubling your little record was a perk to the plan.”

Keith returned the smile easily, leaning in to kiss Lance again, just a gentle press of lips. “Yeah, that was… kinda crazy.”

“You say crazy. I'm going with thorough.” Humming, Lance trailed light kisses down his neck. “You're definitely not a virgin anymore, _chico lindo_.”

Keith chuckled, turning his head on the pillow. “No. No, I’m not. You absolutely made sure of that.”

The laugh made it a success as far as Lance was concerned. “I absolutely did. You’re very welcome.” He sat up, scooting off the bed and stretching, arms lifting over his head. He grinned over his shoulder. “But I told you the bottom always gets the mess.”

“Yeah, all I can feel now is your come leaking out of me.” He wiggled his hips, blushing furiously when more of it started dripping out. “It’s gross.”

“That’s rude when you demanded it. Maybe next time I’ll take your mess.” Lance smirked, comfortable enough to not bother reaching for his clothes. “I’m gonna go start a bath. You should let me wash your hair. All of you, obviously, but definitely your hair.”

“Okay, yeah,” he yawned, “whatever you want.”

“Don’t go falling asleep while I’m gone, Keith. I’ll let you, and then you’ll regret it in the morning. And then I’ll feel bad for letting you sleep.” He made his way to the door, energy still surprisingly high. “Be a good boyfriend, _chico lindo_.”

“I’m not gonna fall asleep, 바보,” he teased, though at that moment he felt like he absolutely could. “Just go run the water. And then you’ll need to help me up because I don’t think I can move my legs.”

Lance aimed finger guns at him, grin bright. “You’re welcome, pretty boy,” he teased back and slipped out the door. 

Keith shook his head at his boyfriend’s antics and relaxed back into the mattress, closing his eyes. It had been a long day, between finally confessing his deeper feelings, to meeting Lance’s family, to losing his virginity in the most thorough way, and he was just… tired. All he wanted to do now was cuddle his boyfriend and sleep for eight days. Maybe he could convince Lance that they should skip class tomorrow… 

He could hear it when Lance turned the water on, and squirmed against the mattress, feeling empty now that most of Lance’s come had slid out onto sheets. He rolled onto his side, away from the wet patch, and opened his eyes as Lance came back into the room, smiling softly up at him.

“How are you always so pretty?” Lance leaned down, lips curving before they settled on Keith’s. “Come on. As much as I really want to just climb back into bed with you and sleep for a good year, you’ll hurt less this way.” He slid his arms beneath Keith, lifting him easily, and pressed a kiss to his nose.

Keith let out a short yelp, arms going around Lance’s neck. “Oh my god, give a guy some warning.” But he laughed, leaning in to kiss Lance’s jaw.

“What? You told me you’d need help up. I’m helping you up.” Lance carried him out of the room and into the bathroom. “Can you dry-swallow pills or do you need a drink?”

“I usually need water, but I can manage.”

“Okay.” He’d left the bottle on the side of the tub, so stepped into the water and sank down, situating his long legs in the short space with Keith’s back snug against his chest. “I need to load you up with bath supplies. Your severe lack of pampering material is literally causing me pain and making me suffer.” He shook out a pill for him and offered it. “I was thinking about skipping classes tomorrow just so I could lay in bed with you all day, but now I kind of want to skip classes tomorrow to lay in bed half the day and spend the other half buying you presents. I’m _that_ offended.”

He popped the medicine in his mouth, wishing that he had just asked Lance to get him some water but swallowing it down anyway. “I was kinda hoping you would say we could skip. I just wanna spend more time with you.” He sank further into the water, laying his head back on Lance’s shoulder. “And… I’ve never had anyone buy me stuff before, aside from the essentials.”

The quiet admission caused a little ache in his heart, but Lance tucked his arms securely around Keith and kissed his hair. “You’ve come to the right boyfriend, _chico lindo_. And if you don’t think bath bombs are an essential item, you are wrong.”

“I don’t- what the hell is a bath bomb?”

“ _Eres dulce, chico lindo... pero tonto._ ” Smiling, Lance rubbed light circles over his abdomen. “That settles it. I am absolutely just going to spend all of tomorrow spoiling you. You’ll just have to suffer through.”

“As long as we get to sleep in, you’ve got a deal.” He snuggled closer to Lance, turning his face into his neck to press a kiss against his skin.

Lance laughed, grabbing Keith’s bar soap - that he was going to throw away and replace with something so much better for his skin, god, Keith - and sudsed up a washcloth - which was also getting an upgrade; shower puff balls were the way to go - to gently clean come and sweat from Keith’s skin. “If I could, I’d sleep in every single day, so I’m in.” 

“Mm, good.” He relaxed as Lance washed him with careful strokes, sweeping the cloth over every inch of skin he could reach from his position. It honestly made him feel more loved and appreciated than anything else had in his entire life up to this point, and he had to find one of Lance’s hands to lace their fingers together. He swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat so he could mutter, “I love you so much, Lance.”

“I love you too, Keith.” Lance set the cloth aside when he was finished, giving his hand a squeeze, holding him as though he might break if he squeezed too tightly. “ _Tarda una hora en conocerte y solo un dia en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida poder olvidarte._ ”

“What- what does all of that mean?”

Lance’s cheeks pinkened, but he translated anyway, “‘It took me an hour to know you and only a day to fall in love. But it will take me a lifetime to be able to forget you.’”

The tears that he had been blinking away now fell, streaking down his cheeks uncomfortably. He buried his face in Lance’s neck, kissing along his skin, and tried to stop his shoulders from shaking. “Th-There’s nothing quite that sappy and sweet I can say back in Korean,” he managed between uneven breaths, “so I’ll just stick with 사랑해.”

“That’s sappy and sweet enough for me, Keith.” Lance cupped his cheeks, kissing him despite the tears. “I’m so glad you’re not some asshole like I thought you were. _Eres el amor de mi vida._ ‘You’re the love of my life.’”

“And you’re mine.” Keith leaned up and kissed him again, wiping his cheeks when he pulled back. “I promise these are happy tears because 넌 날 행복하게 해, ‘you make me happy.’”

“ _Y tu_. Same.” Lance kissed his cheeks lightly. “Come on, _chico lindo_. Let’s finish up in here, so we can get some sleep.” He smiled. “Fair warning, I’m probably gonna annoy the hell out of you tomorrow. So please try and remember that I also make you happy. Okay?”

Keith wanted to argue that there was no way that Lance could possibly annoy him, but thought back to pretty much every single one of their interactions and shut his mouth. He smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

“‘Yeah, okay?’” he echoed. “Pssh.” With a bright grin, Lance dumped water over his head without warning and laughed hard at the glare and harder at the solid punch to his shoulder. He wasn’t about to admit that it actually hurt like a bitch, cripes, Keith. He only stuck out his tongue and washed his hair with the same gentle care he’d washed the rest of him with.

And it was sappy and, admittedly, sweet, but when they were wrapped around one another on clean sheets less than an hour later, Lance couldn’t be expected to keep his thoughts in check as he drifted to sleep. “If I’d known I was pulling my whole world out of the pool last week, I would’ve moved a lot faster. Like back in August faster.”

Keith’s lips curved against his skin, fingers flexing tiredly. He didn’t say anything, but Lance knew to entangle their fingers and return the sleepy smile. “ _Te amo._ ”

“나도 사랑해.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic updates... sometimes. idk  
> Tentative schedule:  
>  ~~Ch 1: 10/4~~  
>  ~~Ch 2: 10/12~~  
>  ~~Ch 3: 10/25~~  
>  ~~Ch 4: 11/5~~  
>  ~~Ch 5: 11/8~~  
>  ~~Ch 6: 11/20~~  
>  ~~Ch 7: 11/21~~  
>  ~~Ch 8: 11/21~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for coming along on this ride with us! If you liked this story, check out our other stories (shameless self-promo)!!! We have more backlogged for the future and we're always writing more, so stay tuned!!
> 
> Translations are at the bottom since there are only, like, two of them and they're both at the end of the chapter anyway.

Early August meant sweltering heat and another packed day at Lions’ Pool. It kept the lifeguards busy, that was for sure, and Lance was incredibly grateful when his break came around. He climbed down from his chair, heading first for the snack hut since his favorite people had commandeered a choice table. 

He paused when Pidge called his name, grin easy while he waited for her to reach him. “What happened to your back? Is Blue not adjusting well to you and her moving into Keith’s place?”

Lance blinked twice, torn between the flutters the two-week old move inspired and confusion because what the hell was wrong with his back? “Uh?”

“You have scratches on your back, dumbass.”

It took another two blinks before his smile blossomed again, this time a little smug. _Oh_. “I dunno, Pidge. It’s a mystery.” He turned back towards the picnic tables, an extra bounce in his step. “Stefani, I’m stealing my boyfriend.”

She and Keith both looked up, her pouting but relinquishing his hair to finish later. “D’you think barrettes fall off in the pool?” she wondered.

“Probably,” Pidge replied since Lance’s and Keith’s mouths were occupied. And when Keith’s arms wound around his back, his fingers landed very naturally right where the scratches started. Understanding dawned, Pidge snapping back in horror. “ _Oh my god_.”

They broke apart and Keith stared at her over Lance’s shoulder. “What? What’s going on?”

Lance flopped on the bench beside him, smirk nothing but smug. “Pidge called you a cat.”

“Oh my god,” she repeated. “I’m gonna go drown myself now.”

“Okay, I’m off-duty. Do what you want.”

“Wait,” he turned back to Lance, ignoring Pidge’s dramatics in the background. “Why did she call me a cat?”

“Because your hair’s fluffy,” Stefani decided.

Lance reached out and tugged at her braid. “Smart thinking, _china_.” And safe since she was there. “Don’t worry about it, _chico lindo_. You’ll get shy and make me wear a shirt or something.”

After thinking about it for a second, he blushed and echoed Pidge’s earlier sentiment. “Oh my god. I don’t-” He laughed and shook his head, shoving Lance’s shoulder lightly. “Just… oh my god.”

Lance’s grin somehow brightened and he flicked one of Keith’s pigtails. He was still mcfreaking adorable. “After being trapped watching everyone else swim all morning, I’m gonna squeeze in a few laps.” He took one of Keith’s hands, bringing it to his lips. “Wanna come keep me company?”

Keith smirked, already rising from the bench. “You know it.”

“Good.” Lance laced their fingers, rising beside him. “Come on, favorite student.”

“Hey!”

“Okay, favorite student after Stefani.”

She straightened her shoulders, smile as smug as Lance’s. “Thank you.”

Chuckling, Keith leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll gladly hand over that title to you, Stefani.”

She swung her legs, giggling. “You can be his favorite _novio_.”

Lance swung his arm around his waist, giving him a fond squeeze. “He absolutely can be.”

“Ugh,” Pidge put in. “How are you guys _still_ like this? It’s been _months_. Come on, Stef. Let’s raid the snack hut.”

“Okay!”

Keith laughed, turning to steal another kiss from Lance. “I have a feeling that your sister is gonna be worse than you someday.” He used the grip he had on Lance’s hand to start tugging him towards the water.

“What do you mean ‘someday,’ pigtails?” Lance stuck his tongue out. “Maybe if my favorite _novio_ would stop spoiling her...”

He shrugged, smiling. “She deserves it, and you know it.” When they got to the edge of the pool, Keith faced Lance and cupped his hands around his hips. “You wanna know what else?”

“Hm?”

He leaned in slowly, brushing his lips over Lance’s lightly, and smirked. “This.” Keith tightened his hold on Lance’s hips, tugged him sideways, and then they were in the water.

Lance barely had time to suck in a breath before they were under, but he threw his hands up when they’d oriented themselves beneath the surface. Keith only smirked and kicked away, Lance taking a very proud moment to admire his boyfriend’s smooth kicks back to the surface. Hell yeah, he’d taught him that. He followed him to the surface soon enough, pulling him close when they reached a wall, and stole a kiss. “You’re the mcfreaking worst.”

He laughed, pressing their lips together again. “You love me anyway.”

Lance shrugged. He couldn’t deny it. “ _Cada día te quiero mas._ ”

It took him a second to remember what that phrase meant, but once he was able to translate it, he replied,“하고 영원히 사랑할게.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lance’s cheek. “‘And I’ll love you forever.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Cada día te quiero más - Every day I love you more
> 
> 하고 영원히 사랑할게 (ha-go yeong-won-hi sa-rang-hal-ge) - And I'll love you forever
> 
>  
> 
> Fic updates... sometimes. idk  
> Tentative schedule:  
>  ~~Ch 1: 10/4~~  
>  ~~Ch 2: 10/12~~  
>  ~~Ch 3: 10/25~~  
>  ~~Ch 4: 11/5~~  
>  ~~Ch 5: 11/8~~  
>  ~~Ch 6: 11/20~~  
>  ~~Ch 7: 11/21~~  
>  ~~Ch 8: 11/21~~


End file.
